


The Namek

by dbzkink



Series: Love and Nameks [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Genderfluid, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Top Piccolo, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Vegeta arrives on Earth fresh out of a failed relationship and finds Earth's customs around sex confusing. He starts training with Piccolo only to realize that he's also pretty bad with Namekian customs.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Love and Nameks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717183
Comments: 106
Kudos: 80





	1. Coming Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, there's lots of graphic gay sex (and some straight sex too!) ahead, so if you don't like, don't read. Some of this involves my head-canon hermaphroditism that I imagined for Piccolo in my other ongoing fic, A Life on Earth (which apparently Toriyama blew up, but what are head-canons for if not to ignore the original author). So if you get squeamy about non-binary gender stuff, you might also want to pass on this.
> 
> This is not quite an AN, though the hardcore Vegebul shippers might not like this plausible three year gap (and one year post-Frieza gap) story. I'm a big fan of DBZ manga, and I find it intriguing that throughout the manga, Piccolo and Vegeta have these interesting reactions when they see one another after various gaps in time. If you're less smut-minded than me, you can read it as them having grudging respect for one another, but I AM smut-minded, so this is the story that I imagined explaining those interactions. If you don't do the manga, just know that it leaves a lot more to the imagination than the show (like how Vegeta went super-saiyan, how they trained for the androids, etc...). And for any Vegebul shippers, don't despair, Bulma's here too. Once this story moves past the Cell saga (I know, I tagged it as a three year gap story, because that's the meat, but it has other times too), it does go into an AN. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my smut!

“Leave the Namek alive, Nappa!” Vegeta shouted.

Nappa looked at him, raised an eyebrow. "No problem, Vegeta.” He chuckled. “We have been away from base a while.”

Vegeta ground his teeth. He didn’t need Nappa spreading any more obnoxious gossip, so he added, “To tell us about the dragon balls, you idiot.”

Nappa nodded, but leered at him before he returned to destroying the Earth vermin. The Namek met Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta held his intense gaze for a long moment before turning to watch the battle at hand. The Namek surprised him when he sacrificed himself for the tiny Saiyan half-breed. _Just as well,_ Vegeta thought, _just as well._

* * *

Then those same Earth vermin brought the Namek back, on Namek, no less. Vegeta could feel how much stronger he was, and the incomprehensible change in his chi. There was something new in it. Something…softer. The Earth Namek met Vegeta’s eyes as he prepared to face Frieza. He gave Vegeta an inscrutable smirk. That battle surprised Vegeta too. He watched in awe as the huge Namek held his own against Frieza. Until Frieza transformed…again. And again. And again. Then there was darkness, and a relief from his loneliness.

* * *

Inexplicably, Vegeta was alive again after blissful nothingness. He hated that the idiot, Kakarot, of all people, had destroyed Frieza and ended Vegeta’s servitude. That Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, had been unable to do so shattered Vegeta’s identity, his birthright, but was also something of a relief, if he was being honest with himself. He tried to plot his next move, now that he was somehow on Earth. Vegeta felt cast adrift and broken. 

Helplessly, Vegeta’s eyes sought out the Namek. The green behemoth watched Vegeta, his eyes like hot coals on Vegeta’s new skin. The blue-eyed, blue-haired girl from Namek, the one who’d lusted after Zarbon, of all disgusting things, watched Vegeta too, though her gaze felt more…compassionate...less like fire.

Vegeta’s mind kept spiraling back to one thing. It was clear he’d been in the field too long, Nappa had been right about that. When the woman invited Vegeta to come live on her property, Vegeta couldn’t figure out a less humiliating alternative, so he agreed. He had no access to his money on this backwater planet. No ship. No way to communicate with any of his former comrades-in-arms. Not that any of them would come to his aid. Vegeta inspired fear; not friendship, not loyalty, not love.

He started to follow the woman’s airships she’d summoned to transport the Namek villagers. A deep voice said, “Hold up, Vegeta.”

Vegeta turned to find the towering Namek staring down at him. Vegeta sneered. “What do you want?” But his heart thumped hard in his chest. So hard he feared the Namek would hear it.

“Aside from Gohan, whose mother will never let him train again, this planet is all weaklings.” Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Did the Namek’s cheeks just flush? “Anyway, if you’re ever in the mood to…train…I could use a powerful sparring partner.”

Vegeta grunted. “You’d train with me, after everything?”

The Namek’s eyes bored into Vegeta’s. “I’m not the sort to hold a grudge." 

“Very well. I’ll see you at dawn tomorrow. Where?”

“Find me. It’ll be good practice. You’re not as good at sensing chi as you could be.”

Vegeta spat, “You’ll regret your high and mighty tone tomorrow.”

The giant chuckled as he turned away, glancing back over his shoulder to say, “I’m not in the business of doing things I regret.”

Then the Namek was gone, but Vegeta’s heart still raced. Had he heard that hesitation or had he simply _wanted_ to hear it? Vegeta growled. It had been too long. He couldn’t think straight. And a Namek of all species. He needed privacy to get his head straight.

The woman called out, “Yoohoo! Vegeta! You coming? You want a ride?”

He barked, “I’ll follow, lead the way.”

She winked at him. The woman actually winked at him. What did _that_ mean? Vegeta hated Earth already. Why did there have to be a Namek here? A hot Namek, no less. And why did Vegeta have to end up on a planet populated with a humanoid species whose customs he was completely unfamiliar with? He knew nothing of the Earthlings’ customs. Like what winking meant. Like whether hesitations in speech meant anything. Like how to get laid.

* * *

The woman’s family had an enormous compound. She and her father made many ingenious devices. Their capsule tech was incredible. The blue-haired woman (he refused to use her name, it seemed impertinent, though she used his like they’d been bosom friends since birth) showed him to a spacious set of quarters with a bedroom, bathroom, closet, and living area.

He tried not to gape at all the space, but failed as she said, “Sorry it doesn’t have a kitchen, but my mom’s a great cook and I’m not half-bad. Just make yourself at home, since it seems like you’ll be here for a while. And let me know if you need anything. I assume you eat a ton, just like Goku, right?”

Vegeta hated being compared to that clown, but his stomach was above pride, and rumbled loudly. She laughed. “I guess so! I’ll make sure we’re always well stocked. If you’d like, I’d be happy to take a crack at replicating your armor. That tech is unbelievable. Gohan said it grew to fit you even when you transformed!”

He grunted by way of agreement and followed her to the kitchen. Earth food, at least, was wonderful after years of eating whatever he could find on various planets he’d conquered or bland nutrition bars when he was on base. Eating food that was anything other than game roasted by chi blasts was an enormous step up culinarily speaking. The woman laughed as he scarfed down everything she dished up.

Then she said, “Well, give me your armor. Maybe your top too, that fabric probably has all kinds of potentially useful applications.”

He stood and stripped his armor and shirt off. He smirked as her eyes widened and crawled over his muscled torso. He extended the garments to her and said, “Was this just a ruse to ogle me?”

She gasped. Then she swatted his arm! She struck him! The nerve. Fucking incomprehensible Earthlings. She shrieked, “As if! I have a boyfriend, I’ll have you know, that _you_ killed, no less! So you should just be grateful that I’m taking you in.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “That weakling? Tch. You could do better.”

Her cheeks flamed red. “I was just looking at your scars. You’ve obviously lived a dangerous life.” She lingered, looking at him. “But none on your face.”

“Unlike your pathetic boyfriend, I try not to take shots in the moneymaker.”

“Ha! Pretty boy!”

He gave a snort of laughter. “Oh, yes, that’s what all my friends call me. And your friends too.”

The woman giggled and ran her hand along his shoulder as she left. “Well, pretty boy, I’ll let you know if I can get you a new set of armor made. Until then, I put some clothes in your room. I think they’ll fit, though your shoulder to waist ratio probably requires tailoring if you want anything that isn’t stretch.”

He continued eating, but even the word stretch set his sex-deprived mind whirling. Her hands on him didn’t help.

* * *

Vegeta laid awake in the new bed on the new(ish) planet. He tried not to start laughing that this was the turn his life had taken. What the fuck was he going to do? If he could find a way to communicate, maybe he could rally the Frieza Force to him, but he had no friends there, and even with his increased power, he wasn’t sure it was worth the trouble. He could try to conquer Earth, that would be no problem with Kakarot gone, but why? He had no desire to rule anything, and it would fetch almost nothing if he sold it.

He felt borderline hysterical. He had no purpose. No war to wage. No evil overlord to plot against. Even that imbecile Kakarot was lost in space, so Vegeta couldn’t even have the satisfaction of fighting him. If Vegeta trained and trained and trained, maybe there was some sliver of hope that he could surpass that fool. But he wasn’t sure, and that was galling in itself.

Vegeta closed his eyes. He tried to ignore his body. Why was it suddenly so…needy? His mind wandered back to his first glimpse of the Namek. He ran a hand over his face. For too long he’d been letting that one wander through his fantasies. And now the Earth woman, which was even more absurd. He’d likely snap a human in half. Though Kakarot had managed.

“Shut up. Shut up!” he growled at himself in the darkness. The room felt vacuous. Dangerous. Lonely. He was used to sleeping in the tight confines of his ship. Or a narrow barracks bunk. Or sometimes on the cold planets, in a heap with other soldiers. Even as he’d climbed the ranks, Frieza kept Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz in low quarters. He told Vegeta that he was too uppity already, he didn’t need his own bedroom, let alone his own bathroom. And living quarters? He hadn’t had those since he’d been taken from his father as a child.

Vegeta was…lonely. He was used to sleeping with others nearby, or at least connected via scouters in their ships. Unlike Nappa and Radditz, who were pair-bonded, Vegeta had never had a mate, though he was ashamed to think of the times he had consoled himself while listening to those two fuck. Vegeta had had lovers, of course. Most had been single efforts to blow off steam during his usually brief stays on base. 

But then there had been the Namekian conscript. They’d had a good time, nothing serious. Until Nappa caught them. Vegeta beat Nappa and Radditz within an inch of death just to shut them up about it. Their obnoxious assumptions. Vegeta ground his teeth at the memory.

Not that the Earth Namek would be anything like the conscript. But…Vegeta thought he’d seen something in the way the Namek looked at him. But no. Vegeta tried to get ahold of himself. It was absurd to think such a thing. He’d probably have better luck with the blue-haired Earth woman.

After tossing and turning another lonely hour in the enormous bed, in the enormous room, in the enormous compound, Vegeta slid his hand down his belly. The empty room was good for one thing, at least. None of the Frieza Force soldiers liked using anyone else’s pod because they were one of the few places anyone had privacy. The insides of all of them were probably covered in all manner of genetic material.

Vegeta pulled on his balls, caressing each, trying to remember the feel of mouths and tongues and other hands on him. The Namekian conscript had been well over a year earlier. Vegeta had been without anything since then. He hadn’t even jacked off since right before his battle on Earth.

Now he was achingly hard. He’d spent too much time dwelling on the woman. More still on the Namek. He squeezed his head, began to move his hand roughly over his tip. His hips rose up. _Unable to resist even my own hand_ , he thought with a rueful smirk. He twisted and slid the pre-cum down his shaft. Thankfully there was plenty of it. He pulled on himself, getting rougher every time his hand clenched tight over his tip. He came hard, spraying semen all over his scarred abs. 

He caught his breath. He needed to stop thinking about the Namek. The giant likely hated Vegeta, despised him for his villainy here and on Namek. And Vegeta had been more of a flaming asshole than usual when he arrived on Earth, he’d be the first to admit it. 

He was fresh off splitting from the Namekian conscript (Vegeta couldn’t bring himself to use his name; it had been a fling, despite Nappa’s presumptuous insinuations). Vegeta was lonely. Angry. Then to show up and find a stray Namek somehow washed up on Earth’s distant shores, all ready to do battle with Vegeta. An extremely good-looking Namek. That fanged smirk. Broad shoulders. Excellent hands. _Shit_ , he was hard again.

Vegeta had no idea what the solar cycles were like on Earth, so he didn’t even know if it was worth trying to sleep now. He couldn’t very well leave this situation unresolved. Couldn’t show up to train with the Namek led by his raging hard-on. Ask if perhaps he’d like to fuck as well as spar? Vegeta gave into the demands of his body again, showered quickly, and finally moved into the closet, which was still four or five times as large as his pod, but not so obviously lonely as the bedroom.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, his efforts had been in vain. He was hard as marble again. The sun was rising so he put on a gi the woman had left. He growled. It was like Kakarot’s. He shed it and found some shorts that were a material similar in feel to his uniform. Fitted. Perfect for fighting. Less perfect for hiding hard-ons. He searched out the Namek’s chi, splashing his face with cold water, and tried to think chaste thoughts. Which he failed at. Miserably. He gave up and roughly jerked himself off again.

The Namek’s chi was very faint. So the Demon King, as they called him here, was going to make him travel. That suited Vegeta just fine. He would have time to clear his mind. 

He stopped by the kitchen to eat and almost hit the ceiling when the woman touched his bare back as he looked in the fridge. Her chi was so microscopic that she could sneak up on him if he wasn’t paying attention. “Damnit, woman! Knock that off!”

“Well good morning to you too, you jerk! I guess you didn’t sleep well.”

“I slept fine,” he barked, realizing too late that he was probably reading too much into her jab.

Her eyes were on him again. Did the foolish woman find him attractive? He let himself look at her. She was certainly beautiful, with those captivating eyes and porcelain smooth skin. And a body to back up her pretty face. He needed to stop such thoughts or he would be in an awkward situation. He growled, “Don’t ever touch me again,” though it pained him to say it. It was better than popping wood in her kitchen like a pubescent boy.

He didn’t give her a chance to answer. He fled, zeroing in on the Namek’s chi, and tore through the air.

_Catch me if you can_ , came the demon’s voice. 

Vegeta clutched at his head. The Namek had spoken inside his head somehow. _That_ was not good. Vegeta didn’t know that Nameks were telepaths. He thought loudly back, _Get the fuck out of my head!_

Rumbling laughter. Gods, Vegeta almost groaned. The laughter may as well have rippled along his loins for the way it made Vegeta ache. He should’ve told the enormous Namek to fuck off yesterday. Vegeta's mind and body were not cooperating with his attempts to not have a hard-on.

_You don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine,_ the Namek’s gravelly voice said in his mind. A long silence. Then, _And you should learn to shield your mind anyway. It would give you better control._

Vegeta ground his teeth together and growled. He’d lost the Namek’s chi in his terror that the green bastard could read his mind. He stopped abruptly and focused on feeling him out. They were in the middle of nowhere, though Vegeta could see the coastline off to his left.

He tried to “talk” again. _I thought you wanted to train? Stop hiding, you green coward!_

_Isn’t finding your opponent an important component of battle, you…caramel? Beige? Tan? Taupe? Bastard?_ More laughter.

Vegeta laughed now too. _Well played, Namek._

_I have a name, you arrogant prick._

_Which it would be impertinent to use._

_Yeah, because you’re all about manners._ Then when Vegeta didn’t respond, _Wait, are you serious?_

_Yes, of course!_

_Get used to Earth,_ Vegeta _. We use names here._

Vegeta grumbled. Names were…personal. It was fine with subordinates or people he had no respect for, but to call the Namek or the woman by their names would signify either that lack of respect…or more intimacy than Vegeta had had since…well, since that idiot Nappa had ruined everything.

“Why do you care that he caught us?” the conscript had asked afterwards, when Vegeta was freaking out.

“Entanglements like this are weakness,” Vegeta had said.

“You’re so much stronger than he is, what does it matter?” And why had it mattered? Vegeta had used the conscript's name plenty. Gasped his name. Pleaded his name. And the conscript had used Vegeta’s. Vegeta could still hear it sometimes and now he wondered if all Nameks were telepaths. Maybe it _was_ the conscript, calling out to him across the void of space. Calling his name.

The Namek here, on Earth, brought Vegeta back to himself with a savage kick to the back. The conscript had been smaller than this outsized Earth Namek. Vegeta’s size. The huge Earth Namek laughed out loud and said, “I didn’t expect to get the drop on you so easily, Vegeta.”

Vegeta tried to crush the thrill of pleasure he felt hearing the Namek say his name. Imagining him saying it in a different context. Heat rushed to Vegeta’s cheeks; he had no idea if the Namek could hear his thoughts, hear him thinking the Namek’s name, even if he wouldn’t say it.

“I—you—wait just a minute!” Vegeta stammered, blocking another kick, “Can you read minds? Or just speak?”

The Namek smirked, making Vegeta’s stomach drop as his fangs glinted in the sunrise. “Got something to hide, Vegeta?”

“Stop saying that!” Vegeta roared as he attacked.

Then they sparred in earnest and it felt good to come to blows. He wished he didn’t relish every time their skin came in contact, or that his breath didn’t catch in his throat when the Namek threw off his cape and head-wrap, baring a tantalizing amount of taut green pectorals, or that he didn’t have to will down his hard-on when the Namek’s gi was partially destroyed, leaving him almost bare from the waist up.

As if the demon heard Vegeta’s thoughts, he tore the tattered remainder off, his eyes never leaving Vegeta’s. A half-smile flitted across the Namek’s angular face. Then he knocked Vegeta senseless and sent him crashing to the ground. Vegeta’s dick was proving to be a serious liability in this fight. He tried to get his focus back. He managed to spar somewhat competently for the rest of the day. Even if his heart did skip a beat every time the Namek growled his name, which he seemed to do a gratuitous amount.

Vegeta eventually spiraled down into the sea, rinsing the grime of the day off as best he could in the salty water. He felt the Namek join him but said nothing. Stars were flickering into view as darkness crept across the sky. He wondered if Nameks had good night vision, like Saiyans. Like predators. Vegeta watched the Namek as he scrubbed his hands over his face. Vegeta sighed and turned away to look up at the stars.

“Was it worth it, Namek?”

“I think so, Saiyan.”

Vegeta laughed and swam farther out to sea. The Namek followed. “And you, Vegeta? Was this even a challenge for you? It’s too bad Gohan’s mother is so controlling. You’d be better served by training with him.”

Vegeta snorted. He said, “Your skill in battle makes up for any lack of power and that whelp’s combat skills are nonexistent. Besides, you are much, much stronger than when I came to Earth before.”

“As are you. If this becomes tedious, I’ll understand if you no longer wish to train.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Even if that were to become the case, what else do I have to do?” He regretted saying it immediately. It had managed to sound both pathetic and belittling at the same time. He added, “But this was far from tedious. It felt good.”

He heard the Namek open his mouth to say something, then close it. They floated on their backs looking up at the night sky. The silence felt both comfortable and fraught. But Vegeta didn’t dare break it for fear he would say something foolish.

The Namek’s shoulder bumped his as they bobbed. Vegeta could feel him tense expectantly, undoubtedly ready for Vegeta to fly off the handle. Vegeta said nothing and tried to maintain the connection. He had to subdue the pleasant shiver that had almost rippled over him at the contact. It was the closest Vegeta had come to companionship in a long time. After a while, Vegeta worked up the will to leave that small touch. He rose up out of the water and blasted himself dry. The demon followed suit. They were close, barely a body’s breadth apart. 

The Namek said, his voice low and rough, “Tomorrow, then?” and Vegeta thought his eyes looked imploring somehow, like maybe he thought Vegeta would say no, or maybe like he wanted to say more.


	2. Training on the Stupid Planet

Vegeta’s routine was the same for months. He woke at dawn, jerked off, sparred all day with the demon (with increasingly unbearable desire), wound down in the sea, sometimes floating together with the Namek for hours; either talking nonstop or resting in companionable silence. Aching, longing silence for Vegeta. Then back to the woman’s compound. He pulled himself off again, then fitful, broken sleep in his too big, too lonely closet.

After six months or so, Vegeta was strongly considering propositioning the Namek. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. His fear of rejection and subsequent humiliation was powerful, but he thought—hoped desperately—that the Namek wanted him too. Vegeta was even more terrified because he no longer just wanted to fuck the Namek. Their crepuscular chats were often intense, but always enjoyable, and Vegeta thought some nights they were even flirtatious. As a result, Vegeta now found himself not just in lust with the Namek, but in love, which was far worse.

They fought savagely that day. Vegeta was impressed at the Namek’s improvement. They were good for each other in their training. Vegeta had been able to rely on raw power for so long that his skills had slipped. The Namek was too cunning to be defeated by raw power alone while Vegeta was too powerful to be beaten by strategy alone. The Namek had gotten more powerful and Vegeta had become more skilled.

Vegeta landed an attack that sent the green behemoth plummeting to the earth. Vegeta waited for his counterattack, catching his breath. But the Namek didn’t get up.

Vegeta’s heart skipped in terror that he’d injured or even killed the Namek. He sped to the ground and cried out, “Piccolo!” as he fell to his knees beside the limp green body. Vegeta checked his pulse and the Namek’s eyes cracked open. Vegeta’s hand was behind the Namek’s neck and the other rested on his broad chest. Vegeta had forgotten how hot Namek bodies were, like living lava. Vegeta’s eyes grew wide. He considered fleeing, having shown his hand to some extent. He said, trying to keep his voice steady, “Are you hurt? Can you move?”

The Namek’s rumbling laugh felt even more amazing when Vegeta was touching him. Vegeta imagined it with their bodies pressed together but stopped as his dick came to life. The Namek said, “Of course I’m hurt. That’s kind of the point, right?” He smirked and continued in a whisper, “I heard you.”

“What?”

“You said my name.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Vegeta said, smirking in return. He cradled the Namek and helped him to sit up. “Done for the day? Maybe you should rest tomorrow?” Vegeta’s throat felt tight.

The Namek chuckled and braced himself on Vegeta’s bare shoulder to stand. Vegeta’s body thrummed at the prolonged touch. The Namek growled, “You won’t get off that easy.”

Laughter burst out of Vegeta as he thought, _After all these months, I think I would._ Then he couldn’t decide whether he hoped the Namek had heard the thought or not. The Namek punched him hard in the gut and they got back to training until sundown.

Vegeta dove deep in the ocean, then rocketed up to the surface. Normally the Namek did the same, but Vegeta saw he was wading into the waves. Vegeta had always been beside him when he’d done this in the past, so it would’ve been too obvious if he ogled the Namek. But now…now he could check him out under the cover of darkness and distance. The Namek was naked! Had he always been naked? Vegeta groaned and plunged into the water again. No amount of self-recrimination or lack of oxygen was able to tame his hard-on.

The Namek found him deep underwater and they rose up to the air side by side. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly as they gasped for breath. If he didn’t float on his back as they always did, it would likely strike the Namek as strange, so Vegeta reluctantly reclined beside the demon and hoped the darkness would hide his arousal.

They chatted some about different battle strategies when injured, and Vegeta’s hard-on mostly diminished. Eventually they bobbed in silence, gazing up at the stars. Their shoulders touched, as they often did. But then Vegeta felt their upper arms press together. Then their forearms. Vegeta’s chest constricted until he couldn’t breathe. Then Piccolo’s fingers hooked around Vegeta’s palm, trailing down until their fingers laced together.

Vegeta’s heart stumbled and he tried frantically to breathe normally. Every nerve in his body was on fire. They floated, holding hands, for a long while, then Piccolo brought their clasped hands up to his mouth. He kissed Vegeta’s knuckles in the darkness, the inside of his wrist. The demon whispered, “Tomorrow?”

Vegeta ached to take Piccolo home with him, but he was afraid to destroy whatever had just happened. “Dawn.”

“Sleep well, Vegeta,” Piccolo said, releasing his hand, and took off.

Vegeta laid in the water for a long time, trying to calm his heart and his mind.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta’s heart thudded unnaturally hard through all their sparring. His mind raced in circles with what to do that evening. The fragile, delicate intimacy of the night before felt like blown glass and Vegeta was afraid if he tried something more aggressive, it would shatter.

Piccolo seemed no different than the day before. Like nothing had changed. This made Vegeta feel slightly insane, because he felt as if the world was upside down. Inside out. Vegeta couldn’t decide whether to use Piccolo’s name or not, both feeling ridiculously bold if he did, and absurdly rude if he didn’t, so he avoided addressing the demon altogether. Vegeta fought like an amateur, trying and failing repeatedly to focus on anything but how marvelous it had felt when Piccolo’s fingers were between his.

By the time the sun had set, Vegeta had worked himself up to the point that he couldn’t catch his breath even as Piccolo dropped down into the sea. Vegeta followed, unable to discern any other course of action. It was like his brain played the night before on a loop: Vegeta couldn’t even imagine a different ending, good or bad.

Before they had even broken the surface, he felt Piccolo’s hand in his. It practically sent him into tachycardia. Piccolo teased him as they laid back, their bodies touching as Piccolo held Vegeta’s hand pressed tightly to his sternum. “You were not at your best today, Saiyan.”

“No. No, I was not. That was a routing, to be sure.”

“My old self would be delighted to see me kick your ass that way.”

“Ha! Undoubtedly nearly everyone I’ve ever met would be delighted to see you kick my ass that way. I’ve earned more ass-kickings than I’ve received in my life.” His old self? Vegeta wondered if that meant he no longer felt that way. Then he berated himself. Obviously Piccolo felt _something_ for him, or why would he hold Vegeta’s hand? Twice.

Piccolo chuckled and squeezed Vegeta’s hand. They chatted, floating for a while longer, but then Piccolo led Vegeta up onto the shore, something they’d never done. Vegeta’s heart skittered around in his chest like a scared animal. Piccolo didn’t release Vegeta's hand until he flopped on his back in the sand, and then only because he pulled Vegeta into his arms so the back of Vegeta’s head rested on Piccolo’s shoulder.

The demon pointed at the sky with his other arm and told Vegeta the names for different constellations. Where his arm wrapped around Vegeta and his hand pressed on Vegeta’s abdomen felt like he was wrapped in a heavy bundle of live wires. Piccolo’s fingers moved in lazy circles, feeling Vegeta’s bare skin.

Vegeta said, “I’ve never thought about how if you have a home planet, you always see the same stars. I’ve been somewhere different every few weeks of my life, never seeing the same stars in the same configuration. I wonder if we had constellations on my home planet, before Frieza destroyed it?” Vegeta’s voice was shaky, his breath still coming too fast, too shallow. Thinking about how he’d never even had stars to anchor himself by made him ache with his own aloneness: the emptiness and pointlessness of the universe.

He had never been this shy or timid with someone he wanted before, but he’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Piccolo. Even the conscript, the closest thing to love Vegeta had ever felt, hadn’t brought Vegeta to his knees like this. But Vegeta had never even contemplated the possibility of more than a having a good time fucking someone until he had to move on to his next job, his next base of operations. It terrified him that he wanted more from Piccolo than his body. Vegeta knew how to get bodies, knew how to get laid, or at least he had when he was a soldier, but he didn’t know how to go about making someone fall in love with him. And he desperately wanted Piccolo to fall in love with him.

Piccolo continued, oblivious to the inner battle Vegeta was waging, “They have constellations on Namek. It seems something that all sentient creatures do: try to make some sense out of something as unfathomable as the cosmos.”

“Try to make sense out of everything, more like. Or anything,” Vegeta answered and he thought Piccolo squeezed him tighter.

They laid in silence for a long time. Piccolo’s far arm reached across his body to grab Vegeta’s outside hand. He laced their fingers and they rested on the hard rise of Piccolo’s hip. Piccolo pointed out more constellations, talked some about the mythology the Earthlings had created around Kami and himself.

Vegeta saw a shooting star and pointed. “Look!”

They fell into quiet. He thought he felt Piccolo’s body relax beneath his. He could feel Piccolo’s hot breath on his cheek. He dared a glance up and Piccolo's eyes were closed. Vegeta wondered if Piccolo would stay all night like this, if they could sleep together under the stars, but a moment later, he felt Piccolo shift. The demon took his hand away, got to his feet, and pulled Vegeta up with him.

Vegeta could see his face well in the starlight, but he still couldn't read it. Piccolo was looking into his eyes and Vegeta searched them, but couldn’t decide if this was the time to act. If he took action, would Piccolo think he just wanted sex? He _did_ want sex, very badly, but he wanted everything from Piccolo. Forever. It was so much pressure. Vegeta needed to not fuck it up. But Vegeta wasn’t even sure what fucking this up would look like.

Piccolo said, “Tomorrow?”

Vegeta smirked and looked down and away from Piccolo’s intense gaze. “Yes, I’ll try to be less useless tomorrow…”

A little chuff of laughter came from Piccolo and he waited until Vegeta looked back up at him. He whispered, “Goodnight, Vegeta. Sleep well.”

* * *

Nothing that night would tame Vegeta’s hard-on. He thought his poor dick would be rubbed raw before he would ever be able to get to sleep. And he loathed himself. He should have kissed Piccolo. But he knew he wouldn’t ever want to stop once he started. Kissing Piccolo was undoubtedly very addictive. Vegeta imagined it as he brought himself off, _again_. And remained rigid as stone.

He laid awake, but refused to touch his prick anymore. He needed to get ahold of himself. He was being a complete idiot. He could kiss Piccolo the next day. Surely there was no way a kiss could fuck things up. But what if _only_ kissing fucked it up? What if Piccolo misread that as Vegeta not wanting sex? And if Piccolo did want sex, wouldn’t that put him off? 

He growled in the darkness. He tried to think about how he and his conscript, Talon—it felt strange to think his name, disrespectful, especially after how Vegeta had ended things, at the top of the list of things Vegeta had fucked up—had gotten together. How Vegeta had seduced him. But it was no use. That had been straightforward, without subtlety. Vegeta had wanted to fuck him, and nothing more, and had told Talon as much. Vegeta had also had no doubt that Talon was very interested in being fucked by Vegeta. Once Vegeta had fucked Talon, they'd had such a good time that they kept fucking. Then fucking was followed by cuddling, cuddling led to talking, talking led to almost loving Talon by the end.

Vegeta felt paralyzed by his own lack of knowledge about the way things like this proceeded on this stupid planet. Maybe he should have just propositioned Piccolo from the very beginning. But if Piccolo hadn't wanted him, then he likely would have stopped training with Vegeta, and then Vegeta might have had no chance to make Piccolo fall for him. And it didn’t bear worrying about since it wasn’t as if Vegeta could go back for a do-over anyway.

He resolved the next day that he would do something, anything, so Piccolo didn't feel he had no initiative, no desire. Then Vegeta thought maybe his instincts would kick in. Part of the problem was that he could never think straight around Piccolo. Maybe once he’d kissed him, he’d be able to think again.


	3. Taking Action

The second day after Piccolo turned Vegeta into a moron by holding his hand, they fought as usual, but with an electricity in the air that made them both more powerful. Vegeta was grateful that, if nothing else, his exuberant masturbation the night before seemed to have cleared his head enough that he could actually fight. And Vegeta had never enjoyed landing punches so much as he did when they touched Piccolo’s unclothed skin. Piccolo employed a lot of holds and grappled more than usual, not that Vegeta was complaining. It was as close to physical affection as Vegeta had gotten in a long time, aside from Piccolo’s gentle advances the previous two nights.

The sun was setting and orange light glinted off Piccolo’s dark eyes as he pinned Vegeta on a grassy hillock. His shins held Vegeta’s thighs spread wide and he had Vegeta’s arms pinned, palming Vegeta’s hands almost in his armpits so Vegeta couldn’t blast him. Vegeta’s breath tore out of him and he tried to control his reaction to the fact that Piccolo’s crotch was pressed firmly against Vegeta’s. He panicked as he began to get hard.

Vegeta tried to buck the hold with his hips and Piccolo’s face changed. It became more intense, but somehow softer. His hands slipped off Vegeta’s hands onto his bare chest. Vegeta almost groaned and he knew his eyes were wide, frantic. Piccolo rasped, “Vegeta…” and bent forward.

Vegeta’s hand flew uncontrollably to Piccolo’s jaw, cupping his cheek as he whispered, “Piccolo?” and curled up toward the demon, their faces close. Vegeta’s eyelids slid down. Piccolo’s did too: he was looking at Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta brushed his lips over Piccolo’s. Piccolo’s breath came faster but he didn’t protest, so Vegeta kissed him, his lips insistent as they opened Piccolo’s mouth. Vegeta’s tongue delved into the sensuous fanged mouth he’d been dreaming about for months.

Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta. His shins slid off Vegeta’s thighs so he was straddling him now. His hand trailed up Vegeta’s spine into his hair and clutched at him, like he didn’t want Vegeta to get away. Their hips ground together and Vegeta felt his demon’s erection tight against his own. He groaned, “Gods, Piccolo…” and rolled Piccolo onto his back.

Vegeta’s mind was so clouded with lust, he couldn’t focus enough to know what was appropriate. So he kept kissing, kept tasting his demon, finally letting his mouth drag down over Piccolo’s jaw onto his neck and his chest. Piccolo’s top was already destroyed, leaving his broad, beautifully muscled chest bare for Vegeta’s mouth to peruse. He sucked hard on Piccolo’s simmering skin. He loved the different textures of his demon: the silken, smooth green skin of his face, neck, back, and pecs; the pinwale, velvet corduroy of his arms, legs, and torso; the taut, rough pink ridges of his abs, biceps, and forearms. Piccolo’s powerful thighs gripped Vegeta’s hips as they drove their crotches together with need.

Vegeta’s breath came in ragged draws as he sucked his way over every inch of Piccolo’s upper body. Piccolo’s hands were on a similar journey on Vegeta’s back and ass, reaching inside Vegeta’s shorts to grip his cheeks. As Vegeta took a green nipple in his mouth, Piccolo growled, “Kami, Vegeta…” and trailed off into a low moan. Vegeta wondered if Piccolo knew what it did to him to hear his name on his demon’s green lips.

Vegeta worked his way over to Piccolo’s other nipple and let his hand skim down Piccolo’s belly. Since Piccolo had instigated going down pants, he tore at the waist of Piccolo’s pants and pulled out Piccolo’s hard, green cock. Piccolo gasped and his hips arched up off the ground as he threw his head back. Vegeta’s insides clenched just seeing how much Piccolo needed him. Wanted him. Vegeta dragged his mouth down along the hard ridges of Piccolo’s abs.

He licked Piccolo’s slit and groaned as pre-cum spilled into his mouth. He cupped Piccolo’s hairless balls, caressing each as he sucked Piccolo’s head hard. Now his demon couldn’t stop murmuring Vegeta’s name and it was driving Vegeta wild with need. He needed Piccolo to come for him. Needed it more than his own release.

He took all of Piccolo’s considerable length in his mouth, pushing the green hard-on deep into his throat, and used the muscles there to squeeze Piccolo’s tip. He thrust Piccolo into his throat again and again, breathing hard through his nose so he never had to break the suction. Piccolo roared his name now, arching hard into Vegeta, his hand twined with Vegeta’s, and he begged. Begged using Vegeta’s name, pleading for Vegeta to give him his release. Then Piccolo bellowed, “Fuck, I’m coming, Vegeta, oh fuck, I’m coming!” 

Vegeta felt the hot pulse of Piccolo’s seed in his throat and he sucked the final few spurts out of the still hard green cock before he pulled off, trying to contain his satisfied grin.

Piccolo lay gasping in the grass, beautiful in the gloaming, and his fangs glinted bright white in the dim. He curled up to kiss Vegeta hard and reached into the front of his shorts, then growled and tore them off. He knocked Vegeta roughly onto his back, pinning his arms above his head, and kissed him deeply, almost angrily. Vegeta’s hips rose up to rub his aching prick against Piccolo’s bare skin, until Piccolo moved to get his pants off from around his knees, since Vegeta had been too impatient to remove them entirely.

Piccolo’s claws tickled along Vegeta’s cock, then onto his balls. The demon dragged them along the sac, making it pucker. Vegeta groaned into Piccolo’s mouth. Piccolo took his mouth away from the kiss and bent to lick Vegeta’s shaft. He trailed his tongue up and down the underside, licking the cleft in his balls, then onto his taint. 

Vegeta gasped, “Piccolo, can I…can I…while you suck me…” Vegeta didn’t know if he dared say what he really wanted. He knew it was maybe going too far. But he also wanted Piccolo’s bliss.

Piccolo looked up and paused. His hands ran along Vegeta’s hips and flanks. He said, “Can you what?”

“Take you, with my mouth? Your _theadur_ , I mean.”

Piccolo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You know about that?”

Vegeta nodded. He said, “Please, Piccolo? I want you so badly.” Piccolo’s cheeks flushed and Vegeta lunged to kiss him. He murmured into Piccolo’s mouth, “Please, Piccolo, my demon,” as he caressed Piccolo’s jaw and neck. Piccolo kissed him hard enough to push him back to the ground. Then he spun around and straddled Vegeta’s face.

Vegeta smirked when he saw Piccolo was already stiff again. He clasped Piccolo’s erection in one hand while he helped Piccolo tuck his hips with the other. Nestled a little behind Piccolo’s balls, practically invisible if you didn’t know to look, was the entrance to Piccolo’s _theadur_ : Talon had shown Vegeta the magic of that secret organ only after Vegeta had left on several missions and come back to Talon every time. It wasn’t a casual thing for Nameks. It was where they mated with males. Where they laid eggs. And the source of their greatest pleasure. Vegeta ran his tongue along the tightly closed exterior. Piccolo pulled off Vegeta’s dick to gasp, his face curled back toward Vegeta, his expression some hybrid of ecstasy and agony. Vegeta grinned and went back to pleasuring his demon.

It took force with Vegeta’s tongue to open the secret sheath, but Piccolo’s cries became more ecstatic as he did. Then he slid a finger into the magenta velvet interior. A faint glow bloomed in Piccolo’s skin.

Piccolo sucked him hard and Vegeta gasped against the velvet magic of his demon. He pushed two fingers inside Piccolo, licking around them, and pulled them out to delve in with his tongue. The sheath was amazing in its tightness and simultaneous ability to expand. Vegeta pushed three fingers in and while the velvet tunnel gripped them tightly, he never worried about hurting it as he would with his lover’s anus. He slowly plunged his fingers in and out, trailing his tongue around the outside and onto Piccolo’s balls, all while he moved inexorably closer to his own climax. His hips rose up and met Piccolo’s expertly sucking mouth. Vegeta was holding himself back so he wouldn’t come too soon and be ashamed.

Vegeta thrust a fourth finger inside his demon and Piccolo groaned on his cock, and then Vegeta couldn’t hold back any longer. He rasped, “Piccolo, oh gods, you’re going to make me come if you keep doing that,” and he growled in ecstasy against Piccolo’s _theadur._ He thrust his fingers deeper and deeper until he felt the tight, powerful clenching of Piccolo’s sheath coming on his hand. Piccolo moaned on Vegeta and he exploded in Piccolo’s mouth. He bucked against Piccolo as his demon gripped his ass and took his cock more deeply in his throat. Vegeta stroked Piccolo’s hard-on until he sprayed cum all over Vegeta’s abs, groaning more.

Once Piccolo relinquished his dick, Vegeta reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his demon's sheath. The glow snapped out of his skin like Vegeta had flipped a switch. Piccolo turned around, cleaned Vegeta off with the tattered remains of his shorts, and straddled him. He slid down Vegeta’s body so he could rest his head on Vegeta’s chest. Piccolo kissed his sternum and Vegeta wrapped his arms around his green lover. Well, he hoped Piccolo was his lover now.

After a while, Vegeta could feel Piccolo drowse. He wanted Piccolo to come home with him. But he didn’t know if that was normal or whether Piccolo would want it. He had no idea what Earth customs surrounding sex were. He also knew he had probably crossed some taboo line by asking to touch Piccolo’s _theadur_ during their first encounter.

Then he thought with humiliation of his bedding in a pile in his closet. And his cheeks bloomed with heat remembering the giz-crusted towel from last night, right next to his nest. He didn’t want Piccolo to know how weird he was; that he was so weak he couldn’t sleep in a big, open room; so disgusting that he couldn’t clean up after himself when he jerked off.

He thought back to the previous two nights, how Piccolo had parted from him. He thought that would be a safe way to say goodnight, or see if Piccolo would invite Vegeta to Piccolo’s place. Vegeta would fix his bedding, and ask Piccolo home the next day.

“Piccolo?”

“Mmmm?” Piccolo hummed.

“Tomorrow, right?” Vegeta wanted this again. And again and again.

Piccolo got up abruptly, his cheeks flaming red. He dressed himself, turning away from Vegeta. Heavoided Vegeta’s eyes and barked, “Yeah. Tomorrow.” Then he was gone. Vegeta called after him, but Piccolo never looked back.

Vegeta sat in the dark, bewildered. He’d thought…he ground his teeth at his own stupidity. Piccolo obviously regretted what they’d done. Piccolo had needs too, and he must’ve fallen prey to them, and now that they’d been met, he didn’t need anything more. Especially from someone like Vegeta, who had the gall to ask to touch a Namek’s _theadur_ the first time they made out. 

Shame burned through Vegeta. He shouldn’t have gotten carried away with his desire. He’d wanted Piccolo’s pleasure so badly, and he knew how to give it to him, knew that his _theadur’s_ orgasm was headier than his penis. But if he was honest with himself, it had been more than just wanting to pleasure Piccolo. He had foolishly thought there was some affection between them, but Piccolo clearly didn’t feel that way. He’d probably only made Piccolo feel violated by pushing for his _theadur_.

Vegeta arrived back at his quarters even more lonely than before thanks to his foolish hope from the previous two evenings: hope from a little bit of hand-holding and cuddling. Why had Piccolo done that? That felt so…loving. Vegeta’s asking about the _theadur_ had been based on the belief that Piccolo had feelings for him too. That it wasn’t too much because they would continue to be together.

Vegeta was always such a fool about anything more than sex. Piccolo had used Vegeta for sex, but then Vegeta had ruined even that with his own greediness: wanting more, then taking too much. Vegeta shouldn’t complain. But Vegeta, like an idiot, had still hoped for…what? Companionship? Love? A family? An end to his crushing loneliness? His eyes watered as he tried to sleep in his bed instead of his closet. But the big empty space left his chest even more achingly hollow so he crept into the closet, like a freak, like a coward, but finally slept.


	4. Consequences

Vegeta arrived when it was still dark the next morning. He paced, trying to think of what he should say. Whether he should say anything at all. It was obvious Piccolo regretted his actions the night before. Vegeta knew he should let it go, not humiliate himself more by baring his soul to his demon. The demon. Not his. But still, his heart ached at the thought of not trying. Vegeta took a deep breath to stop the stinging in his nose, the choked feeling in his throat.

Piccolo touched down, his face stony.

Vegeta stammered, “Piccolo, look, I…I think I fucked up last night—“

“Shut the fuck up and fight!” Piccolo came at Vegeta hard. 

“Piccolo—wait—“

Piccolo stopped his words with a hard kick in the mouth. Vegeta tried a few more times to talk, but Piccolo refused to hear him, told him to shut up every time, with words, fists, feet. The demon was brutal all day, but it was with deep sadness that Vegeta noticed he didn’t try a single hold all day. He barely touched Vegeta at all, using mostly kicks and chi attacks. By the end of the day, Vegeta was sore and broken-hearted, bludgeoned into silently accepting that Piccolo had no use for him beyond training.

He dove into the ocean, as they always did, but when he surfaced, Piccolo had gone without a word, not even a surly, “Tomorrow.” Vegeta looked around at the endless nothingness above him, the stars whose names he now knew, thought of his cavernous room, and try though he might, he couldn’t stop his bitter tears.

* * *

Another six months of merciless training passed. Piccolo hardly even spoke to Vegeta. Vegeta kept trying, but found words evaporated in his mouth. Then one day he woke to feel an awful, familiar chi rocketing towards Earth. When he arrived to face Frieza again, Piccolo and the other Earthlings he’d crushed were there. Vegeta wondered if he would die again, and thought at least it would be an end to his suffering.

Piccolo met his eyes and Vegeta couldn’t understand what he saw there. Something crackling and alive, like Piccolo didn’t want to stare at him, but couldn’t stop. Then a boy appeared and murdered Frieza like it was nothing. A Saiyan boy. Who claimed to be from the future, come back in time to wait for Kakarot. The clown returned and they stood in the distance, speaking privately at the boy’s request. 

Vegeta scrutinized Piccolo while he was distracted by watching the boy talk to Kakarot. Piccolo’s face flashed with what appeared to be horrified understanding. Kakarot, looking sheepishly at Vegeta, bungled the warning from the future Saiyan, who was undoubtedly some as yet unborn whelp of Kakarot’s. As Piccolo clarified what the boy had said, he too glanced at Vegeta repeatedly, his eyes dark with inexplicable fury.

There was some solace in having purpose again—to destroy the androids, then Kakarot, or at least die trying. He approached Piccolo and suggested they continue their training. Piccolo sneered at Vegeta, crossing his arms, and said, “Gohan needs me. I’m going to train with him. You don’t need me, you can train alone.”

Vegeta ground his teeth and fled. He wanted to scream that he needed Piccolo more than anything. He told the woman and her father what he required for his training. He loathed his dependence on their help to ascend to super-Saiyan, but being stranded on this stupid planet had meant all sorts of loathsome, humiliating concessions.

He trained for nearly two years alone in the gravity room the woman and her father built for him. Despite his royal blood, he remained stuck as an ordinary Saiyan. He had tried contacting Piccolo daily at first, but had been told, in a variety of colorful ways, to fuck off. Piccolo seemed even angrier now, which Vegeta didn’t understand. It wasn’t as if Vegeta had done anything new to piss Piccolo off. He’d tried to be a good training partner after he’d ruined their friendship, such as it was, with his disastrous attempt to make it more. After over a month of being told telepathically to piss off, he gave up, not wanting to upset Piccolo more, but also because it still stung to hear such venom from Piccolo, long after the surprise wore off.

Vegeta finished another grueling, fruitless day and dragged himself to the kitchen. He ate a little, then sat holding his head in his hands. He was at the end of his rope between his failed training and missing Piccolo. Not just sexually, though he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t part of it, but he missed their training. He missed talking with him. He missed Piccolo teasing him. He missed floating in the ocean, even if all he ever got was their shoulders touching. Any one of those things was better than the nothingness he had. He was tired of his loneliness. His constant ache for companionship.

The woman came into the kitchen and turned on the light and screeched, “Oh! Vegeta! You startled me, sitting in the dark.” She flopped down in the chair next to him, looked at him and said, “ Jeez, what’s with you? You look like you could use some cheering up.”

He raised his head and looked her over. She wore a tube top and a tight, _very_ short pair of shorts. They were basically panties with a zipper.

She saw him checking her out and giggled. “Too bad you told me never to touch you or I might be able to wipe that scowl off your mean ol’ mug.”

He dragged his eyes up her body to her turquoise gaze. He smirked. “Ha, you think you could cheer me up with a little pat on the shoulder?”

She bit her lower lip and lowered her eyelids. When she met his eyes again, hers were blue fire. “Well, that isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” She leaned forward, her breasts pressing together and spilling onto the table. She sighed. “You know, Yamcha and I broke up months ago.”

“Did you? Congratulations,” he said, his tone imperious. Then he lowered his voice to a gravelly purr, leaned toward her, and said, “Do you need cheering up as well, woman?” Vegeta had always been more successful at seducing women, though he’d never been bad at it with men, until Piccolo. But Earth was a different sexual ecosystem. He had learned that homosexuality was taboo in many regions on Earth, unlike practically every other system in the universe, so maybe he’d just have to stick to women here.

She raked her eyes over his bare torso and said, “Maybe we could cheer each other up.”

Vegeta didn’t need anymore encouragement. He grasped the nape of her neck and pulled her soft, tiny body against him as he kissed her. Her mouth was hungry. He stood up, grabbing her thighs, and hiked her voluptuous body onto his hips. He carried her to her bedroom. Aside from not wanting to deal with his closet nonsense, he didn't want his bed to smell like her, even if he never used it. Tonight he wanted one thing. He’d have to be careful not to hurt her, but he needed it so badly—smelled that she needed it too—that he didn’t really care how or from whom he got it.

Her hands raced over his body and the moment he set her on the bed, she yanked down his shorts. Her delicate mouth, so cool compared to a Namek’s, slipped down his cock. But she was good. Her tongue was like a sentient creature playing his dick as though it were an intricate instrument until he cried out, “Stop, woman, or I’ll come!”

She didn’t stop, just dug her nails into his ass where she gripped him. He thrust into her eager mouth and spent himself, bending over her head with the pleasure of it. She sucked the last cum out of him, then kissed up the cleft of his six pack and pecs before savagely kissing his mouth. She said, “Feel any better?”

“I’ll feel better once I eat that pussy of yours,” he growled and pushed her back on the bed. He ripped off her absurdly minuscule clothes. He spread her legs and laid between them, dropping his mouth onto her pussy. He sucked one lip, stopping every so often to run his tongue deeper into her folds, until she was moaning his name, then pushed his tongue inside her opening before he paused to suck her other labia. She clawed at him.

“Suck my clit, you jerk,” she gasped.

He smirked, sucked a few other places, and kept asking, “Here?”

She laughed and said, “I guess Saiyan women didn’t train you properly!”

He grinned and sucked her clit until she was writhing. He pushed two fingers deeply inside her as he paused to say, “Maybe here?”

“Gods, yes, Vegeta! Oh, fuck, keep doing that, I need to come! Make me come, already! What are you waiting for?”

So he did. While she was still twitching, he flipped her over, pulled her up on all fours, and thrust into her, using one hand to palm her jiggling breast and twist her nipple as she groaned his name. He withdrew himself and pushed back inside her slowly. She reared back against him. Her hunger turned him on and he plunged deeper into her warmth, so much cooler than his own body heat, barely even warm compared to the inferno of a Namek. He drove into her hard for a long time before sucking his fingers and reaching around to vibrate his wet fingers on her clit. 

She gasped, “Holy fuck—are you trying to make me come again?”

He murmured, as he curled over and bit her smooth, flawless skin, “Woman, your pussy needs to squeeze my cock if you want me to come. And I’m going to fuck you until I come.” 

As if his words had pushed her over the edge, she started seizing on him. As he let himself go, he nearly shouted, “Piccolo!” but stopped the word in his throat and stammered her name instead, relieved that this shame came at the end of their fucking.

He fell back on the bed and pulled her onto his chest. He let her kiss over his pecs and tried to forget the shamefulness of almost crying out to another while fucking her. He hadn't even been pretending she was Piccolo, he just missed him so powerfully. Piccolo was like a fog on all Vegeta’s thoughts and actions. Vegeta hated himself. He liked the blue-haired woman; it wasn’t that. And she had proven herself delightful to fuck. He just couldn’t dispel Piccolo. Even thinking of the Namek had renewed his hard-on.

The woman smiled and kissed his mouth as she straddled him, rubbing the underside of his cock in her slick folds. “Mmmm…Are Saiyan appetites in bed like your other appetites?”

He took her breast in his mouth, leaving marks as he sucked hard on his way her nipple. “I guess you’ll have to keep fucking me and find out.”

And she did. The woman fucked him night after night, and many days too. After over a month of fucking her, one night he smelled she was in heat, but since Kakarot only had the one son after years of being with the Earth woman, he assumed that human-Saiyan hybrids were rarely viable. The woman surely knew she was in heat and she didn’t seem to care. So he didn’t worry about it. 

A few days after her heat ended, like it had all been nothing, she came to Vegeta, and instead of fucking him, said they had to be done fucking. The idiot boyfriend had come crawling back, begging her to be with him again. And she had agreed. She had chosen that weakling over Vegeta. He tried to hide his fury. His sadness. She said, as she gave him a parting kiss, “I mean, it’s not like you want to _be_ with me. We just have a good time in bed.”

Vegeta refused to debase himself by arguing with her or trying to win her back from that moron. But Vegeta _had_ wanted to be with her. He thought he had made that very clear. Maybe she had been a second choice, but Vegeta liked her, cared for her even, and loved fucking her.

Then he realized that maybe she had no idea he cared about her. Maybe his affection _hadn’t_ been made clear. What if Piccolo had thought the same thing? Had thought that Vegeta didn’t want to _be_ with him.


	5. Hearts Laid Bare

The next morning, Vegeta mentally shouted, _Piccolo!_

_Gods, Vegeta, you don’t have to shout, how many fucking times do I have to tell you? What do you want?_

_Meet me where we used to train?_

_Why? No, I don’t want to, I told you to fuck off._

_Please…Please, Piccolo? Then I’ll leave you alone, forever, if you wish,_ Vegeta implored, his heart aching. He hadn’t seen Piccolo even once since the future boy’s warning. Hadn’t heard his surly voice in well over a year.

_Oh, fine. Now?_

_Yes, now._

Vegeta rocketed to their spot. He waited, on the edge of tears. This planet was so frustrating. Piccolo touched down. No cape. No head wrap. He cracked his knuckles. He looked eager to destroy Vegeta. Probably could, given Vegeta’s frantic state of mind.

“What do you want, Vegeta? You seem unclear on what ‘fuck off’ means.”

Vegeta tried to contain his emotions. He choked out, “Why did it end the way it did? I just need to know why, because I don’t understand! I thought…you held my hand, for fuck’s sake, so I thought…Gods, I don’t understand anything about this fucking planet.” A tear spilled down his cheek and he wiped it away. He ground his teeth, looked down to hide his watery eyes.

Piccolo looked flabbergasted, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He stepped closer and bent his head to find Vegeta’s eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I can’t stop missing you! I can’t stop thinking about you. But I don’t know what I did wrong! I just…I need to know what I did to fuck it up. I know you hate me, but why? Why did you end it? I thought we had more…more than just sex.”

Piccolo gaped and said, “I…I thought you ended it. You’re the one who sent me packing!”

Now Vegeta broke. He sobbed, “Of course I didn’t end it! Why would I end it? It’s what I’ve wanted since I met you! You left. You just took off! You wouldn’t even speak to me the next day.”

Piccolo’s eyes looked pained. He stammered, “You…I…I mean, you, you…I let you touch my _theadur_ , Vegeta! And you just said you’d see me the next day! I’ve never let anyone do that. Touch me there. I felt so cheap—I never should have let you, not the first time we even did anything—but I thought…I thought it meant something to you. Then to not even spend the night together? Fuck, what did you expect me to think?” Piccolo swallowed hard.

Vegeta’s heart lurched with the possibility that Piccolo had wanted him. Maybe wanted to _be_ with him. Vegeta stepped closer to Piccolo and said, “It did! It meant everything. I just…I didn’t know if you wanted to be with me. I don’t know how things are done here. And I…I’m ashamed…I have trouble sleeping the way Earthlings do. I sleep…differently…so I was too embarrassed to bring you to my room and I thought, I don’t know, I was just trying to say goodnight how you had parted from me after…after you held my hand, after we looked at the stars together,” Vegeta choked on a sob. Then he cried, “It was foolish, but I never meant to hurt you. I love you.”

Piccolo’s eyebrows shot up again. “You do?”

Vegeta hadn’t meant to be quite so candid with Piccolo, but there it was: his heart laid bare. He half-laughed, “Of course, you foolish Namek! Haven’t you seen what an idiot I am for you?”

Piccolo moved until their chests nearly touched. “You weren’t just using me for sex?”

Vegeta shook his head, swiped at his tears. “No! I thought that was why you left. I thought you’d gotten what you wanted, but that I had overstepped and pissed you off. Or that I was terrible—“

“You were incredible—“

“I didn’t want to push you if you were disgusted by me. But it has come to my attention that I’m not very adept at expressing affection, and I realized maybe you thought that I didn’t care for you, that I didn’t want to be with you. But I do. Please, Piccolo…please give me another chance. That’s all I want. I want to be with you.” Piccolo stared down at him, his eyes searching Vegeta's. Vegeta rose up on his toes, dared to slide his hands over Piccolo’s chest, behind his neck. “Please?” Vegeta breathed.

Piccolo bent and kissed Vegeta tentatively, his lips moving along Vegeta’s top lip, then the bottom. His hands brushed Vegeta’s flanks, running down onto his hips, and pulled Vegeta against him. Kissed him more deeply. Vegeta swept his fingers over Piccolo’s cheek, held his jaw as his tongue danced with Piccolo’s. He pulled back only to whisper, “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. Forgive me?”

Piccolo’s eyelids lowered and he kissed Vegeta tenderly. “I can’t seem to help forgiving you.”

Vegeta’s lips moved against Piccolo’s more hesitant mouth. He slipped his tongue inside Piccolo’s mouth again, ran it along the edge of his teeth, deftly avoiding his fangs. Then he slowly sucked along Piccolo’s jaw. Piccolo murmured, “No _theadur_ yet. You have to earn that this time.”

Vegeta’s heart pounded, and he was shaky, but he smiled and stroked Piccolo’s antennae. “I look forward to every step of earning it.” He held Piccolo’s face, kissed his mouth more.

Piccolo pressed their bodies close and his hips rolled against Vegeta’s. Vegeta stifled a groan, feeling his demon’s hard-on pressed against his own as Piccolo pulled him up by his ass. They kept kissing, exploring one another’s mouths. Vegeta floated, freeing Piccolo’s hands to take in his body. His slid his hands under Vegeta’s tank, shimmying it up until he pulled his mouth away to slide it over Vegeta’s arms and head.

Piccolo breathed, “Fucking gods, Vegeta…” as he took in Vegeta’s bare torso. He wrapped his powerful arms around Vegeta and hiked him up so he could suck along Vegeta’s collarbone. He bit Vegeta’s shoulder, then back across his neck and jaw to his other shoulder, a circuit of kissing as Vegeta’s head lolled back with pleasure.

Vegeta fisted his hand in the front of Piccolo’s shirt and yanked it off in one long rip. Piccolo chuckled and hitched Vegeta up more to lick his pecs and down the center line of his abs. Vegeta curled down and tipped Piccolo’s head back to take his mouth, kissing him deeply as Piccolo let him slide back down his now bare upper body. Vegeta reveled in all his demon’s textures. His hands slid down over Piccolo’s back, gripping the powerful muscles there before he trailed his hands over both of Piccolo’s arms, lacing his fingers with Piccolo’s as he craned his neck back to keep kissing Piccolo as he touched back down on the ground.

He pulled his hands free and tucked his fingers inside the belt of Piccolo’s pants, but paused to see if Piccolo would stop him. Piccolo only kissed him harder, bumped his hips toward Vegeta’s hands. He tore his demon’s pants off as easily as he’d wrecked his shirt. Piccolo said, with a smile, “You know, you can just take them off, you don’t have to destroy them.”

“I don’t want you to be able to put them back on,” Vegeta said, grinning against Piccolo’s lips, their eyes meeting as he pulled Piccolo down to kiss him more deeply. He wrapped one arm around Piccolo’s waist, ran his other hand down over his demon’s hip, and gripped his thigh as he tilted Piccolo back, lowering them both to the ground. 

Vegeta sucked hard along Piccolo’s pecs, biting a little, as he moved from one nipple to the other before going back up Piccolo’s neck to his mouth. He kissed him helplessly now, his need and hunger starting to cloud his judgement. He knew this was his last chance, that he couldn’t fuck this up. But the relief at being with Piccolo again, just feeling his body against Vegeta’s, was like a drug. He could think of nothing but getting more.

He was astride Piccolo’s leg, and Piccolo’s hips rose up against Vegeta in a slow, rolling rhythm. Piccolo’s breath was coming faster with every kiss, every touch, as Vegeta’s hand explored Piccolo’s body. Piccolo’s hands gripped Vegeta’s ass under his pants like he feared the smaller man would float away if Piccolo didn’t keep him anchored. Vegeta kissed his way across Piccolo’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, down the valley between his pectorals. His tongue found each crenellation of Piccolo’s ab muscles as he caressed Piccolo’s face with his free hand. Piccolo turned and sucked Vegeta’s fingers until Vegeta couldn’t concentrate he was so turned on. His demon was deliberately getting them wet, adding extra spit. Vegeta met Piccolo’s hungry gaze and trailed his sopping fingers down over Piccolo’s hip.

He licked Piccolo’s shaft as he pushed his demon’s leg up alongside his torso. Before he took Piccolo deeper in his mouth, he murmured, “Okay?” as he touched Piccolo’s bud. Piccolo nodded, and Vegeta slipped a finger inside Piccolo, making his demon groan. As Vegeta moved his hand and mouth in time, Piccolo’s breaths came harder and faster. Piccolo brought his other leg up, giving Vegeta better access, so he carefully pushed a second finger inside his demon.

“Vegeta, holy shit,” Piccolo gasped.

Vegeta felt Piccolo twitching. Piccolo murmured his name again and again as Vegeta worked him. Piccolo saying his name still drove him wild. Vegeta pulled off and begged, “Come for me, my demon,” against Piccolo’s tip, then sucked his dick hard, and his fingers reached deeper inside his demon. He curled them to push Piccolo over the edge. Piccolo roared and his hips slammed against Vegeta’s hand. His clawed fingers tangled in Vegeta’s hair. Salty semen burst into Vegeta’s mouth again and again, until Piccolo was practically whimpering, but Vegeta milked every last drop of cum out of his demon.

Piccolo seized Vegeta under the arms and pulled him up onto his broad chest, kissing him fiercely. He said, half-smiling, “I thought you were smarter than Goku—how did this take you years to figure out?”

“I thought you hated me. I was trying to get over you.”

“It seems you were as successful as I was,” Piccolo murmured, kissing him, “I missed you.” Piccolo reached inside Vegeta’s pants for his throbbing hard-on. Vegeta gasped and curled against him. Piccolo used his other hand to shove Vegeta’s pants down around his knees.

“Gods, Piccolo, I missed you so much.”

Piccolo stroked Vegeta roughly and pushed him onto his back. He paused to finish undressing Vegeta, kissing down each leg as he slid his pants off. He leaned to suck Vegeta’s nipples, paused to spit in his hand, and gripped Vegeta’s prick again, sliding his fist up and down Vegeta’s rigid length. Vegeta watched Piccolo. His demon’s face was turned to Vegeta’s cock, watching his slit spill pre-cum. Piccolo used a clawed finger to smear it around Vegeta’s tip, then pulled on him hard, taking Vegeta along the thrilling edge between pleasure and pain. It wasn’t long before Vegeta couldn’t resist him anymore. He arched into his demon’s hand and his giz arced into the air and splattered his belly.

Piccolo’s mouth was back on his lips even as he continued to slide his hand up and down Vegeta’s shaft. Vegeta groaned, “You’re making me stay hard.”

Piccolo breathed into his ear, “Maybe I’m not done with you yet. It’s been too long, Vegeta. My hand isn’t the same.”

“It felt amazing to me.”

“I hope you don't have any plans for the next few days.”

“I do now.”

Piccolo kissed him hungrily, but gradually stopped stroking him. He cleaned Vegeta off with the remnants of his gi before pulling Vegeta onto his chest again. His hands toured Vegeta’s back. Touched every ridge of muscle. Every scar. He reached Vegeta’s tail scar. “Can I touch it?”

“You can touch me wherever you like, whenever you like,” Vegeta said, sucking a rope of muscle on Piccolo’s neck.

Piccolo’s fingers probed the scar gently, making Vegeta squirm. Piccolo whispered, his eyes sparkling, “Was it a turn on, having your tail touched? I wish you still had it. Too bad you were such an asshole.”

Vegeta turned away and said, “Things had been…shitty…when I arrived on Earth. Not that I wasn’t always a ruthless bastard, but I was in a bad place.”

Piccolo caught his chin, looked into his eyes again. “Does the Prince of all Saiyans have a heart? Was it broken?”

“Not exactly. But something had ended that I didn't want to end.”

“Why?”

“My own foolishness.”

“No surprise there. Does your broken heart have anything to do with how you know your way around a _theadur_?”

Vegeta blushed and nodded. “I…I knew a soldier. A Namek. We had a good time for a while.”

“And? What happened?”

“My pride got in the way. Nappa caught us. Not much privacy in barracks. Nappa and Radditz fucked all the time, but since I was a superior officer, not to mention Saiyan royalty, the fact that I was involved with a conscript of a different species would have caused problems for me if word got around.”

“That explains Nappa’s reaction when you ordered him not to kill me.”

“You’re very good-looking, I’m sure he noticed.”

“You are too. I noticed, despite what a dick you were. I liked your tail, it accentuated your fabulous ass,” Piccolo said, squeezing Vegeta's rear, “So, did your Namek soldier permit you to make love to his _theadur_?”

“Something like that.”

“Ouch, and you left him?” Piccolo sucked air in through his teeth.

“More like I ruined it enough that he was glad to be rid of me, I think,” Vegeta answered, flushed with shame.

“But you weren’t glad?”

“No, not when I came to Earth. The wound was fresh.”

“How was being on Namek?” Piccolo asked.

“Fine. Only you and he have had this effect on me. It was coincidence more than an indication of type, especially since I mostly fuck women. You’re so hot, and your fighting impressed me. Your grit. So I couldn’t ignore you. Your shared heritage with my former lover just made me more bitter when we arrived.”

“I take it from how enthusiastically you just dove into my asshole that you’re a top?” Piccolo asked and Vegeta’s cheeks heated. Piccolo raised an eyebrow. “A switch then? Was he up for that?”

“No. I was always a top with him. With everyone, I guess. But…” Vegeta trailed off, feeling vulnerable, suddenly afraid that Piccolo wouldn’t want both, or that he’d misread Piccolo and shouldn’t have fingered his ass. He breathed hard, trying to figure out how to fix this. He didn’t think he could survive Piccolo leaving him again.

Piccolo pushed Vegeta onto his back, pinning his arms above his head. He ran his fangs down Vegeta’s neck as he rolled his hips against Vegeta’s. “But you want me to fuck you? And you want to fuck me? You didn’t answer me about his _theadur.”_

Vegeta gasped, feeling Piccolo was hard again. “I was too worried about him getting pregnant, so I kept it to my hands and mouth. He was not happy about it. I think he wanted offspring. But he’s probably grateful for my foresight.”

“And the other?”

Vegeta debated being noncommittal, but he remembered that all this time, all this separation had been a result of Vegeta not simply speaking his mind. He said quietly, “Yes, I've wanted both before, but especially with you.”

Piccolo growled, kissing him hard, “Good, because I want to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me. I confess I’m surprised though, I would’ve pegged you for a power-top.”

“No, I mean, yes, I can be, and all I’ve ever attracted are bottoms, so you’re clearly not the only one that has that read on me. But with you…I want both.”

Piccolo’s hips moved relentlessly, his cock rubbing on Vegeta’s. Vegeta tried half-heartedly to free his hands. Piccolo continued his interrogation, “And while we’re baring all, what is this sleeping business that caused you to treat touching my _theadur_ like it was just another day training?”

“You’ll think I’m an idiot,” Vegeta muttered, looking away, his cheeks heating again.

Piccolo chuckled and kissed the side of his mouth. “I already do, maybe this will change my opinion.”

“I’ve never—well, not since I was a child—I’ve never had so much space when sleeping alone. My ship was the only place I was ever alone. So I’m used to sleeping in a tiny pod, or cramped, crowded barracks, or if I was in the open air, it was usually with piles of other soldiers.”

“So? It seems like I would have been helpful. Though one Namek and one Saiyan isn’t exactly a pile.”

Vegeta finally pulled a hand free to cover his face. He sighed and mumbled, “I’ve been sleeping in my closet. If I brought you home, you would’ve seen. I was…I am…embarrassed. I didn't think that you’d…I didn’t think things would move as fast as they did. And I’d also…fuck…at least this is no longer the case…The night before I finally got brave enough to kiss you, I…I made many attempts to subdue what had basically become a permanent erection for you. And I hadn’t cleaned up the evidence of that sad, solitary night.”

Piccolo’s lips skimmed along Vegeta’s jawline, and took Vegeta’s hand off his face, moving it back alongside his other above his head. He looked into Vegeta’s eyes and said, “I’d sleep in a closet with you. And I would’ve taken your giz crusted linens as a sign of your ardor.”

Vegeta gave him a half-smile and lifted himself as much as he could with his arms pinned. He pressed his mouth to Piccolo’s. Piccolo bumped his forehead against Vegeta’s and growled, “Now can we go back to your place? And don’t think us fucking will keep me from resuming training with you. We have barely a year left until the androids appear.”

“No shit. I still haven’t gone super-Saiyan.”

They stood and Piccolo dressed them as they took off. He slapped Vegeta’s ass once they were airborne and said, “Maybe you need some stress relief to get there.”

* * *

Piccolo helped Vegeta move his bedding out of the closet. He teased Vegeta, “I can’t believe we’ve missed out on over two years of fucking because your pillows and a cum-crusted towel were in the closet. And to think, I just thought _you_ were in the closet.”

Once the bed was made, Piccolo’s teasing turned to kissing, touching, gasping. Vegeta laid Piccolo back on the bed, kissing everywhere on his body. He whispered, “I want you so badly.”

Piccolo took his mouth, their tongues twining together. Vegeta tasted his own blood after Piccolo’s fangs grazed his lip. He sucked his fingers and massaged Piccolo’s asshole until his demon gasped, “Then take me. I’m yours.”

Vegeta dripped lube on Piccolo’s ass, sliding his middle finger inside Piccolo. When Piccolo relaxed immediately, Vegeta added a second, and almost stammered, “You’re so ready for me. I need you, but I think you need me too.”

Vegeta stroked himself with lube, dripped more on Piccolo, and pressed his head against Piccolo’s knot. He felt his demon relax for him and he inched inside him. Piccolo groaned his name as Vegeta pushed his demon’s legs up and open. He took his time, watched Piccolo’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. Piccolo’s eyes smoldered, his mouth hung open with pleasure, and soft moans came out of him with every breath. Vegeta eased in farther, and tugged gently on Piccolo’s balls, careful not to touch even the exterior of Piccolo’s _theadur_.

Gradually he pushed all the way into Piccolo and held still once he was in completely, kissing Piccolo, pinching and rolling both Piccolo’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He said softly, “Feels good? You okay if I move?”

Piccolo nodded wordlessly, kissing Vegeta hard, cutting him more, but Vegeta loved it, loved the red smear of blood on Piccolo’s lips. Piccolo threw his head back with pleasure as Vegeta started to move. Vegeta braced one hand against the back of Piccolo’s knee and in his other he took Piccolo’s cock. He let his fist squeeze down over Piccolo’s head, causing Piccolo to cry out even more. 

Vegeta controlled himself for a long while, keeping his thrusts slow, smooth, and gentle. Piccolo was so tight on him that he felt sure Piccolo had not been the receiver very often, if at all. Vegeta didn’t want Piccolo’s first time, or any time, to involve any pain. It now occurred to Vegeta that Piccolo might have always been a top in the past. Vegeta should have asked, but now the best he could do was make bottoming for Vegeta a good experience.

Piccolo groaned, “I love you, Vegeta,” and clung to Vegeta, curling up and around him, burying his face in Vegeta’s neck.

Vegeta’s throat tightened at those words, words he had ached to hear for so long, and he choked out, “I love you, too, Piccolo.” He rocked into Piccolo, caressing his leg, letting his hand move faster and faster up and down his demon’s shaft. Piccolo’s hips rolled up to meet his thrusts.

Once Piccolo’s movements were less hesitant, and his face less nervous, Vegeta pulled himself out until only his head remained inside his demon, then gave him smaller, faster thrusts, until Piccolo begged, “Please, Vegeta, deeper. I need you all the way inside me. As deep as you can go.”

Vegeta gave Piccolo what he wanted, plunging deeply inside Piccolo again and again, but he was careful to keep his movements smooth, not too fast. He moved his body more on top of Piccolo’s, shifting his demon’s hips to open him up, and adding more lube so Vegeta could plunge harder and faster without hurting Piccolo.

As he drove deep into Piccolo, Vegeta looked into Piccolo’s eyes, half-lidded with pleasure, and he rasped, “Gods, I’m coming, Piccolo, come together with me.” He stroked Piccolo’s rock hard prick between them and as his demon’s tip exploded with cum, Vegeta gave in to his release. He delved deeply into Piccolo and gave a guttural cry as he climaxed inside his demon.

He rolled into Piccolo a few more times, trying to catch his breath, slow his heart. He said, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I should've asked to come inside you. Are you okay? I got a little carried away at the end, you felt so incredible gripping me as you came.”

Piccolo held Vegeta’s face and kissed him passionately. “I’m glad you came in me. That was amazing.” Piccolo wrapped his legs around Vegeta. His fangs scraped along Vegeta’s neck and shoulders. “I see why bottoms seek you out. You’re an excellent top.” Piccolo’s cheeks flushed and he looked almost shy. “I’m usually a top. I’ve only bottomed once before and it was…not a great experience.”

Vegeta trailed his fingers along Piccolo’s jaw, his brows furrowing. “That sucks. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first. You’re okay? Not hurt? Do you sleep with men exclusively?”

“You did ask me: I wanted it. You didn’t hurt me at all, and I’m way better than okay. And yes, I’m gay. Women do nothing for me.”

“No three-ways, then?”

“I might murder anyone—male, female, whatever—who tried to touch you, in any context.”

A ripple of unease coursed over Vegeta’s skin, thinking about his time with Bulma. He stammered, “In the interest of transparency, I did have a fling in our time apart. I thought it would help me get over you. It didn’t. But I hoped.”

“Me too. But I don’t want to know anymore. You’re mine now, Saiyan,” Piccolo said with a fanged grin.


	6. Transformations

Things were so good with Piccolo over the next few weeks that Vegeta felt both happy and free for the first time in his life. But terrified. It was too good: he was scared of fucking it up. When he voiced this fear to Piccolo, his demon only chuckled, kissed him, and said, “You're doing fine. I’ll tell you if you’re being an asshole.”

One day, after sparring, Vegeta felt on the verge of breaking through the ceiling that had held his training back so long, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he and Piccolo plummeted to the depths of the sea, twining their fingers together, then kicked to the surface once they couldn’t hold their breath any longer. This post-training dive had become part of their regimen. Vegeta loved that sometimes they’d feel each other up in the deep, high-pressure gloom before rocketing to the surface to find each other’s mouths, and kiss, gasping for air, as their salt-slick bodies glided over each other. 

Vegeta had stayed on top for the entire time they’d been fucking. And they fucked _a lot_ , like they were trying to make up for their time apart. Vegeta desperately wanted to bottom for Piccolo, but he secretly hoped his demon would initiate it. Then there was his yearning desire to touch Piccolo’s _theadur_. He couldn’t figure out how to ask for that either. Maybe if he instigated being the bottom, that would earn him the pleasure of Piccolo’s _theadur_ , not to mention the pleasure of being the receiver.

Vegeta wrapped his legs around Piccolo’s waist, breathlessly kissing him. As Piccolo kissed down his neck, still waist deep in the water, Vegeta murmured, “Piccolo…do you…would you still…want me? I mean, want to fuck me, you know, with me as the bottom?”

Piccolo sucked Vegeta’s ear, twisted his nipple until Vegeta was writhing. Then he growled, “Gods, yes, I want to fuck you. Since you’re always fingering my ass like you can't live without it and then fucking me perfectly, I thought maybe you’d changed your mind. You’re such a good top that I always want you to fuck me, but I definitely want to be inside you too.”  Piccolo waded out of the water with Vegeta still riding his hips. His demon flew him home like that, gripping his ass while Vegeta sucked along his neck and jaw in the high, thin air.

They reached Vegeta’s room, and as his demon laid him on the bed, Vegeta whispered against Piccolo’s ear, “Move in with me? Stay with me here?”

Piccolo sat back on his haunches, his eyes wide. Then he lunged forward, kissed Vegeta hard, crushing their bodies together as he wrapped Vegeta in his arms. He pulled Vegeta onto his lap. “Really? You sure?”

Vegeta said, smirking, “Tch, I’ve wanted it for a few years now, so yes, I'm very fucking sure.”

Piccolo bumped their foreheads together. “I’d love to.”

Vegeta took his demon’s face in his hands and kissed him more. He growled, “Excellent. Now fuck me with that perfect dick of yours.”

Piccolo pulled Vegeta’s tank top slowly over his head, trailing his claws along Vegeta’s flanks. Tossing it aside, he laid Vegeta back and hooked his fingers in the waist of Vegeta’s pants and dragged them down, his mouth whispering over Vegeta’s belly, hip, and leg. Vegeta curled up to help Piccolo undress, unwrapping his belt. He clutched Piccolo’s ass as his pants fell to the floor. He kissed Piccolo’s chest until Piccolo gently turned Vegeta around so he was kneeling, facing away from Piccolo.

His demon kissed down the nape of his neck and held one of Vegeta’s hips as he softly, but insistently, pushed Vegeta’s upper body to the bed, leaving his ass in the air like a stretching cat. Vegeta’s breath came in uneven heaves and he tried to relax. It felt so vulnerable to have someone behind him in any situation, but especially bent over and naked. He felt exposed, at risk.

Piccolo kissed down his spine, his hands held Vegeta’s waist, then slid down onto his hips before palming his ass, spreading him wide. Vegeta tried not to clench up, but he was scared. Piccolo was huge. He hadn’t warmed Vegeta up at all. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut. He could do it for Piccolo. He could be strong. He would do anything for his demon.

Then Piccolo’s mouth was on his tailbone, on his cheeks, then in his ass. His tongue swirled around Vegeta’s anxiously tight asshole. Vegeta relaxed with Piccolo’s ministrations and he gasped with pleasure. Piccolo growled in response, “There you go, that’s better.” Then his tongue went back to working Vegeta’s ass, probing and hot. It slid down onto Vegeta’s taint. Piccolo sucked on each of Vegeta’s balls while roughly running one hand over Vegeta’s dick. Then his tongue was back on Vegeta’s asshole, licking him until he was begging for penetration.

Piccolo’s finger pushed into him and he cried out. He arched back toward it. Gradually his demon worked in a second, then a third, adding more lube each time, massaging it inside him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw Piccolo lubing his straining erection.

Vegeta stammered, “I…Can I…can we…I want to face you. Please. I’m sorry.”

Piccolo met his eyes, obviously surprised. His face softened and he rolled Vegeta onto his back. Piccolo arched over him and kissed him deeply. “Don’t be shy with me, Vegeta.” He pushed Vegeta’s legs apart and up. “And don’t apologize for telling me what you want. I want you to tell me how you’re feeling because I want you to feel great. Was that okay?”

“Yes, amazing…I’m just nervous. I’ve never been the receiver before, even of fingers. I want to see you. Kiss you. Touch you.”

Piccolo pressed his tip against Vegeta’s asshole and whispered, “I love you. Relax, okay? It’ll feel amazing if you relax.” He brushed his lips over Vegeta’s jaw, up onto his mouth, sucking his lower lip. “Just relax, my love.”

Vegeta took a shuddering breath. “I…I don’t think I know how.”

Piccolo kissed back down his jaw, sucking his ear, he murmured, “Let yourself open up. It’ll feel strange, but that’s how you loosen up so you can take me.”

Vegeta caressed Piccolo’s face, kissed him with his eyes open, and tried to do as Piccolo said. Piccolo eased into him. He filled Vegeta up and moaned as he pushed deeper. “Gods, you feel incredible, Vegeta, keep letting me have you. Let me be inside you.”

Vegeta panted as Piccolo gradually moved until he was balls deep in Vegeta. His demon whispered, “Okay?”

Vegeta nodded, clinging to Piccolo so they were pressed tightly together. He buried his face in Piccolo’s neck. Piccolo began to move, small movements, but when Vegeta stayed quiet, he pulled back and made Vegeta look at him. “Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to stop? Or pull out?”

Vegeta shook his head. “I just need a minute.”

Piccolo stroked Vegeta’s hard-on and said, “You’re not relaxed. Don’t be scared: I won’t move until you’re ready, but try to relax, okay?” He moved his hand slowly up and down Vegeta’s shaft while he kissed him tenderly.

With Piccolo’s stroking, Vegeta loosened up, and he started to want more. He said, “I’m ready, you can move now.”

Piccolo started with tiny movements this time, and Vegeta began to enjoy being the bottom. Piccolo’s rigid cock inside him was driving his pleasure to new heights. He couldn’t stop the cries that came from him each time Piccolo surged inside him. Piccolo thrust more aggressively and gave Vegeta a satisfied grin.

Vegeta gasped, “Harder. You can fuck me harder.” Piccolo obliged and Vegeta knew he wouldn’t last long now as he groaned, “I’m…gods, Piccolo, I’m—“

“Come with me, Vegeta,” Piccolo bellowed and pushed deeply into Vegeta, curling to kiss him. 

Despite some pain, the pressure inside Vegeta was fantastic and he felt like his whole body was coming as he spurted all over his own belly and his demon’s chest. He heaved for breath, causing several orgasm aftershocks for both of them. “Fuck, Piccolo, I don’t think I’ve ever come like that.”

Piccolo chuckled softly as he kissed Vegeta’s neck. He murmured, “It’s going to be hard to choose how to fuck now that I know you’re an amazing bottom too. I love being inside you.”

Vegeta’s hands skimmed along Piccolo’s back and sides, gripping his taut green ass whenever they reached the bottom of their journey. Piccolo was still deep inside him. Vegeta decided to risk more honesty, he looked into Piccolo’s eyes. “And someday maybe we’ll have three possibilities?” He tried not to let his voice betray his choked throat. He feared that Piccolo would be angry or disgusted or tell him that it was never going to happen.

But his demon pressed their brows together, kissed Vegeta’s mouth lightly, then deeper. Piccolo hardened again inside Vegeta and said, “We already have three possibilities.”

Vegeta’s breath caught and he looked into Piccolo’s eyes. “Are you sure? I’m sorry I fucked up before. That night was incredible, I wish I hadn’t been such an idiot.”

Piccolo sat back and pulled Vegeta onto his lap so they were both on their knees. He said, “Ever since that night, I’ve been sure that you’re the only man I want in my _theadur_. In my anything. In my life,” he paused, his face contorting with pleasure, and rasped, “Gods, Vegeta, can I fuck you rough? Are you okay?”

Vegeta smirked and said, “If you think you _can_ give it to me rough, my demon.”

Piccolo hooked his arms under Vegeta’s legs, smirking back, and growled, “Better hold on, my love,” as he palmed Vegeta’s ass, slamming him up and down on his long, hard cock. Vegeta cried out with every thrust. It hurt, but also felt amazing. Even if it hadn’t, Vegeta would do anything, endure anything, for Piccolo, and it clearly drove Piccolo wild to be able to be so rough. Piccolo laid Vegeta back, but stayed on his knees, holding Vegeta’s hips so his spine was deeply arched. Piccolo gripped Vegeta’s thighs as he put Vegeta’s legs over his shoulders, and pounded him, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

He loved bringing Piccolo pleasure this way; it felt so different from being a good top. It was freeing, letting Piccolo fuck him. Letting Piccolo hurt him, even. Vegeta’s chi skyrocketed. He felt overwhelmed by power and lightning sliced between them, licking over their skin. 

Piccolo cried his name again and again. Vegeta’s whole body vibrated with electricity as his pleasure built, crowding out his pain, like every cell in his body was transforming into energy. His impending orgasm felt like it would shatter not just Vegeta, but the world. “Fuck, Piccolo, I—I—I can’t hold back any longer!”

Piccolo’s face bloomed into bliss and he commanded Vegeta, “Come, my love, come on my dick!” 

All the power surging through Vegeta’s veins trebled and he bashed his ass hard onto Piccolo, feeling his demon’s dick twitch in his own spasming asshole as he bellowed, “Piccolo!” and shot cum to the ceiling.

“Vegeta! Holy shit!” Piccolo cried out as he opened his eyes. They went wide with shock and awe. He thrust a few more times before letting Vegeta’s legs slide down his arms. He laughed as he lowered Vegeta’s hips to the bed, and kissed him so furiously that Vegeta could barely breathe. His demon paused occasionally to look at Vegeta, running his hands through Vegeta’s hair.

Vegeta smirked and said, “If I’d known you’d enjoy such an exuberant cum-shot this much, I would’ve tried for the ceiling sooner.” Vegeta still felt like a volcano that had erupted, like he was molten.

Confusion flashed on Piccolo’s face before he asked, “When did you manage? I can’t believe you kept it a secret! Was it when I trained with Gohan last week?”

Vegeta furrowed his brow and said, “What? Managed what?”

“You…You don’t know?” Piccolo hoisted Vegeta on his hips, standing as he did so, and smothered him in kisses again. He laughed hard and said, “Did _I_ do this to you?”

“What? Fuck me till my sperm hit the ceiling? Yes, you should be very proud,” Vegeta said with another smirk.

Piccolo carried him into the bathroom and said, “Ready?”

“For what? For fuck’s sake, I hope you don’t have some kind of toilet kink—“

Piccolo turned around and Vegeta almost leapt off his demon’s half-hard cock to fight Kakarot. But it wasn’t Kakarot. It was…himself. In the mirror. He had gone super-Saiyan. While getting pounded by his demon. His eyes were wide, strange in their new blue-green color, and his hair almost glittered with golden light. He touched it and laughed. He leaned back to meet Piccolo’s eyes and said, “You fucked me up to the next level! Your dick was the key, apparently.”

Piccolo chortled, kissed Vegeta more, touched his hair as he gazed into Vegeta’s eyes. “You mean this is your first time?”

“I told you I’d never been a bottom before.”

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and flared a nostril. “Not _that_. I know a virgin ass when I feel one, Vegeta. Going super-Saiyan? You hadn’t done this on your own?”

“No, and it feels incredible. You felt incredible.” Vegeta squeezed his asshole on Piccolo’s cock, still inside him. “ _Feel_ incredible.”

They got in the shower and Piccolo finally pulled out. Vegeta took a deep breath and consciously lowered his power. They cleaned up, Piccolo smiling and laughing at him. He tipped up Vegeta’s chin and kissed him. “Does this mean I'll get to fuck you right before we fight the androids?”


	7. The Theadur

Training was excruciating the next day because all Vegeta wanted was to fuck his demon, be fucked by him. As a result, despite being super-Saiyan, Piccolo was kicking his ass. After a particularly successful and savage attack, Piccolo rocketed to the ground after Vegeta, who threw his arms up to block.

No blow came and Piccolo crashed down astride Vegeta, pinned his arms above his head, and kissed him with the same ferocity with which he’d been fighting. Vegeta groaned and his hips rose up to rub against Piccolo’s crotch.

Piccolo murmured, “You seem to be having trouble focusing today.” He reached into Vegeta’s pants, sliding his hand down his achingly hard shaft.

“You noticed?” Vegeta said with a smirk, “I can’t stop thinking about last night…and the possibilities before us.”

Piccolo stroked him more aggressively until Vegeta was begging. Piccolo breathed in his ear, “We have to train, my love, but let’s see if we can take the edge off.” His demon’s hand pulled away suddenly and Vegeta almost whimpered he was so close. He yanked down Vegeta’s pants and gasped, “Top or bottom?”

Vegeta got on all fours as Piccolo threw his own pants aside. Vegeta growled, “Bottom. Fuck me rough. Then I might be able to think straight, spar properly.”

Piccolo spit in his hand, rimmed Vegeta for a moment, then said, “You okay without a warmup? I’m aching for you.”

Vegeta nodded and opened for his demon. Piccolo coated his cock in saliva and thrust into him hard. Vegeta bit back the cry of pain that tried to escape. Piccolo gasped and began moving hard and fast, gripping Vegeta’s hips and leaving cuts where his claws slipped back and forth as he pounded Vegeta. Vegeta kept himself open and rode the line between pleasure and pain as he arched his back to take Piccolo deeper inside himself. It was still strangely liberating for Vegeta to let Piccolo have so much power over him. To dominate him.

Piccolo pushed him down so they were laying flat on the ground as he thrust harder, grunting Vegeta’s name over and over. Vegeta ran his hands over Piccolo’s forearms and they laced their fingers together and gripped tightly. Piccolo kissed up his neck and Vegeta turned to meet his mouth.

Piccolo groaned, “Fuck, Vegeta, I need you. Come for me. Come. Now!” The power of Piccolo’s words startled Vegeta. He hadn’t been on the brink, but hearing his demon’s gravelly voice, filled with yearning, but so commanding, made Vegeta explode, ejaculating all over the rocks and sand beneath him. As his asshole clenched, Piccolo roared and came deep in Vegeta’s core.

They stayed pressed together, though Piccolo’s mouth moved ceaselessly along the ridge of Vegeta’s shoulders and neck. Vegeta let out a contented sigh. “I’m not sure this had the intended effect.”

Piccolo murmured, his breath hot on Vegeta’s ear, “Oh? What effect did it have?” Vegeta could feel his smile.

Vegeta turned some underneath Piccolo so he could look at him. He unlaced their fingers so he could pull Piccolo’s face to his for a kiss. “Now I want to fuck you.”

Piccolo withdrew from Vegeta with a grimace. He bent back down as Vegeta rolled onto his back, kissing him as he whispered, “Insatiable Saiyan. We need to train. We’re running out of time. How about a couple more hours?”

Vegeta grumbled, “Oh, very well. I think you just enjoy kicking my ass as much as fucking it.” He stood and bent to retrieve his pants.

Piccolo got up and bumped Vegeta’s butt with his pelvis. “If you keep tempting me…” Piccolo held Vegeta’s hips as he straightened up and stepped into his pants. His demon nibbled his ear and rasped, “Maybe I can incentivize you to focus. If you best me the rest of the day, until sundown, you can fuck my _theadur_ tonight.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he kissed Piccolo hard. He growled, “I’m going to beat the shit out of you,” with a smirk.

Once they were both dressed, Vegeta was on Piccolo and merciless. Piccolo’s face told Vegeta that he was startled but pleased. The day flew by and it was Vegeta’s decisive victory. He’d gotten a much better handle on utilizing the new power he had when he went super-Saiyan. Piccolo’s promised reward had helped him focus enough that he’d been able to wield his new speed and energy.

Piccolo finally called it, holding up his hands in surrender, gasping for breath. “Let’s go home, my love. I need a shower and you inside me all night.”

Vegeta kissed him and said, “Who’s insatiable now?”

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, smirked, and said, “Hopefully both of us.”

They flew home, fingers twined together. Piccolo periodically spun underneath Vegeta and kissed him as they flew. Piccolo had just pulled away, but their hands were still together as they touched down on Vegeta’s balcony. He saw Bulma, reading by the pool. She looked up and her eyes went wide and surprised. She looked upset, but that made no sense to Vegeta. 

He and Piccolo had been discreet, but not sneaky. Still, perhaps she didn’t know that Piccolo was living with Vegeta? Or maybe she was one of the Earthlings that viewed homosexuality as an aberration? He shook it from his mind, gave her a small wave, and Piccolo tore Vegeta’s clothes off where Bulma could likely still see. She was bound to find out sooner or later. He hadn’t been trying to hide his relationship with Piccolo. Just the week before he’d had to ask Dr. Briefs the best way to repair a crater in the lawn after he and Piccolo had gotten carried away while stargazing on the grounds.

Piccolo’s mouth was on him, sucking him, licking his nipples, and dispelling the last of his thoughts about Bulma. Vegeta pulled him up to kiss and whispered, “I’m filthy, let’s do this in the shower.”

Piccolo gasped against his skin, “Fuck, the way you fought today, fought to fuck me…It was hot on its own, but knowing that it was for me, to have me, made it so much hotter.” 

Vegeta hoisted Piccolo onto his hips, which normally made Piccolo laugh since he was so much taller than Vegeta, but he didn’t laugh now. He sucked Vegeta’s lower lip, held Vegeta’s face, ground their hips together. “Kami, Vegeta, I need you, but you’ll have to pull out. I don’t want to get knocked up until after we defeat the androids.”

Vegeta pinned him against the shower wall. He paused from sucking Piccolo’s nipple to pull back and look in his demon’s eyes. “But…you…you want it afterwards?”

Piccolo caressed Vegeta’s face, held his jaw as he kissed him tenderly. “I do. Do you?”

Vegeta nodded and grinned. “Can you imagine how strong our children will be?”

Piccolo’s rumbling laugh made Vegeta kiss him more. Vegeta set him down and they ran soapy hands over each other’s bodies. Their lips met under the hot spray of the water and Vegeta’s heart felt so full it ached with love and the rightness of their relationship. He clung to Piccolo’s body as the soap rinsed away. Then he let his mouth travel down his clean, green skin. He sucked both nipples, then dropped to his knees. He tongued Piccolo’s balls and Piccolo panted in anticipation.

Vegeta held his demon’s marble-hard dick. He licked up the underside. He swirled his tongue on the green tip, raced along the slit, and tasted the salty pre-cum that streamed out of Piccolo. His fingers meandered up and down Piccolo’s long legs and onto his ass. He took Piccolo’s entire length in his mouth, sliding up and down the shaft slowly.

He reached between Piccolo’s legs and grazed the opening of Piccolo’s _theadur_. He loved how hidden it was. How tight. And the heat of it. He pulled his mouth off Piccolo’s dick and whispered, “Are you sure, my demon? You’re ready?”

“I’m aching for it, Vegeta. For you. For so long.”

Vegeta put his mouth back on Piccolo’s cock, but he also pushed his fingers gently against the _theadur_ ’s entrance, teasing its resistance until Piccolo was trying to drop himself onto Vegeta’s hand. Vegeta gave a satisfied grunt and finally pushed one finger inside Piccolo’s sheath. They both cried out as the hot velvet gripped Vegeta’s finger.

Piccolo growled, “A finger is not going to cut it, Vegeta. I need you now. I’ve waited too long, fuck me, please, fuck me.”

Vegeta slid his mouth off Piccolo’s dick and lifted Piccolo up again. He gripped Piccolo’s ass and groaned, “I’ve dreamed of you, my demon, of this,” as he thrust himself deeply inside the grip of Piccolo’s hot, velvet sheath.

Piccolo gave a breathy cry and curled against Vegeta. His breathing was fast and molten on Vegeta’s skin as he rocked deeper into his demon. The spray from the shower steamed away before hitting their skin as their chi skyrocketed and lightning filled the shower. Vegeta gasped, “Gods, Piccolo, nothing has ever felt so good in my life.”

Piccolo kissed Vegeta’s mouth more and whispered, “I know. You feel amazing. Keep fucking me just like that. Holy shit.”

Piccolo’s skin lit up and the light began to pulse. Vegeta used one arm to hold Piccolo up, pushing one leg over his shoulder, and he increased the pace of his thrusting. Piccolo wrapped his other leg around Vegeta’s waist, pulling them together. Vegeta’s free hand moved over Piccolo’s gleaming shoulder, glowing chest, and shining face. Vegeta murmured, “You’re so beautiful,” as he watched his hand’s silhouette move over his demon’s incandescent body.

Piccolo’s sheath began to twitch and Vegeta rasped, “Are you close? I want to feel you come on me.”

His demon nodded and moaned, “Fuck, I wish you didn’t have to pull out.”

Vegeta was on the very edge of his orgasm as he kissed Piccolo. “I know, but we’ll have a whole lifetime for me to come inside you.”

Piccolo clawed Vegeta’s back as he cried out. His sheath’s powerful muscles rippled up and down Vegeta’s cock in an explosive orgasm. The _theadur_ gripped and pulled at his dick and he almost gave in to his desire to release his seed deep in his demon, but he wrenched himself out and away and came all over Piccolo’s still spurting dick, his belly, his thighs.

The light vanished from Piccolo’s skin. His face reflected how Vegeta felt. A shocking, ripping sensation tore through him as he pulled out. Like they were connected by a bundle of nerve fibers that someone hit with a mace. He let Piccolo’s legs down carefully and wheezed, “What happened? It felt so good and then…”

Piccolo heaved, his eyes tightly closed. He absently cleaned his and Vegeta’s semen off himself. He said, “I don’t know. I’ve never let anyone touch my _theadur_ , let alone fuck it. It felt…angry. Like it didn’t want you to pull out.”

Vegeta leaned into Piccolo and held him tightly. “I’m so sorry, my demon. I wanted this to be phenomenal, not painful.”

“It was phenomenal. It will be. I’ll see if I can reach Dende from this far away. Maybe there’s a better way to prevent pregnancy. That orgasm was insane. Don’t be sorry. And I’m glad it was you.”

“What was me?”

“My first. My only.” Vegeta’s cheeks flushed and Piccolo kissed each with a rumbling chuckle. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Vegeta took his demon’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Thank you for honoring me. For being with me.”

As they finally left the shower, Piccolo asked, “You really never had _theadur_ sex with your Namek soldier?”

“No. I mean, not with my dick. He wanted that, but he said I couldn’t pull out. Maybe this is why. When I asked about pregnancy, he told me not to worry about it. I do not mate lightly, so I said no. It was a source of discord in our time together.”

“He said you couldn’t pull out but didn't elaborate?”

“No, he just said it had to be all or nothing with my dick.”

“Interesting. That didn’t strike you as weird?”

“Of course it did! But I assumed he was just trying to get pregnant. I have no idea why, it’s not as if Frieza had great parental leave.”

“Maybe he just wanted your baby. I get that, I want your baby.”

Vegeta scooped him up and tossed him on the bed. “Until we can make that baby, maybe we can find other ways to enjoy ourselves. I, for one, am still feeling insatiable.” He climbed above Piccolo, spreading his demon’s legs wide and pushing them up. He bowed his head and let his tongue push against Piccolo’s pucker. “I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

“Gods, your mouth is magic, Vegeta.”

Vegeta slid a spit-slippery finger inside his demon and Piccolo arched toward it. He moaned Vegeta’s name over and over as Vegeta pushed a second and third inside him. With his other hand, Vegeta lubed up his aching hard-on. He growled, “You ready for me, my demon?”

“Fuck, yes. Give it to me, Vegeta. Hard. Rough. Fuck me like we’re fighting.”

“Cry mercy if it’s too much,” Vegeta whispered. Then he flipped Piccolo onto his stomach, pushing his thighs up and out, spreading him wide open.

Vegeta thrust into him, holding onto his demon’s taut green ass. Slapping it as he slammed into him. Vegeta arched over him, drove himself into the tight ring of pressure that pulled hungrily at his dick as he moved his hips. Vegeta felt his body flood with power, but he used it to stay his impending orgasm. He saw Piccolo’s hands fisted in the sheets, his face, what Vegeta could see, at least, spoke of ecstasy, not pain. So he rammed into him harder.

Vegeta rose up on his knees, brought Piccolo’s hips up with him, pulling him up on all fours, as he rammed into his demon’s tight asshole. He reached around and gripped Piccolo’s straining hard-on. Piccolo gasped, “No, not yet, don’t, I’ll come.”

Vegeta sucked his demon’s back hard enough to leave a mark. He growled, “If you think you’re only coming once this fucking, then you’re mistaken.”

Piccolo’s staccato cries came faster and faster until Vegeta felt his asshole squeeze and twitch at the same time as Piccolo’s jet of semen covered Vegeta’s hand and the bed. He gradually stopped stroking his demon’s prick, but he continued to drive into Piccolo hard. Piccolo moaned, “Kami, Vegeta, I’m not sure I can go again.”

Vegeta sat back on his haunches, and pulled Piccolo’s upper body tightly up against his own. He lifted Piccolo up and down roughly on his shaft. He wanted Piccolo in every possible configuration. Not coming in Piccolo's _theadur_ had left him with a hollow, aching hunger that he wasn’t sure if he could relieve, but he was going to try. As he continued to piston into Piccolo, he heard his demon’s little cries change from exhausted gasps to yelps of pleasure, punctuated by louder cries. 

One of Vegeta’s hands gripped Piccolo’s chest. His nails bit into Piccolo’s skin, not quite making him bleed, but scratching him. He reached Piccolo’s first nipple and twisted and pinched it until Piccolo cried, “Holy fuck!” Vegeta dragged his nails to the other nipple, keeping one hand on Piccolo’s hip so he couldn’t escape the depth of Vegeta’s savage thrusts. Piccolo begged as Vegeta pinched and twisted his second nipple. “Vegeta! Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re making me—ah! Ah! Come with me—Vegeta, please!”

Vegeta saw Piccolo’s second load arch through the air, spattering their bed. Piccolo slumped forward, but Vegeta held him upright. He slowed his pace and withdrew for a moment only to change Piccolo’s position. Vegeta scooted to sit on the edge of the bed and turned Piccolo to face him. He re-lubed his dick, then hooked Piccolo’s legs up over the crook of his elbows. Vegeta held his demon over his straining erection, ready to drive into his knot again.

Piccolo’s eyes glittered, but he said, “I can’t, seriously. How are you still going?”

“Are you crying mercy?” Vegeta whispered. Vegeta waited, holding Piccolo’s ass in his hands.

Piccolo gave him a half-smile. “No, I guess I’m not.”

Vegeta kissed him fiercely and murmured, "You want me to give it to you gently now?”

Piccolo’s smile turned almost shy as he shook his head. Vegeta grunted contentedly and growled, “Good. You can have that later.” Then he brought Piccolo down on him vigorously, rising up off the bed unintentionally to get himself in Piccolo’s tight, twitching ass sooner.

Vegeta found it almost impossible to stay his orgasm now that he was face to face with Piccolo again. His demon threw his head back in tired euphoria as his dick grew hard again. He cried Vegeta’s name as he rolled his head back down, flexing his abs to bend and kiss Vegeta. “Fucking Gods, Vegeta, what are you doing to me?” he groaned against Vegeta’s lips.

Piccolo’s changed position meant Vegeta was hitting somewhere different inside Piccolo and Piccolo’s ass was gripping Vegeta’s cock differently. They both panted with pleasure. Piccolo clung to Vegeta, their eyes locked. Vegeta gave him hard, deep thrusts, but slowed from a speed that had been practically vibration. He rolled his hips now. Piccolo’s mouth hung open as he gasped, but his gaze held Vegeta’s as mercilessly as Vegeta was pounding him.

Vegeta felt the crest of his climax rising in a nearly painful, inexorable wave and he growled, “Now. Now you come with me, my demon, my love. Piccolo!”

Piccolo’s face contorted and Vegeta took his demon’s turgid prick in his hand. Piccolo’s grimace became a low wail and then an explosive cry as he spurted again all over Vegeta’s chest. The powerful spasms of Piccolo’s asshole drove Vegeta over the edge and he moaned with his release, feeling them both rise up off the bed. The room reverberated with lightning and energy crackled off his body and Piccolo’s.

They kissed frantically and Piccolo’s gasps sounded perilously close to crying. Vegeta held him tightly but let Piccolo’s legs down off his arms. “You okay? Yeah?”

Piccolo nodded, still kissing him, and he held Vegeta’s face as his breathing gradually slowed. Vegeta lowered them back to the bed. He didn’t want to pull out of Piccolo, but he assumed Piccolo was sore and needed relief. As he started to move to pull out, Piccolo clasped Vegeta’s forearms and cried, “No! I’m not ready. That was intense. I’m not ready.”

Now Vegeta was coming down off his adrenaline high and guilt and worry surged through him. He ran his hand up Piccolo’s arm onto his neck and held his jaw. “Are you alright? Too rough?”

Piccolo chuckled and met Vegeta’s eyes. “No. It was perfect. I just feel…shattered. I didn’t expect you to push me over the edge like that. You were relentless, which I should’ve anticipated, since that’s how you spar.”

Vegeta ran his thumb along Piccolo’s jaw on both sides, their faces touching. “I’m sorry, my demon.”

“Don’t apologize. That was amazing. Just intense. Especially so close after my first time in my _theadur_. I just…” Vegeta thought Piccolo looked uncertain or maybe embarrassed. Vegeta held his tongue. Waited. “I want to stay close like this for a bit. Together like this. Maybe because we couldn’t with my _theadur_. And I wanted it. So badly.”

“I’ll hold you like this as long as you like. Forever. Is your ass okay?”

“I think so.”

Vegeta thought Piccolo’s eyes still looked glassy, like tears might break free at any moment. He kissed softly over Piccolo’s face, then hugged him tightly. Piccolo’s long arms wrapped around him, burying their faces in each other’s shoulders. Vegeta whispered, “You’d tell me if I hurt you? I never want to hurt you.”

Piccolo nodded against Vegeta’s neck. His demon took a shuddering breath. Vegeta stroked Piccolo’s head gently, let Piccolo gather himself and his words in the quiet even though guilt gnawed at Vegeta. He shouldn’t have gone crazy like that. He began to panic, fearing that he had finally fucked up. He felt imminent tears, but stifled them. He needed to stay calm and let Piccolo feel whatever he was feeling. He kissed Piccolo more and murmured, “I love you,” against Piccolo’s skin.

“I love you, too,” came Piccolo’s muffled reply and he squeezed Vegeta tighter with his legs and arms. “It’s terrifying to love you this much.”

Relief coursed through his veins. Vegeta nodded and replied, “I know.”

* * *

Piccolo moved his few things into Vegeta’s place the next day. Vegeta was still nervous that he had fucked up the night before, so he was solicitous and careful with Piccolo. But his demon blushed every time he caught Vegeta’s eye and finally, Vegeta asked nervously, “What’s making you blush like a schoolgirl?”

Piccolo bent, kissed him hard, and said, “I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

“In a good way?” Vegeta asked, holding Piccolo’s jaw, his heart pounding. 

“In the best way. In a ‘I can’t stop being hard’ way.”

Vegeta pressed Piccolo against the wall and rose off the ground to kiss his demon without making him stoop. Piccolo pulled their bodies tightly together. Vegeta growled, “Do you want to try to train or just stay here and see if we can get a workout that way?”

“Fuck, Vegeta, I need to recover from last night.”

“You can fuck my ass—“

“My dick too! Gods, I—“

“Bullshit, I can feel how hard you are—“

“I’m practically always hard around you. It’s not—“

Vegeta laughed and kissed him, cutting him off. Piccolo started pulling at Vegeta’s clothes. Vegeta pushed him onto the bed and took his own shirt off and slid Piccolo’s over his head. 

“Vegeta…” Piccolo’s mouth was on him everywhere, murmuring his name and driving him crazy with lust. “I can’t even meditate for thinking about you.”

Vegeta ran lube over Piccolo’s hard-on. Piccolo rolled Vegeta onto his back. Vegeta wrapped his thighs around Piccolo’s waist, pulling his demon inside himself. They groaned together and Piccolo spread his legs wide and down to thrust more deeply into Vegeta. Vegeta wrapped his body around Piccolo. Piccolo moved in and out of him steadily, but slowly and deeply. He was tender and passionate with Vegeta, kissing his mouth and down his neck, but never letting their bodies come apart. Vegeta’s cock rubbed pleasantly between their ridged ab muscles and he breathed slowly to stay his orgasm until Piccolo was ready.

Piccolo suddenly started moving fast and cried, “Come for me, my love,” as he slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped. He started to come and felt Piccolo spurt inside him. It made him come more and harder, the ecstasy blooming through his whole body. He groaned and let the power surge through him like a tsunami.

Piccolo chuckled and ran his hand through Vegeta’s hair. He whispered, “My smoking hot super-Saiyan.”

Vegeta smirked. “I can’t help it with you.”

They stayed tangled on the bed kissing for a while before Piccolo said, “We should train in the GR today.”

“We’ll have to be careful not to destroy it.”

“We’ll crank it up so high that we’ll only be able to handle basic sparring.”

Vegeta kissed along Piccolo’s collarbone. “Oh, very well. Who knew I would ever prefer anything to training?”

“Indeed. Even I didn’t see that coming.”

They made their way to the GR, stopping to talk to Bunny along the way. She tittered happily when she saw them holding hands. “Well! I didn’t know you boys were an item! That explains why you’re always around in the morning, Piccolo. Does it also explain that crater on the lawn under the big weeping willow?” She wiggled her eyebrows and Vegeta was sure his cheeks were as red as Piccolo’s. She gave them each a pat on the cheek and went on her ebullient way. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta and shrugged with a little half-smile. Vegeta was just relieved Bunny hadn’t mentioned anything to do with Bulma.


	8. Flings

The next week, as they were making out on their balcony, with Piccolo seated on the rail with his legs spread wide so Vegeta could grind against him, Kakarot’s jovial voice startled them both as he materialized. 

“Hey guys! Do you want—“ He stopped as he gaped, then looked confused and upset. “Vegeta…are you—you know— _with_ Piccolo?”

Piccolo’s face was dark, irritated, and angry. But Vegeta thought he also looked nervous. Piccolo shouted, “What’s it to you, Goku? And what the hell are you doing showing up uninvited at people’s bedrooms?”

“I’m just surprised is all. I thought something else was going to happen.”

Vegeta turned back to Piccolo, completely flabbergasted. Piccolo gave him an inscrutable look. Vegeta turned back to Kakarot and barked, “What do you want, you idiot?”

“I came to see if we could all train, Gohan too,” Kakarot said and scratched the back of his neck, “Vegeta, are you sure about this?”

Piccolo’s outrage was palpable as he hissed, “Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are you trying to talk my boyfriend away from me?” His chi skyrocketed as he hopped off the rail and dropped into fighting stance.

Vegeta touched Piccolo’s arm. “If this imbecile wants to train, let’s go away from our home, then we can fuck him up.”

Kakarot’s jaw dropped. He had blushed after Piccolo’s last question, but he turned even redder now and said, “ _Your_ home? Like Piccolo is living here? Here? With you? And he’s…he’s your _boyfriend_?”

Vegeta suddenly felt very nervous about what might come out of Kakarot’s mouth next. He slammed his fist into the clown’s face and Piccolo kicked him high into the air, sending a huge chi blast after him. He said to Vegeta, “Is it just because we’re gay?” But his tone was unconvinced, like he thought something else was going on. Piccolo definitely looked nervous, and that didn't make any sense to Vegeta. What did Piccolo have to be nervous about?

Vegeta had a creeping anxiety that he didn’t dare voice for fear he somehow made it true. Kakarot recovered and repeated his request to train. They agreed. Vegeta thought Kakarot had sounded as if he _expected_ Vegeta to be with someone else. And Vegeta could think of only one reason why Kakarot would expect anything, given that he was daft enough to be startled by the sun rising each morning. 

The future boy. Who was Saiyan. And spoke to Kakarot privately. And had lavender hair, but turquoise blue eyes. Vegeta scrubbed a hand over his face. Bulma’s heat smell came back to him. Tears stung his eyes as he flew after Piccolo and Kakarot. Was that boy _his_ son? With Bulma? He shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

He was so happy with Piccolo. What would his demon say if he knew? Did Vegeta dare tell him? Or should he wait and see if Bulma turned up pregnant?

* * *

After that, they trained almost every day with Gohan and Kakarot. It was good for them not only because Gohan and Kakarot were formidable, but because it forced Piccolo and Vegeta to focus on training, not each other. Which meant in the evenings they were very focused on fucking.

They hadn’t tried Piccolo’s _theadur_ again after the first time. Piccolo hadn’t spoken to Dende and Vegeta didn’t want to press him. It wasn’t as if he had any complaints. It was more that he couldn’t shake that hollow ache the _theadur_ had awoken in him. But despite that, he was still happier than he’d ever been.

One morning as he went to get breakfast, Bulma was in the kitchen. They saw each other all the time, and it had never been weird, even after she’d broken things off. But now she froze like prey and Vegeta was the predator. He stopped short. “Bulma? Are you alright?”

She frowned, her eyes glassy. “I…I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, fuck, no. Please, no.”

“What?! You won’t even talk to me now?”

“No! I mean, yes. Of course I’ll talk to you. I just fear I know what you’re going to say.”

She looked startled. “How?”

“Let’s talk.”

She glanced around. “Vegeta, I’m pregnant,” she whispered, “and it’s yours!”

“Fuck! Fuck. Fuck,” he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

She sniffled. “Look, I don’t want this either. Things are going well with Yamcha. I mean, I could, you know, take care of it.”

Vegeta met her eyes and said, “It’s the boy, Bulma. The boy from the future. It all makes sense. He’s Saiyan. His face, his eyes—just like yours. His Capsule Corps gear. And that idiot, Kakarot, said something to me that makes me think the boy confided his parentage to Kakarot. Fuck!”

“Why are you so upset? It’s not like this is going to ruin anything for you! You’re not the one with a boyfriend!”

He laughed ruefully and miserably as he said, “Yes, I am, and I think this will very much fuck up the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Wait—what? You have a _boyfriend_? Oh! Holy shit! Are you and Piccolo, like, together-together?”

“If you mean mates, then yes. Or we were. He’ll never forgive me for this.”

“Did you _cheat_ on him with me?”

“No! Of course not! I tried to get over him with you. Then we got together afterwards.”

“Vegeta!” She slapped his upper arm. “I didn’t know you were gay! You didn’t act very gay with me.”

“I’m not. I’m…fluid. Most species outside humans just fuck whomever they have a desire to fuck. It’s a rare backwater like Earth that makes this absurd distinction.”

She started to weep. “So what do we do?”

“It’s your body, Bulma, you have to make that choice.”

“I don’t know, Vegeta! I just don’t fucking know!”

Just then, to Vegeta’s horror, Piccolo walked in. “You coming, Vegeta? Whoa, Bulma, what’s wrong?”

Vegeta looked into Piccolo’s eyes and felt his heart break. He groaned and said, “Remember when I said I had a fling?”

“Yeah, and remember how I told you I don’t want to know anything more?” Piccolo’s face was scrunching up with worry and fear.

Vegeta slumped. “I know, but it has just come back to haunt me. So…I think I need to tell you more.” Piccolo looked confused and wary, but seemed not to connect Bulma’s distress to Vegeta’s confession. Vegeta continued and gestured to Bulma, “I’m fertile, apparently, because I knocked her up.”

Piccolo’s brow furrowed. He searched the ground, then his eyes snapped to Bulma. He spoke, but Vegeta thought he sounded strangely unsurprised, “You mean you fucked Bulma?! Gods, Vegeta, could your tastes be any more eclectic?” Vegeta chuffed out a little laugh, but Piccolo continued before he could say anything, “So let me make sure I understand. You had your fling with Bulma when we _weren’t_ together and you knocked her up? How could you be so careless? I thought you didn’t mate lightly!”

Bulma said, “I was on the pill, Piccolo, it’s not his fault.” Guilt wracked Vegeta as he remembered her scent, her heat smell.

Piccolo’s lip curled into a sneer, “What’s ‘the pill?’”

“It’s supposed to prevent pregnancy, but maybe Saiyan sperm is…I don’t know…stronger? It doesn’t matter now. And Vegeta thinks it’s the boy from the future.”

Piccolo was so completely unfazed by this news that Vegeta felt his chi rise. Piccolo’s face colored and he searched the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuuuuuck. Yes. It is.”

Vegeta barked, “Wait—did you—you heard the boy! You heard what he said to Kakarot! You knew! You fucking knew! That’s why you were so angry the other day. You thought it hadn’t happened yet and that that fucking clown might persuade me somehow!”

Piccolo’s face reddened even further. He growled, glassy-eyed, “You’re _mine_.” He kissed Vegeta roughly, cutting his lips with his fangs, and then more softly as he murmured against Vegeta’s bloodied lips, “Mine.”

Vegeta whispered, “I am. I’m yours.”

Bulma sat, dumbstruck. Vegeta tore his eyes away from Piccolo to turn back to her. “Do what’s best for you, Bulma.”

She cried angrily, “He needs a father, Vegeta!”

“I can be his father.” Vegeta felt Piccolo stiffen. “But that’s all I can be for you.”

More tears spilled out of her eyes. “Yamcha will leave me.”

Vegeta snorted. “Good riddance. You can do better than that loser anyway.”

“Vegeta—I—I can’t do this alone.”

Piccolo growled, “Then have an abortion, Bulma! You’re not obliged to the future. That boy changed everything by coming back in time anyway.”

Bulma stood up and tried to get in Piccolo’s face, but it was more his chest. “Don’t tell me what to do! That _boy_ saved your ass from Frieza! And…and…I…can’t we, I don’t know, can’t we share Vegeta?”

Piccolo bit out, “He’s _mine_ , Bulma. _Mine._ ”

Bulma gave an exasperated sigh. “Could he at least _pretend_ to be with me? You guys can’t get married here anyway. What you’re doing is technically illegal. What if he marries me, legally speaking, but things are just the same, but he’ll help me raise our baby?”

Piccolo crackled with angry energy and Vegeta thought for a brief moment that Piccolo was going to annihilate Bulma right there in the kitchen. He finally simmered down and hissed, “You don’t touch him except for perfunctory shit at public gatherings.”

Vegeta gaped and then stammered, “Wait—what? What is happening here?”

“Bulma’s right. The boy deserves some semblance of a family. I knew. I tried to fight it, and I lost.”

Vegeta croaked, “But…but…you’re mine too. I want to be with you!”

Piccolo looked at him, held his face in his large hand. “We’ll be as we are, but we’ll be discreet. This changes nothing but public appearances.”

Vegeta growled, “I don’t want to mate with Bulma. She deserves to mate with someone she loves, who loves her back. I want to mate with _you_ , not sneak around like I’m ashamed! I won’t do it.”

Piccolo smiled sadly, ran his thumb along Vegeta’s cheekbone. “She’s right, we can’t get married, Vegeta.”

“But we shouldn’t have to skulk around in the shadows like deviants—“

“We can be arrested—“

Vegeta erupted into super-Saiyan and roared, “Let them fucking try!”

Bulma sighed and said, “Look, can we all settle down? I guess…I guess it’s pretty clear where Vegeta’s heart lies. I need to think. And tell Yamcha. What a disaster. I just wish you loved me.”

Vegeta felt irritation rise like bile in his throat, but he swallowed it down. She had ended it with him. Granted, he had wanted Piccolo, loved Piccolo, from the beginning, but Bulma had had her chance and had dropped him for that pathetic worm.

Piccolo’s fingers laced with Vegeta’s and brought him back to the present. He said, “Let’s go, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan will be waiting.”

Once they were airborne, Vegeta said, “I can’t believe you fucking knew. Have you just been waiting for things to implode with us?”

Piccolo scratched the back of his neck. “Well, no. I had my suspicions about your fling. I just…I hoped maybe the boy had negated himself by coming back. I—after I heard him—part of the reason I didn’t train with you is that it reaffirmed my fear that you were straight and had just used me for sexual relief.”

Vegeta was surprised how much it still stung him that Piccolo had thought so little of him. Piccolo must’ve seen his forlorn face. He stopped and said, “Hey, come here,” and pulled Vegeta against him. He held him for a long time, kissed him.

Vegeta whispered, “Even if we did as you proposed, eventually the boy will realize. Then what?”

“Then he will know his father made sacrifices for him.”

“I want to be with you.”

“You are with me.”

Vegeta sighed and they continued to train. He pummeled Kakarot, blaming him and his supposed heart virus for everything. It was the whole reason the boy had come back, though Vegeta supposed maybe fate was fate. At least with all his training, perhaps he’d stand a chance against the androids. He might live to see his son grow up. Live to have more with Piccolo. The thought stopped him abruptly and Kakarot landed a devastating blow. Vegeta flew through a giant rock and laid in inner turmoil. What if Piccolo no longer wanted a family with him because of this? He rocketed up into the air so he could spot Piccolo. He bellowed, “Piccolo! Let’s go!”

Piccolo stopped, looked confused, but it was nearly sundown, so he bid Gohan farewell and joined Vegeta. They sped home. Vegeta swiped at the tears that streamed out of his eyes. Piccolo said nothing while they flew, but took his hand.

When they touched down, Piccolo kissed him fiercely and whispered, “You’re _mine. Mine_ , Vegeta.”

Vegeta nodded, held Piccolo’s face and kissed back. They stumbled in and onto the bed, tearing at each other’s clothes. Piccolo normally asked what position Vegeta wanted, but tonight he lubed his dick and thrust into Vegeta without a word, let alone any foreplay. Vegeta cried out, half in pain, half turned on by Piccolo’s need and possessiveness.

“Mine,” came Piccolo’s repeated growl in Vegeta’s ear.

Piccolo stood up, laid down on his back, and gripped Vegeta’s hips, helping him ride his demon. Piccolo bucked up against him, grabbing his cock in one hand, Vegeta’s nipple with the other. “Gods, Vegeta, I needed you—this—so badly.”

Vegeta continued to rock on Piccolo. He bent to kiss his demon and whispered, “I’m yours, always.”

Piccolo flipped Vegeta around again, spreading him facedown on the bed. He drove himself back into Vegeta. Vegeta screamed at the agony as his demon tore into him. Piccolo had never hurt him like this before. This was different, crippling pain. He bit out, “Stop! You’re hurting me! Get the fuck off me!”

Piccolo froze and withdrew. Vegeta scooted way from him, curling into a ball with his ass toward their headboard. Piccolo pursued him, pulling Vegeta into a hug, whispering frantically, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I got carried away. I’m jealous.”

“You’re too big to just ram into me like that,” Vegeta said, his voice cracking. He felt tears sting in his nose. His ass ached and burned. He reached back and touched himself hesitantly; his hand came away with blood on his fingertips.

Piccolo’s eyes widened at the blood as Vegeta wiped it off his hand on the bed. “Fuck, Vegeta, I know. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m mad at Bulma. At life. I took it out on you.”

“You mean you meant to hurt me?” Vegeta shoved out of Piccolo’s arms back to his defensive position. He pressed himself against the headboard and pulling into a tight fetal position.

“No! I just…I knew I was being rough. Not taking the care that I should’ve.”

Vegeta hid his face in the bend of his elbow. He hated the future boy. Hated his existence. Hated himself for fucking up his start with Piccolo. If he hadn’t, he never would have fucked Bulma at all. Piccolo kissed down his arm as Vegeta kept himself curled protectively away from Piccolo’s large body.

Piccolo said, “Let me make it up to you, yeah?” He rubbed Vegeta's back, but Vegeta flinched when he drew near Vegeta’s butt, so he stopped.

“Not tonight. You hurt me a little to start, but you destroyed me just now. I’m still burning.”

Piccolo pressed his forehead to Vegeta’s temple. “I won’t go anywhere near your ass. I can suck you off, or you can fuck my ass, or my _theadur_.”

Vegeta peeked out and looked into Piccolo’s eyes at the mention of his _theadur_. “No, not unless you’ve talked to Dende.”

“I did. He said pulling out is the only way. He said Namekian fertility is erratic and unpredictable. We could do it for months safely or do it one time and get pregnant.”

“Fuck. No. It was too painful. Do you…do you still…want a family with me? Now that Bulma’s pregnant?”

Piccolo lifted Vegeta in his tight balled up position into his lap. Vegeta resisted, albeit half-heartedly. “Yes. Gods. I want it now, but we need to wait.” Piccolo pushed his hand down onto Vegeta’s dick, which had gone soft with pain.

Piccolo’s claws scraped lightly along it, down onto his balls. He kissed Vegeta more and asked into his mouth, “Finger my sheath, at least? I need you so badly, Vegeta. I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please. Today almost broke me.” He let Vegeta slide carefully off his lap so they were facing each other, both cross-legged.

Vegeta’s cock sprang to life at the thought of touching Piccolo’s _theadur_. He cupped Piccolo’s balls, curled his fingertips back to brush his entrance. He bumped his head against Piccolo’s and growled, “Fuck, I love you so much, Piccolo.”

Piccolo rasped, “Please, Vegeta, please. I love you. Please don’t tease me.”

Vegeta grazed his fingers over the outside of his _theadur_ and Piccolo curled over Vegeta’s arm, panting, and clinging to his shoulder. Only once Piccolo was trembling did he push two fingers into his velvet sheath slowly and deeply. Vegeta murmured, “Don’t hurt me like that again. Not like that. I trusted you.”

Piccolo shook and he choked out, “I know. I’m sorry. Please, Vegeta, please forgive me. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Gods. Please, please, please.” Piccolo’s back curved more, turning his hips up and open so Vegeta could reach deeper inside him.

Piccolo stroked Vegeta’s dick smoothly, taking him to the brink, then pulling his hand away. He played with Vegeta’s nipple for a bit, then returned to sliding his hand up and down Vegeta’s shaft. Vegeta murmured into Piccolo’s neck as they leaned into each other, legs tangled, “Piccolo, holy shit, what are you doing to me?”

“I know I fucked up, but let me take you there, trust me. And finger me harder, my love. And more. I need more.” Vegeta pushed a third finger inside Piccolo and his demon groaned low in his throat, “More. If I can’t have your dick, I need more.”

Vegeta dragged his mouth up over Piccolo’s ear as Piccolo tilted his pelvis to accept more of Vegeta. He sucked his demon’s ear for a long moment, then murmured, “Do you want me to fist you?”

Piccolo’s breath came sharp and fast. “Gods, yes, Vegeta, yes. And please stroke my dick, please. I’m aching for your touch.”

Vegeta leaned back enough to smirk at his demon. He brushed their lips together and whispered, “Mmmmm…I might.” He slid his pinky alongside his other three fingers and curled them into Piccolo, loving the velvet heat of him. He continued, his demon now gasping his name and begging, “You’re not the only one who can tease.”

Piccolo’s hips shook, trying to reach more. Vegeta finally put his thumb against his fingers and smoothly thrust his whole hand into his demon’s fiery sheath. He groaned, “Fuck, Piccolo, I can’t wait to come deep inside you. You feel so incredible.”

Piccolo’s skin was glowing brightly and his cries were coming faster and faster. He looked on the brink of tears when Vegeta finally squeezed his tightly fisted hand down Piccolo’s throbbing erection. Piccolo crushed his mouth and moaned, his hips arching toward Vegeta’s hand, coming up off the bed.

Vegeta was on the edge of his climax too, and he strained into Piccolo’s hand as he rasped, “Gods, my demon, I need to come, I’m so close. But I need you. I need you to come for me.”

“Are you okay?” Piccolo whispered, his eyes searching Vegeta’s, “You forgive me? You love me?”

“More than life itself.”

Piccolo’s face contorted and Vegeta felt the catastrophic clenching of his _theadur_ followed immediately by Piccolo’s hot cum on his neck and chest. Piccolo stroked Vegeta harder, rougher, and growled, “Come for me, Vegeta, come for me, please.”

Vegeta’s cock pulsed he was so close, but Piccolo had brought him to the brink so many times he said, “I can’t, Piccolo. I can’t…”

Piccolo bent and took Vegeta in his mouth. Vegeta rose up on his knees, thrusting toward Piccolo’s mouth as Piccolo gripped his ass. He cried, “I can’t, not anymore.”

Piccolo pulled off and whispered plaintively, “Please, Vegeta, come for me. I want it. I need it.” He took Vegeta deep in his throat again. Vegeta finally felt the tsunami surge of his orgasm. It broke on him and he roared with relief and euphoria, and he fucked Piccolo’s mouth hard. His seed jetted out of him, over and over, and Piccolo held him upright, sucking the last of the semen out of his tip, then laid Vegeta gently on the bed. Vegeta’s ass still ached and burned from the damage Piccolo had done, and the powerful clenching of his orgasm gave the pain more teeth. He winced and bit his hand again.

Piccolo saw and his face fell. He trailed kisses over Vegeta’s torso and up to his mouth. He rolled onto his back and carefully pulled Vegeta onto his broad chest. He whispered, “I’m sorry, Vegeta. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m not going to be on the bottom for a while, but I’ll probably be okay in a week or so.”

“A week! Fuck, Vegeta, I didn’t know I’d hurt you that badly. I just…since you like it rough…”

“When I’m ready, fuck, you hardly even kissed me first. You made me bleed! Not like a little blood, but like there’s blood oozing from my ass. It’s hard to make a Saiyan bleed. Fuck, maybe now we’re even for my unfortunate, shitty attempt to start our relationship years ago.”

Piccolo groaned miserably, “Yeah, we’re even.”

* * *

Vegeta couldn’t sleep the next few nights, no matter what Piccolo did to him beforehand. Vegeta’s sex drive had cooled some with his stinging ass. But that wasn’t what kept him awake. He dreaded the next confrontation with Bulma. He needed to figure out a new living situation, as she would undoubtedly kick them out.

After about a week, Piccolo crawled behind Vegeta as they climbed into bed. He kissed along Vegeta’s neck and whispered, “Be my bottom again, Vegeta, let me make it up to you.”

“No. Not tonight. It still burns when I shit or come hard.”

Piccolo flinched at his words. Vegeta just wanted all of it to go away. Piccolo had been solicitous since the injury, but also possessive and protective to the point of absurdity. He had nearly killed Kakarot that day after the clown had landed a good series of hits on Vegeta. Vegeta and Gohan had to haul Piccolo off, then he’d left angrily, said he was going to meditate. He had only reappeared once Vegeta was back in their room.

Vegeta rolled to face Piccolo. “Why are you still being so aggressive about this disaster with Bulma? The future boy even told Kakarot that it was purely physical between his parents.”

“But you died in that timeline. What would’ve happened if you hadn’t?”

“What does it matter? I’m with _you,_ Piccolo, here and now. And that’s all I want, whether she keeps the child or not. And I’m going to be in the child’s life as a father, but Bulma, well, she’s not quite a friend, but something like it. Not what you fear.”

Piccolo kissed Vegeta more, gripped his prick, and started stroking him until he was so hard he thought maybe Piccolo was just going to give him a hand job. But Piccolo straddled him. He rolled his hips against Vegeta’s and said, “I know. I’m just trying to get over knowing the details of when you were apart from me. I’m mad at myself; if I’d just talked to you, we could’ve been together for the past couple years and you never would have fucked her at all. This whole fiasco just brings that into focus. Now can I ride you?”

Vegeta lubed his cock and smirked. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Piccolo took Vegeta inside him and groaned. Vegeta curled up on his elbows to watch himself slide into Piccolo. He rasped, “Gods, I miss you fucking me when I watch my dick going into you.”

“I can be so gentle, Vegeta,” Piccolo whispered, taking the last of Vegeta’s length and grinding down on him. “I’ll eat your ass first so you can loosen up—“

“I said not tonight. Soon. I’ll be ready soon. I just miss it. I miss you.”

“I’m right here.”

“And you feel so fucking good on me.” Vegeta curled up more to kiss his demon.

As he laid back down, Piccolo put his legs over Vegeta’s shoulders, so he was jackknifed on top of him. Vegeta lifted him up and down slowly, one ass cheek in each hand. It was a novel angle and Vegeta couldn’t help the staccato cries that came from his mouth with each thrust. 

Piccolo’s offer to take him gently was more arousing than Vegeta wanted to admit. They certainly had tender, sweet sex occasionally, but rarely when Vegeta was on the bottom. Piccolo usually pounded him. And Vegeta did his fair share of pounding, often with Piccolo begging for it, not that Vegeta minded; it was one of the great things about being with someone as powerful as Piccolo: they could go wild and no one got seriously hurt. Until now. Even before his injury, Vegeta hungered for more tenderness, more intimacy, between them, but he worried that slower, more loving sex would seem less passionate and exciting to Piccolo, or worse: boring.

Vegeta thought this was an opportunity to try it; to see if Piccolo could enjoy it. Vegeta gripped Piccolo’s ass and nipped Piccolo’s knees. Piccolo was folded down on himself so his face was close to Vegeta’s as he breathed across Piccolo’s ear, “Maybe I will take you up on that _very_ gentle fucking. Fucking you like this is making me ache for you inside me.” Piccolo grinned and kissed Vegeta with soft lips, sweet and imploring. Vegeta murmured, “You’re going to have to kiss my ass like that, so don’t be mad if you get bored.”

Piccolo groaned, taking another hard, deep thrust from Vegeta, “I could never be mad or bored rimming you, fingering you, fucking you. I love doing anything to you.” As if to prove his words, pre-cum dripped out of his green slit.

Vegeta moved so he was sitting and Piccolo spread his legs some as Vegeta rolled his hips into his demon. Piccolo’s hands skimmed over his arms, his shoulders, his back. Vegeta deliberately kept their pace leisurely, kept Piccolo from racing to the finish. He let their tongues coil together. Piccolo gasped against Vegeta’s jaw, “I love how strong you are, especially when you use it to fuck me just right.”

Vegeta gave his ass an affirming squeeze, but he got on his knees, laid Piccolo back, and pulled his demon’s legs back over his shoulders. He gripped Piccolo’s thighs as he continued pushing deeply, but slowly, inside him. Piccolo arched his back to meet Vegeta’s hips and cried out, “Oh, shit! I’m coming!” and spurted on his belly. Vegeta groaned with his release as he plunged inside Piccolo and held himself there while he spent himself. Vegeta collapsed on top of Piccolo, kissing his jaw, as Piccolo wrapped Vegeta tightly in his arms and legs. His demon sighed contentedly. “I never want to let you go.”

“Maybe after we defeat the androids we can just hide away somewhere, make love till we can’t walk. Dispense with clothing. Hunt for food. Live like wild beasts.”

Piccolo gave a happy grunt. “That sounds perfect.” He craned his neck to brush his lips over Vegeta’s. “Can I?”

Vegeta tensed. It had seemed like a good idea in the throes of their lovemaking, but now it seemed terrifying. “I’m still too nervous. I’ll never be able to relax, so we’ll just make it worse.”

Piccolo didn’t argue, but he trailed his lips over Vegeta’s jaw, delicately along his carotid, back up to his ear. He let his tongue trace a feather-light path over each ridge in Vegeta’s ear, his hot breath rasping across it and turning Vegeta on. But he said nothing. Vegeta meant it; he wasn’t ready. If Piccolo really wanted it, Vegeta needed convincing.

Piccolo’s tongue caressed its way down Vegeta’s neck and onto his nipple, barely a hot whisper against Vegeta’s skin. It raced delicately around his nipple until Vegeta covered his mouth to stifle his cries. Piccolo sucked his way gently over to Vegeta’s other nipple. Vegeta was so hard there was no hiding the fact that he was enjoying Piccolo’s ministrations. He could see a smile tugging at his demon’s lips as they ran along every ridge of Vegeta’s ab muscles, tentatively teasing Vegeta’s navel until he let a moan escape.

His demon grinned, but his tongue and lips were still barely a breeze on Vegeta’s body. They rippled around the base of his shaft, tickling his balls until his scrotum was tight with pleasure and more pre-cum spilled out of Vegeta, along with another soft cry of pleasure. Piccolo gave a happy little hum against the underside of Vegeta’s dick as he carefully and slowly pushed Vegeta’s knees up. His claws grazed Vegeta’s skin as he ran his hands up and down Vegeta’s thighs, each time letting his hands come closer to Vegeta’s ass, but never touching it.

Piccolo’s tongue skimmed along Vegeta’s taint, curling more firmly under his balls, then back down the taint until he was almost to the edge of Vegeta’s asshole. Vegeta gasped and tried not to clench, but despite his demon’s careful, slow loving, he tensed. Piccolo whispered against the inside of his thigh, “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, but if you do, I’ll just use my tongue, just softly. I want you to feel good with me again. Let me love your ass, Vegeta, I’ll be careful.”

Vegeta took a shaky breath and relaxed as Piccolo’s tongue slid onto his asshole. All Vegeta’s nerves were live wires and even the delicate touch felt intense. He cried out, “Ah! Piccolo!”

Piccolo withdrew, letting his tongue trace circles outside the tight pucker of Vegeta’s ass, before letting the warm wet tip spiral lazily and lightly over the tense ridges. Vegeta clenched, but it started to feel good after a while and he relaxed. Piccolo swirled with more spit, then gave it a few languid strokes up and down over its entire surface, his tongue spread wide, though he was careful to keep the pressure light.

When Vegeta gave an involuntary cry of pleasure, he felt Piccolo smile against him. Then his demon licked up and down Vegeta’s bud over and over again, gradually increasing the pressure until Vegeta writhed on the bed. He heard Piccolo getting lube and he immediately tensed back up. Piccolo said, “Just for my finger, just to touch, I won’t go in unless you ask for it, okay? Ask if you want it.”

Vegeta was surprised by the patient care Piccolo was taking. He knew Piccolo felt bad, but this was better than any apology. Vegeta was on the verge of coming, but his demon’s periodic check-ins were helping him inadvertently edge. Piccolo’s tongue started back at the beginning, and lightly swirled before eventually running up and down over Vegeta’s tight opening. Then his demon’s finger was circling in much the same way. He could hear Piccolo panting with his own arousal, feel his demon’s hips thrusting against the bed.

Piccolo growled, “Gods, I’m so sorry I hurt your perfect, sweet ass,” as rubbed three fingers over Vegeta’s asshole and Vegeta thought he might shatter without penetration, but it still made him nervous. But he did want it. Wanted it badly.

He whispered, “You can try, just one. _Very_ slowly.”

Piccolo groaned and dripped more lube onto Vegeta’s bud and went back to massaging with one finger. Then he edged it into Vegeta, alternating pressure up and down, like he was gently stretching Vegeta. And it worked. Vegeta had no pain, and he felt himself open some. Piccolo’s hips were writhing as he said, “Okay? No pain?”

Vegeta nodded and Piccolo watched his face as he slid slightly deeper with his finger, again applying alternating pressure until Vegeta was panting. Then Piccolo slipped deeper inside him and Vegeta had such an intense feeling of opening, of complete vulnerability that he felt on the brink of both orgasm and tears. Piccolo was panting too. “Gods, Vegeta, you’ve never…never opened like this for me. You feel so good. I’m so close to coming.”

Vegeta growled, “No, not yet. I’m not ready to come yet.”

Piccolo rumbled with a smirk, “No, not yet. You need more care. More loving.” He continued his finger’s slow, tender thrusts and he bent to take Vegeta’s tip in his mouth.

Vegeta cried out and ran his hands over Piccolo’s head, stroking his antennae. “No, no more! You’ll make me come. I want you to make me come without touching my dick. You said you’d make it up to me, so you’ll have to work for it.”

“It’s never work with you, Vegeta, just play. And I love to play with you,” Piccolo said in a low purr as he kissed Vegeta’s belly. He continued, “What about the rest of your body? Can I play with that?” He flicked Vegeta’s nipple with his tongue. Then, he pushed his finger as deep as he could reach and arched over Vegeta to kiss his mouth. “Because I want to kiss you. Gods, I love you so much.”

Vegeta’s dick felt achy and swollen he was so close to coming. Seeing Piccolo’s abs clench as his hips thrust forward as he kissed over Vegeta’s body, then seeing his green dick drip with pre-cum as he rose up to kiss him made Vegeta moan with need. Piccolo’s mouth was on his ear again as he gasped, “Can I try a second finger?”

“Yes,” Vegeta breathed, his hand running up and down Piccolo’s taut and flexing arm.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Vegeta nodded into Piccolo’s shoulder and he felt the pressure of Piccolo’s second finger. He breathed carefully and focused on opening himself. This was harder than his first time, but he he heard and felt Piccolo’s hot breath coming faster and shallower. Piccolo groaned, “Gods, Vegeta, you grip me so tight. I’m…I’m barely hanging on.”

Vegeta felt more pre-cum drip on him and his fingers found Piccolo’s nipples, rubbing the tip of each with his thumbs. Piccolo’s breath heaved out of him. “You are not playing fair, Vegeta.”

Vegeta felt pressure and the first flash of pain as Piccolo moved his second finger deeper, but Piccolo froze and murmured, “Okay? I can pull it out.”

“No, I just need a minute—“

“Open for me again, my love, it was so hot, feeling you give yourself to me like that,” Piccolo breathed against his ear and down his neck.

Vegeta groaned with the terrifying intensity of re-opening himself, and Piccolo’s fingers slid smoothly, deeply, and painlessly inside him. Now he was trembling with the effort, the pleasure, the emotion of it, and he whispered, almost tearfully, “I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“You’re doing amazing, Vegeta, I just want you to feel so good. I want to make you come so hard.”

Vegeta looked into Piccolo’s eyes and gasped, “I can’t do it—“

Piccolo pressed their brows together. “You’re doing everything. There’s nothing else. I want whatever you have to give, nothing more.”

“I can’t handle your dick yet,” Vegeta said in a voice that was embarrassingly close to a whimper.

“No, no, I know. I know. Shh…This is perfect. Just enjoy this, Vegeta, my love, my prince. Just relax and let me push you over the edge. Please? Nothing more, just your pleasure.”

Vegeta nodded against Piccolo’s face and kissed him. Piccolo’s mouth moved over Vegeta’s body, seemed to worship it, as he virtually vibrated his hand, barely moving, but making Vegeta cry out more and more.

Once Vegeta was arching his back and barely coherent, Piccolo murmured, suckling Vegeta’s nipple, “I’m going to move, okay? Just a little?”

Vegeta nodded, clasping Piccolo’s head to his chest. His demon’s long fingers slid slightly out of him and then surged gently back in, each time taking a tiny bit more length out. Vegeta kicked at the bed, his hips trying to make Piccolo thrust faster. Vegeta felt so close that his body shook uncontrollably. He knew what he needed, but he was afraid. But Piccolo had been so careful. Vegeta stammered, “I need another. One more and I’ll come.”

Piccolo arched back over him, his mouth imploring Vegeta’s, taking as much from Vegeta’s mouth as he could. Then he murmured, “My dick will be smoother than three fingers, my love, but I’ll do whatever feels right for you.”

Vegeta felt his eyes sting. He was so close, but he did ache for more. He gasped, “I…I…do you promise you won’t hurt me again?”

Piccolo cupped his face tenderly, kissing him sweetly, “No, never like that. I’m going to make you come really hard, though.” He smirked.

Vegeta nodded, his breath coming in uncontrolled, hitching jags, almost sobs. Piccolo drew his fingers out of Vegeta with delightfully agonizing slowness. He kept their tips inside Vegeta, massaging him gently as he used his other hand to slick lube over his twitching erection, causing tremors to ripple through his big body as he stroked himself.

Then he massaged more lube into and onto Vegeta. He spread Vegeta’s bud a little as he pressed his tip against it. “Open for me, my love, let me take you to bliss.” He bent and kissed Vegeta deeply, his tongue probing and searching Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta gasped and opened in a way he never had before and Piccolo’s fingers rewarded it with electric swirling touch, then Piccolo pressed slowly inside him. “Fuck, Vegeta, oh gods, you’re doing it, you’re opening for me. You’re perfect. You’re letting me in. Oh gods, oh gods…” Piccolo trailed off and shook with the effort of his gradual, careful entrance.

Vegeta expected pain and when he didn’t feel it, he relaxed even more, opened more—but ached more too, wanted Piccolo deep inside him. But the slow, trembling thrust was amazing. Vegeta couldn’t stifle his cries now and Piccolo’s murmured praise only drove Vegeta closer to the brink. He clung to Piccolo’s body, his mouth crashing against Piccolo’s between cries.

Piccolo’s free hand slid sensually up the back of his thigh and pinned Vegeta open as he inched inside him. He continued to gasp praise for Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes and caressed Piccolo’s face. His demon looked up and met his eyes once Piccolo was buried inside him deeply. Piccolo whispered, “Can I move? Just a little? Slowly?”

“Yes,” Vegeta breathed. Piccolo dragged himself slowly back out of Vegeta, added more lube, then surged back inside him. Vegeta loved watching his demon’s face, a constantly shifting expression of ecstasy. Piccolo continued his tide-like thrusts until Vegeta couldn’t stop crying out. He felt like he would explode at any moment.

Piccolo plunged deeper inside Vegeta than he ever had, as Vegeta opened wide and eager. Piccolo’s voice was rough as he gasped, “Oh, Vegeta, I’m coming. I’m coming inside you, so fucking deep. Come with me, together, my love.”

Vegeta looked into his demon’s eyes and shattered. He felt himself turn into a thousand points of light and he felt every spasm of Piccolo’s cock, every hot breath across his skin, the way Piccolo’s nails bit into his thigh where he gripped Vegeta. And all of it felt perfect. Vegeta felt perfect. Like he had finally transcended his worldly concerns and could just _be_ for one beautiful, bliss-fueled moment. 

They roared together as Vegeta’s ass clenched and squeezed on Piccolo and Piccolo shook with the effort of keeping his thrusts slow and careful, not pumping into Vegeta. But Vegeta froze: the tightening of his asshole awoke the rabid pain that Piccolo had so carefully soothed away.

Vegeta bit his hand to stifle a scream, turning away in the hope that Piccolo wouldn’t see. But Piccolo’s face fell into heartbreak and he touched Vegeta’s face, brought it back to his, kissed him, and murmured, “Fuck, Vegeta, I’m sorry! Should I stay or pull out?”

Vegeta shook his head, holding back tears out of sheer stubbornness and pointless pride. But a pained whimper escaped him as he squeezed his stinging eyes tightly shut. After the worst had passed he choked out, “Pull out. Slowly. Fuck, so so slowly.”

Piccolo eased out of Vegeta, his mouth open in an unmistakeable, but slightly ashamed, mien of pleasure. He used his fingers to apply counter-pressure gently as he withdrew his broad head.

Another whimper escaped Vegeta as he tried to curl into a ball. Piccolo held him. Kissed him again and again before frantically saying, “I’m so sorry, Vegeta, I thought…I thought…if I got got inside you and could move without pain that it would be okay. That you would be okay. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Vegeta shook his head, moved gingerly to close his legs. Piccolo cleaned Vegeta’s cum off of them and continued to smother Vegeta with kisses and apologies. Vegeta didn’t want to speak yet. The pleasure, shattering pleasure, that had preceded such intimate pain—which hurt enough on its own, but also caused him so much anguish remembering its source—made the whole experience feel like a dream that warped into a nightmare.

After a few deep breaths, he got to his feet and walked into their bathroom. He turned on the taps for the tub. Piccolo followed and wrapped his arms around Vegeta from behind. He kissed Vegeta’s temple. Vegeta held his demon’s forearms and tipped his head back against the broad green expanse. He sighed shakily.

Piccolo murmured in his ear, “Until the unfortunate end, were you okay? It felt okay?”

Vegeta nodded. He didn’t want to cry and he thought talking about it might very well make him cry. Piccolo let him be silent and helped him into the tub. Piccolo lowered his own massive body into the water. Vegeta was grateful for the luxurious quarters the Briefs had given him. Which only made him sadder. “What are we going to do, Piccolo? She’s going to kick us out, naturally. We’re not exactly the working types. Not a huge market for mass murder.” Vegeta slid in between Piccolo’s legs and reclined against him. Piccolo seemed relieved that Vegeta wanted to be close to him.

Piccolo said, “You forget that I’m a deity here. I get thousands of zeni in tribute every month. Every week. I’m richer than Bulma Goddamn Briefs. We can get our own place, any place you want, whenever you like. The only reason I hadn’t already suggested it is because I know you love the gravity room, and that is Briefs’ tech. But if you’re going to be a father to the boy, we ought to work something out. But stop deflecting. Are you okay? Gods, I feel like an even bigger shit now than I did before.”

“Don’t. I didn’t anticipate that either, and I should have. It hurts to come without a dick in me, I don’t know why I thought it would be different just because of amazing foreplay. It’s hurt every time I’ve gotten off since it happened.”

Piccolo grimaced. “It didn’t happen: I did this to you.”

“Tch, whatever. I’ll be fine eventually. We might have to lay off completely for a couple days so I can heal up. Hopefully.”

“Maybe I could get you a senzu bean?”

“What an absurd waste—if we’re doing that, then you can beat me within an inch of my life to maximize the benefits.”

Piccolo looked horrified by the suggestion. “It’s an excellent use of a senzu bean, no beating required.”

“I know it’s not required, it would just be beneficial.”

“Not for me! I feel shitty enough already!”

Vegeta softened, pulled Piccolo’s head around to kiss him. “Don’t feel shitty. That was incredible…until it wasn’t. So don’t feel shitty.”

“The injury is still my fault.”

Vegeta kissed him more, caressing Piccolo’s thighs under the water. “Stop. Okay? I’ll be fine. It really was amazing and I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. And until the pain, that orgasm was fucking mind-blowing. I hope it wasn’t boring for you.”

Piccolo buried his face in Vegeta’s hair and squeezed his chest. “Mmm…Not at all boring. It was even more fun than I imagined it would be to go at it like that. I look forward to doing it again, hopefully with a better ending.” Piccolo kissed his neck, ran his hands over Vegeta’s torso and hips.

Vegeta tilted his head to expose more neck and he smirked. “Really? Seemed a little slow and sweet for your tastes.”

“I love you at any speed, with any level of ferocity. I just love _you_ , my glorious Saiyan. I’m just always so hot for you that it’s hard to make myself take it slow, but now that I’ve experienced the pay off, I’ll be doing that more often.” He sucked Vegeta’s ear and back down onto his jawline.

Vegeta let Piccolo love on him more as they soaked and he felt the first breath of hope that it would be okay despite his unintentional progeny.

* * *

He woke the next day, wrapped tightly in Piccolo’s arms. The sun was already up, which never happened. His ass wasn’t as sore as he’d feared. He breathed deeply of Piccolo’s smell and burrowed into him more, preferring to be clandestine in his softer displays of affection.

Piccolo’s rumbling voice surprised him, “Sleep okay, my love?” He trailed his claws down Vegeta’s back and cupped Vegeta’s ass in his large hands.

“For the first time in a while. You?”

“Well enough, once I got to sleep. How’s your ass?”

“Not as bad as I anticipated. I think should talk to Bulma today. Find out what she’s decided. What she wants to do about our living situation.” Piccolo’s body was so tense that Vegeta continued, “I want to be with you, Piccolo, not her.”

“What if you feel different once she’s had your child?”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo’s grumpy frown until he relented and went back to caressing him. Vegeta’s tongue finally convinced him to stop scowling. Vegeta’s hand trailed down Piccolo’s ridged abdomen and gripped his hard-on to complete his cheering up.

Piccolo grumbled, “You’re trying to distract me.”

“No, I’m trying to show you that you’re the one I want, no matter what.” Vegeta’s mouth worked its way down Piccolo’s body, but as he kissed Piccolo’s tip, Piccolo growled and flipped Vegeta on his back. He straddled Vegeta’s face and licked down the underside of Vegeta’s dick. Vegeta gasped as Piccolo took his whole length in his mouth. He teased Piccolo some, licking his balls lightly, then delicately swirled his tongue around his head. Piccolo groaned and his hips tucked toward Vegeta. 

Vegeta slid both hands up onto his demon’s ass, then paused his sucking to lick his fingers. He slid his left forefinger into Piccolo’s ass, making Piccolo cry out. Then he slid his first two fingers from his other hand into Piccolo’s _theadur_. Piccolo pulled off him and pressed his mouth to the inside of Vegeta’s thigh, his fangs biting into the muscle as he hissed, “Holy shit, Vegeta…”

Vegeta slipped his mouth off Piccolo’s head. Pre-cum dripped on his lips as he whispered, “You want me to stop?”

“Fuck no! Gods, Vegeta, please don’t stop!”

Vegeta grinned as he took Piccolo’s entire length back in his mouth. He loved that Piccolo clearly wanted to blow him, but Vegeta was giving him too much pleasure, so he could barely control himself. Vegeta thrust in time with both hands, adding a finger to each of Piccolo’s openings after Piccolo was writhing. Piccolo’s body moved jerkily, obviously unable to decide which source of pleasure to pursue.

He felt Piccolo try to master himself and he licked Vegeta’s cock once again, taking him slowly with a shuddering groan as Vegeta slipped a fourth finger into his demon’s _theadur_ and a third into his ass. Piccolo’s body glowed brightly and trembled. Vegeta thought he probably could’ve come just from the excitement of bringing Piccolo such pleasure, but his demon’s mouth was frantic now, hungry and sucking. Vegeta knew he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t have the right angle to fist Piccolo’s sheath, so he pushed his four fingers deeper.

Piccolo groaned on Vegeta’s cock and his sheath and ass spasmed and gripped Vegeta’s fingers. Piccolo’s groan transformed into an agonized cry and he came deep in Vegeta’s mouth. His demon’s trifecta of pleasure made Vegeta ache and after he sucked the last of Piccolo’s semen, he pulled off and gasped, “I’m so close, my demon, so close.”

Piccolo deep-throated him, his low groans of pleasure reverberating down Vegeta’s shaft. Vegeta wailed as his climax gripped him and he arched up into Piccolo’s mouth, his fingers still deep inside his demon, still making him twitch with aftershocks. The pain sliced through Vegeta once his muscles started to pulse as he shot his seed into Piccolo’s mouth. He bit his tongue and breathed through it. Once he was spent and the edge of the pain dulled, he clasped Piccolo’s thighs in an inverted hug, kissing the inside of each. 

Piccolo rolled them so Piccolo was on his back. Then he lifted Vegeta up by his hips. Vegeta tensed and reared back as Piccolo spun him like he weighed nothing. Vegeta kissed him deeply as Piccolo crushed him in an embrace. Vegeta bumped his forehead against Piccolo’s. “Stop worrying about Bulma. I love _you._ Only you.”

“Did you ever love her?”

“Honestly? No. But I think I would’ve grown to love her. But maybe not. I could never shake you. Who did you have a fling with?”

Piccolo tensed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.”

“You’ll be pissed. And it was so bad. It was just one time.”

“Is that when you tried being a bottom?”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Please, Vegeta, you don’t want to know.”

Vegeta’s stomach roiled. He stammered, “Not him? Oh gods, anyone but him! He’s with that shrill Earth woman, Piccolo!”

Piccolo’s cheeks flamed and Vegeta knew he was right. Piccolo grumbled, “Look—he—we—it was just…It was obviously a huge mistake!”

“Sweet Kami, Kakarot? Of all people!”

“At least my tastes are consistent!”

“So Saiyans are interchangeable?”

“Are Nameks?”

“Of course not! I met lots of Nameks that I didn’t fuck!”

“Well there were only four of you—so I only fucked half the Saiyan population. And I killed a quarter,” Piccolo tried to keep a straight face and failed, his face breaking into a huge, pleased grin.

That struck Vegeta as exceptionally funny. Despite his disgust and anger, he started to laugh. A little chuckle at first, then uncontrollable guffaws. Piccolo gradually couldn’t help but join him and he choked out, “He was so bad, Vegeta! Like he didn’t know how to do anything. I don’t even understand how he has a kid!”

Vegeta wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “How did it even happen?”

“Seriously? I don’t want to piss you off even more.”

Vegeta waved his hand dismissively.

Piccolo sighed. “After, well, after he came back, he stayed late training with me after Gohan went home. He started complaining that ChiChi was mad that he’d been gone so long and that he still wasn’t interested in sex. I suggested that maybe he just wasn’t into women and he got all excited about what I meant. So I showed him. But he freaked about being the receiver, so I…I took it. And it was awful. Thankfully he only lasted about three pumps.”

Vegeta recoiled. “Typical Kakarot.” He gagged a little.

Piccolo shoved his shoulder. “Come on, at least admit that the body on that one is fantastic. His dick’s not half bad, but he has no idea how to use it.”

Vegeta shook his head and drove the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I can’t unsee it. Fuck. Well, maybe that’ll give my ass time to heal while I try to expunge that visual. Did he hurt you?”

“Some. Not like I hurt you, I don’t think. I had a couple days where it hurt to sit and shit, but then I was fine, but I regenerate really fast and no one was fucking me at the time. It…the whole thing was just so disappointing. I wanted him to cure me of you, but it had the opposite effect.”

Vegeta grunted happily. “At least I’m better than Kakarot at something.”

Piccolo grinned and straddled Vegeta. He kissed him and ran his hands down Vegeta’s torso. “You’re better than everyone at that.”

Vegeta smirked and said, “I hope you haven’t fucked _everyone_.”

Piccolo laughed and let his mouth wipe the smirk off Vegeta’s face. Then he whispered, “What happened with Bulma? I gather it was not a one time thing?”

“No. She saw me moping about you. She’d broken up with that piece of human garbage. We had a good time for about a month, then he came back and she said she was done with me.”

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. “She ended it?”

“Well! You wouldn’t even train with me! Or talk to me, for that matter! Besides, her dumping me is the reason I tried again with you. While she was not my first choice, I like her. She’s fierce and sexy, but she said that it wasn’t like I was the sort of person who wants to ‘be with’ people. I thought I was being very affectionate with her and she thought I was just fucking her. So I thought maybe you had misunderstood me too.”

Piccolo’s chi felt dark and dangerous. Vegeta held his face, pulled him down gently. Piccolo resisted, then gave in as Vegeta kissed him. He murmured against Piccolo’s lips, “You’re all I want, my demon. You always were. And you don’t have a lot of room to be angry.”

“But I am anyway. I hate that you cared for her. The fucking I couldn’t care less about: she’s got tits and a pussy—things I can’t offer. But you’re mine. I want you to love me.”

“I do love you. I have all along. And you fucked my nemesis—let him fuck you, rather! Don’t start your crazy possessive shit again, that’s how you hurt me. I’m not fucking you in any configuration when you’re like this.” Vegeta glanced outside and sighed heavily. “We’re supposed to be training. Do you think we can do it? Defeat the androids, I mean.”

Piccolo sighed. “I have no idea. If _your son_ is telling the truth, it sounds like we might be fucked. But we’re all stronger than we would’ve been. You, in particular. But I don’t know. I sometimes think if that’s going to be the end, why bother? Why not just spend every waking moment, every sleeping moment too, with you? Why not just enjoy the small time we have left? But then I imagine having a lifetime…a family…children with you and I…I want to fight. To do anything to win.”

They held each other for a long time. Vegeta didn’t know whether letting himself imagine that life would help him focus or paralyze him with the fear of losing it. Losing Piccolo. He hated that his demon would want to fight no matter the odds and there was probably nothing Vegeta could do to save him if those odds were against them.


	9. Kami

Vegeta finally confronted Bulma and she didn’t kick them out. Yamcha had left her, as Vegeta knew the callow excuse for a man would. She grew and grew. Piccolo remained edgy until the baby was born: Trunks, they called him. Vegeta was surprised by his own love and fear for the boy, but even more by Piccolo’s love for the child. Vegeta’s love made it hard for Vegeta to do anything with his son for fear he fuck it up. Piccolo took to parenting and spent more time with the baby than Vegeta did.

Piccolo and Vegeta spent the final few days before the prophesied arrival of the androids making furious, passionate, and nonstop love. They both knew it might be their last few days together on the mortal plane, and they agreed a few more days of training would make no difference.

Piccolo left Vegeta the fated morning with a final tearful kiss. Vegeta wanted to say goodbye to Trunks alone, but he would join Piccolo and the others soon. Piccolo pressed his forehead to Vegeta’s. “Stay. Let the rest of us kill them or die trying. If I don’t make it, you can have a life with Bulma and Trunks; go underground, hide, and live to fight another day.”

Vegeta kissed him hard and growled, “It wouldn’t be living without you.”

* * *

Vegeta’s future son returned, and after what Vegeta thought was victory, learned that he hadn't evenbegun to fight the terrible androids. The female android destroyed him so handily he could barely stand it. He fled, leaving even Piccolo. While he sulked in humiliation, the others discovered Cell. 

Piccolo found Vegeta licking his ego’s wounds. His demon kissed him with tears in his eyes and said, “Vegeta, I think…I think I have to merge with Kami. Guru told me it would vastly increase my power. That I’d be stronger than Goku. And even just merging with Nail gave me a huge boost, so I believe him.”

Vegeta ground his teeth. “I think you should go into hiding. Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, and I can defeat him. I fear he’ll use you against me.”

Piccolo kissed him more desperately. “Vegeta, I’m going to do this and I don’t know…I don’t know if I’ll be the _same_ afterwards. Will you be okay?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “What? What do you mean? No! Of course I won’t be okay! Are you saying goodbye? Is this—is this goodbye?” He held Piccolo so tightly that his nails bit into his demon’s green flesh.

Piccolo’s eyes slid closed and he breathed a long shaky breath out his nose. “Vegeta, there’ll be nothing left of the world if I don’t do this. I don’t know if it’s goodbye, but it might be. But it might be goodbye without me doing this too.”

Tears welled in Vegeta’s eyes. “No! Godsdamnit, no! I don’t accept this! You have to stay yourself. Don’t let Kami win.”

Piccolo kissed him fiercely again. “I’ll come back to you if I can. I love you, Vegeta!” Then he left, not even giving Vegeta time to say he loved Piccolo too. More than life.

* * *

When Vegeta next saw Piccolo, he was orders of magnitude stronger, but Vegeta no longer lit up his eyes or put a smirk on his angular green face. There was only vague recognition. Piccolo watched him though, like he was trying to remember something about Vegeta. Vegeta clung to the tiniest sliver of hope that the thing he would remember was love.

All the humiliating horror of the Cell Games only compounded his grief. His own foolishness and failures bringing the pointlessness of everything into focus. Piccolo’s offer to help him once it was all over almost stirred hope, but Vegeta saw in this new Piccolo’s eyes that it was merely benevolence, not love. Not lust. He considered trying to awaken those feelings in this new Piccolo, but thought disgust or rejection coming from his demon’s face might break him even more. 

Vegeta pulled into himself, dissolved in solitary training. More often than not, he wound up curled on the floor of the gravity room, bawling like a child. He hadn’t known such anguish was possible. The first time he’d lost Piccolo, it had been before they’d plumbed the depths of the love they developed in their time together. Nothing Vegeta had ever experienced had prepared him for such agony, for the physicality of his heartbreak.

He reverted to sleeping in his closet, now because the bed held so many memories that were too hard to shut out. They made sleep impossible.

Occasionally Piccolo was at the compound on business with the Briefs or with Gohan. Vegeta always met his eyes with foolish, anxious hope. And each time his heart broke more. Piccolo looked at him kindly and was even friendly, but there was no recognition or memory. No inkling of what they’d had together.

After one of these visits, he sat crying with physical pain, slumped in the GR. He startled as he heard the door open. His foolish hope burbled to the surface—maybe it was Piccolo! He swiped at his eyes and the glare from the sunlight streaming in blinded him for a moment.

“Vegeta? Sweet Kami, are you okay?” Bulma said.

“Fuck,” Vegeta muttered and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Holy shit, are you hurt?”

“Mind your own business, woman. Why are you even here?”

“I have an upgrade to install. And _you_ are my business: remember how we have a son together? Not that you spend any time with him. But wow, you look like shit.” She reached to touch his forehead.

He flinched away, recoiling from any touch that wasn’t Piccolo’s. But she pursued and felt his forehead. He gently swatted her hand away. “I said, I’m fucking fine.”

Her voice shook as she said, “What happened? Why is Piccolo ignoring you?”

Vegeta bowed his head as pain surged up in his chest, renewing his tears. He held his face in his hands. “He’s not really Piccolo anymore. He’s Kami and Piccolo. He’s someone new. And he doesn’t even know me.”

“Gods, Vegeta,” her face was so compassionate that Vegeta felt a fluttering of relief. “Are you—I mean—you’re obviously not okay, but, well…is there anything I can do?”

He scrubbed his face again and shook his head. She squatted in front of him and gently pulled his hands away. He dragged his eyes up to meet hers. She leaned forward tentatively. She put her lips on his and he didn’t push her away. He wanted anything that might distract him from his suffering. She pushed between his knees and let her hands slide over his chest onto his shoulders. He didn’t encourage her, but as she kissed him more, his mouth finally responded.

His hands touched her lower back lightly. Trailed down onto her ass. He lifted her a little so he could ease her onto her back. He kissed down her neck, tore her clothes away, and sucked one perky pink nipple, then the other. Every touch felt like a betrayal, but he was so angry at Piccolo. Gohan ended up defeating Cell. Piccolo hadn’t needed to merge at all. He had left Vegeta for nothing. Left him with nothing.

Vegeta held his breath, pushing thoughts of his demon away. He returned his mind and body to Bulma. He grazed his teeth over her skin and whispered, “I have nothing to offer you, woman.”

She giggled and said, “It feels like you have _something_ to offer,” and she stroked his cock, hard already, as if it was angry at Piccolo too.

“I don’t want to hurt you. This will mean nothing.”

“I know. But it means we get to enjoy our bodies right now, doesn’t it? I’ve always known you’d never want to be with me.”

He thrust into her, making her gasp. “Why do you say that? I would have, before. I would have stayed with you.”

She moaned and kissed him. Smiled as he rocked into her, and he grudgingly admitted that he felt some relief from his misery. She ran her finger down his forehead and nose onto his lips and she said breathily, “We could be married for fifty years, have lots of great sex, and even be happy, but you would never be _with_ me. Your mind is always with him. It always was. It is now.”

“Would you be happy with me?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Even knowing that? Knowing how I am?”

She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him into herself more deeply. “Vegeta, oh gods, why don’t we just see what happens? If Piccolo comes back, or remembers, or whatever, we’ll figure it out. For now, I don’t care about anything except how good it feels when you fuck me.”

He kissed down her neck. “It is delightful to fuck you, I’ll give you that.”

She grinned and dug her nails into his shoulder blades and said, “Then how ‘bout you really fuck me. I haven’t been really fucked in so long.”

Vegeta gripped one of her creamy thighs, pushing it alongside her body, and smirked. He growled, “Then you better hold on, woman.”

* * *

Vegeta fell into an easy rhythm with Bulma. He always went to her room and she never pressured him to stay and sleep afterwards, although occasionally he did. They even did things other than have sex sometimes. He spent more time with Trunks, started to train him once he could walk. They ate many meals as a family.

It wasn’t what Vegeta wanted, in his heart of hearts, but Bulma took the edge off his suffering. He made it through most days without crying for Piccolo. Though never without missing him. Never without aching for him, sometimes closing his eyes and pretending it was Piccolo he was fucking, feeling deeply ashamed afterwards.

The guilt ate at him, but the woman had been sympathetic, almost painfully kind, about his longing for Piccolo. When he accidentally murmured his demon’s name in the throes of his climax, he expected her anger. Instead she caressed his face, kissed him, and said, “Oh, Vegeta, you still miss him?”

Vegeta answered, flushing, “I’m so sorry, Bulma. I—it’s not that I don’t enjoy being with you—because I do. You’re wonderful. It’s just—“

“Stop. I know. It’s okay. I just thought maybe eventually I’d take the sting out of it.”

He pulled her onto his chest, decided to stay and sleep with her to make up for his cruel whispered word. He murmured, “You do. Truly. You do.”

* * *

A few months after he and Bulma got involved, he landed at the GR one day and his heart seized, then thumped erratically. Piccolo levitated cross-legged, deep in thought by the entrance. Vegeta’s anger and hurt and sorrow all threatened to boil over. He said, in what he hoped was a steady voice, “What are you doing here, Namek?”

Piccolo’s eyes slid open. Vegeta thought he saw a glimmer of something, but looked away, unwilling to let that hope carry him into the air only to drop him and leave him falling all over again. His demon—no, not his anymore—said, “I…I’ve hit a wall in my training. I wondered if we might do some training together. Here. In the gravity room.”

Vegeta grunted with what he hoped passed for indifference. “You’ll need some time on your own to work up to my level.”

Piccolo canted his head. He said, “You might as well train with me. Unless you have someone else to spar with. We used to train together frequently, I understand, from speaking with Gohan.”

Vegeta chuckled to keep from crying. “We did. Things were…different…then.” Vegeta cursed his body. His heart. He ached even to train with Piccolo. Even if it wasn’t _his_ Piccolo, he was still so much the man Vegeta had loved so well for so long.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms. A look of hurt, almost, flashed across his face. “So you won’t?”

Vegeta sighed. The wound on his heart split wide open. “No. I will. Come on. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Training with the new Piccolo was intense for Vegeta. It felt more difficult than any training he’d ever done. The first few days felt awkward. It was hard to greet the demon as a training partner instead of a lover. Hard not to end the sessions with making out. Vegeta wanted to lash out. To make Piccolo remember what they’d had, what they’d lost.

But gradually, Vegeta let it go. He enjoyed training with the new Piccolo. They worked rapidly up to Vegeta’s preferred level of gravity.

Bulma said casually, after his first month training with the new Piccolo, “Seems like you and Piccolo are getting along again.”

“It’s not like that, Bulma. He still doesn’t know me. He certainly doesn’t remember we were…what we were.”

“Mates? Lovers? A couple?”

He turned away from her. He breathed deeply to keep from crying. “No.”

* * *

As the summer heated up, Vegeta began blowing off steam outdoors in the early morning before Piccolo arrived. While it didn’t always entail jacking off, it was frequent enough that Vegeta was ashamed. He normally changed from the tight shorts he wore for outdoor training into his uniform for the GR. But he had forgotten that morning and the GR was getting hotter anyway, so he didn’t mind.

He went into the GR to set the parameters for the day. He heard Piccolo come in. Normally the demon greeted him somewhat formally. When he remained silent, Vegeta turned to look at him. Piccolo’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape. It looked almost like Piccolo was gawking at him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and growled, “What?” He glanced around for other surprising visual information.

The moment, if it had been that, was lost as Bulma came in with her laptop. Though they’d never discussed it, he’d neither encouraged nor discouraged her displays of affection. She set her laptop next to the GR console and stood on her toes to kiss Vegeta. She trailed a finger down his sternum and said, “Bad news, my brawny brute, I need to do a system check today. You two will have to go to the beach.”

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and a surge of joy ripped through him. Piccolo’s eyes were on Bulma’s hand where she had hooked her fingers in the waistband of Vegeta’s shorts. And Piccolo’s face was an open display of dark anger, though he shook his head and confusion crossed his features too. Vegeta pressed Bulma’s body against his, kissed her again, and squeezed her ass. “Very well, woman. Will it be done by tomorrow?”

“Mmm…it might, but I actually have some hardware upgrades I want to do and then test. Probably a week or two if you guys can manage.”

Piccolo hissed, “We’ll manage just fine. Let’s go, Vegeta.”

Bulma looked surprised at Piccolo’s tone, which was surly and irritated. Vegeta gave her another kiss, his eyes cutting to see Piccolo’s face redden with fury. Vegeta led the way to their old sparring grounds, looking wistfully at craters they had created with explosive love-making. Would those stir any memory in Piccolo? Would his heart ache without knowing why? His face was still pinched with anger and Vegeta was curious what the demon was making of his inexplicable jealousy.

When they began to spar, Piccolo was vicious. Ruthless. And powerful. Vegeta was so turned on he was barely keeping his hard-on at half-mast. He kept remembering Piccolo pinning him that first time, and even the first time Piccolo had taken his hand in the sea. Vegeta shook his head to dispel the bittersweet memories.

At sundown, Vegeta dove into the ocean. Piccolo stripped on the shoreline. Vegeta thought he was at half-mast too. _That_ didn’t help Vegeta’s own arousal. But what did it matter. The demon would likely cool off and leave. Piccolo disappeared under the water. Vegeta floated on his back until a surge sent him soaring into the air. As he splashed back down, he saw Piccolo surface where he had been with what looked to Vegeta like a _flirtatious_ smirk.

Vegeta splashed next to him and sputtered, “What the fuck? We’re done for today!”

Piccolo chuckled. “I know. It just seemed too good an opportunity to pass up.” He bumped Vegeta’s shoulder as they floated and Vegeta’s stomach clenched and tears sprang into his eyes. “Don’t be mad,” Piccolo said softly.

“I’m not mad,” Vegeta said, and his arm, without permission, pressed against Piccolo’s more. The demon didn’t pull away. If anything, it felt like he leaned into it more, and then Vegeta felt their legs brush. “I guess we’ll be out here for a couple weeks, according to Bulma.”

Vegeta watched Piccolo’s face, thankful for his excellent night vision. The demon’s features scrunched up and his lip curled in a silent snarl. Then he shook his head and said, “It’s fine. I like it out here.”

“I hope it will be worthwhile for you without the extra gravity.”

“You know you don’t have to go easy on me like you did today,” Piccolo said.

“You seemed distracted. And I didn’t want to scare you away our first day out here.”

Piccolo laughed, bumped Vegeta more and Vegeta was sure that he brushed the back of his hand against Vegeta’s. He said, “My life is…different…since I merged with Kami. Gohan said you knew me quite well before. Do I seem different?”

Vegeta’s throat tightened. He didn’t know whether this was an opportunity to tell Piccolo what they’d been or not. If he did, this new Piccolo might distance himself from Vegeta. And Vegeta now wondered if this new Piccolo could maybe fall in love with Vegeta. Vegeta could fall in love with him. He knew that already. “It’s not worth dwelling on. You can’t go back. Are you…happy…as you are now?”

Piccolo’s eyebrows drew together as he frowned. “Was I happy before?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Piccolo sighed unhappily. Vegeta was having trouble controlling his breathing as their bodies stayed tight together in the water. Piccolo’s heat was keeping him warm. Piccolo’s eyes appeared to search the stars as he said, “It seems like I should feel _complete_ now, more than ever, but I don’t. I feel hollow. Lost. Like something fundamental is missing and I wonder if Kami killed some part of Piccolo that was…essential. Necessary. Whole.”

Vegeta’s heart hammered his ribs. His breath was shaky and tears were streaming out of the corners of his eyes in the dark. He managed to say, “Maybe you can find it again as you are now.”

Piccolo blew a breath out his nose. “Maybe. Maybe. Shall we meet here tomorrow or at…at Bulma’s?” Piccolo sneered as he said her name. Vegeta clung to this potentially subconscious jealousy as a sign of hope. Piccolo rose up out of the water, naked and perfect. 

Vegeta tried not to let his eyes race over the body he loved so well. He focused his energy on not getting a very obvious hard-on. Vegeta closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and said, “Here. At dawn.” He came out of the water. It looked like Piccolo considered touching Vegeta. Then his dark eyes searched the ground like he didn’t quite understand something and had to think deeply.

Then he met Vegeta’s eyes and they smoldered as he said, “Yes. Dawn. Goodnight, Vegeta.”

* * *

In bed with Bulma that night she said, “Piccolo was sure crabby about me touching you.”

“Tch. It’s nothing. He remembers nothing.”

“Maybe not yet consciously, but some part of him remembers.” She sighed. “Too bad. It’s been fun.”

“What? Are you ending things just because he’s subconsciously jealous?”

“ _I’m_ not ending anything. We’ve got a good, hot thing going here, even if you don’t love me.”

“I do love you, Bulma.”

“Just not like him.”

“No, I suppose not.”


	10. Memories

When Vegeta arrived at the beach to train the next morning in shorts, Piccolo unmistakably checked him out. Then blushed furiously when he saw he’d been caught. Vegeta thought loudly, _Are you still a telepath?_

Piccolo’s head snapped in Vegeta’s direction. _Are you?_

_Only with you._

Piccolo’s face looked like Vegeta felt: foolishly hopeful. _Then get ready to get your ass kicked._ Piccolo lunged for him and it was another hyper-aggressive day. Vegeta actually moaned when Piccolo’s gi was half-destroyed. Piccolo ripped it off, watching Vegeta’s reaction.

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat and his cock twitched, but he maintained his control. He touched his lip. He was bleeding and when he licked his lip, Piccolo’s mouth opened and he moved toward Vegeta. Vegeta moved to block, but Piccolo was frozen.

Vegeta said between heaving breaths, “Not scared of a little blood, are you?”

Piccolo smirked, readied himself again, and said, “Not even a lot of blood, which you may shed by the end of the day, Vegeta.” Piccolo using his name still sent a thrill of pleasure through Vegeta. Then Piccolo said, “Why don’t you ever use my name?”

“Shut up and fight! We’ll see whose blood is spilled today.”

Piccolo seemed to periodically have flashes of memory or some feeling of familiarity because his face would change expressions suddenly. He always came after Vegeta with fury once it passed. Vegeta was enlivened by the ferocity of Piccolo’s attacks. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Piccolo began to grapple with him more, their bared skin pressing together, slick with sweat.

“Why are you smiling?” Piccolo growled as he pinned Vegeta with his arm up behind his back. Vegeta tensed his whole body to stop his ass from arching up to meet Piccolo’s crotch. Piccolo dropped his body onto Vegeta to hold Vegeta in place.

Vegeta breathed, looking over his shoulder, “You’re fighting more like your old self today.”

Piccolo yanked his arm up hard, his knees on the back of Vegeta’s thighs. “Are you calling me weak?”

“No. You were never weak. Just your style, is all. Ruthless. Cunning.” Then Vegeta broke the hold, launched up, and slammed Piccolo hard into the ground, remembering times when he followed such an attack with kisses, sometimes more.

Piccolo took advantage of his distraction to roll him onto his back. Then he hammered Vegeta, who managed to block most of the blows. Piccolo sat back after a long string of punches and narrowed his eyes. “There are craters everywhere out here, but we have yet to make a single one. Chi blasts?”

Vegeta’s heart twisted bitterly. “Something like that,” he answered evasively and bucked Piccolo off, getting some gratification from brushing their pelvises together, but then feeling creepy about it. But Piccolo seemed like he enjoyed it too because he pushed back with his own hips. Vegeta triumphed, but knew he needed to turn their style of fighting away from so much body contact. It was too dangerous for Vegeta. Too tempting.

As the sun began to set, Piccolo drove his shoulder into Vegeta’s chest and plunged them both deep into the ocean. When Piccolo finally stopped, they opened their eyes in the murk. Piccolo pulled away, but his hands trailed over Vegeta’s torso as they separated, and Vegeta, against his better judgement, curled his fingers against Piccolo’s as they left his arm. They stayed tangled for a second, no more, then both men swam upwards.

Piccolo reached the surface first and Vegeta watched him from under the water. The demon ran a hand over his face, held his mouth for a moment, and his eyes were wide. Vegeta floated up beside him and gave him a shoulder bump. “Not too much for you, Namek?”

“I have a name.”

“So you do.”

“Why won’t you say it? It feels…frustrating…that you won’t say my name.”

“I…well…you aren’t exactly him, are you?”

“I am him! I’m all that he was. I’m just more, stronger. Call me by my name.”

Vegeta felt heat rise to his cheeks. He didn’t think he could, but then some part of him wondered superstitiously if he could call his demon, his Piccolo, back to him if he used his name.

Piccolo seized Vegeta’s arm in his steely hand, his claws breaking Vegeta’s skin. “Use my name.”

Vegeta wanted so badly to kiss him, was sure his face must show that desire plainly. He murmured, “As you wish…Piccolo.”

Piccolo’s face softened, almost broke, like Vegeta’s dearest wish had come true. But it was followed by the confused look that so often crossed Piccolo’s face when something significant happened between them. He didn’t release Vegeta. He yanked their bodies closer, looked into Vegeta’s eyes, and rasped, “I am Piccolo.”

Vegeta’s chest touched Piccolo’s chest they were so close. His demon, no, the demon, was breathing hard. Vegeta whispered, “I know,” and let himself recline back until he was back floating in front of Piccolo. He made no effort to conceal his aching hard-on. If Piccolo wanted to touch him, let him see the effect. Piccolo laid back too, and Vegeta thought he only reluctantly released Vegeta’s arm, trailing his hand down over Vegeta’s, but he didn’t keep ahold of his fingers as Vegeta hoped, holding his breath.

Piccolo stayed and chatted with Vegeta as they rolled on the waves, their bodies close like they had been the night before. Vegeta couldn’t trust his own judgment, but he thought it was possible that Piccolo was flirting with him, teasing him. Vegeta was exhausted, but couldn’t bring himself to say goodnight. It felt so good to be easy with Piccolo again. To laugh together.

A huge breaker surprised them both and pounded them into the sand, leaving their bodies tangled together. Vegeta tried to stagger to his feet, chuckling, and spitting sand, but Piccolo grabbed him around the knees and tipped him back onto the ground. His demon’s rumbling laughter made Vegeta smile as another wave wiped him out as a result. Vegeta launched into the next wave and took Piccolo down by the waist, ending up on his belly between Piccolo’s long, lean legs. Vegeta was extremely grateful and simultaneously crushed that they were both clothed.

Piccolo laughed more and came up on his elbows. Vegeta pushed up on his forearms as waves washed over their lower bodies. Vegeta knew what he felt underneath Piccolo’s clothes. Knew what they both wanted. Vegeta had almost reached a place where he could tolerate how much he missed Piccolo, but if he arched up over Piccolo’s rock-hard dick and kissed him now, it would rend open that barely healed wound and Vegeta wasn’t sure it would ever close again.

Piccolo’s eyes held Vegeta’s. Vegeta slid up Piccolo’s body. Piccolo cupped Vegeta’s face in his hand. Vegeta pressed his cheek helplessly against that touch. Piccolo eyes burned as he whispered, “Vegeta?”

Vegeta almost purred, “Yes, Piccolo?”

“Today was good?”

“It was great.”

He relinquished Vegeta’s face and helped him to his feet. Vegeta wondered if they were going to ignore their obvious erections. Piccolo’s cheeks bloomed with color. “Tomorrow, dawn again?”

So they were going to ignore them. “Yes, Piccolo,” Vegeta whispered.

Vegeta watched Piccolo go. Fell to his knees in the sand and hated himself. Vegeta should have kissed him. It had been the perfect moment. But Piccolo’s eyes still seemed unsure at times, like someone else periodically took control. And maybe that was exactly what was happening. Maybe Vegeta’s demon was fighting to come back to him.

* * *

Dread filled Vegeta as he landed at home. He needed to talk to Bulma. He hadn’t been lying about loving her. He did. And he could probably be reasonably happy with her. But not if Piccolo was available. And now, if he didn’t go after that, he would always wonder whether he could have drawn his demon back out from wherever Kami had sequestered him.

Vegeta showered and sought out Bulma. She bustled around in the kitchen, turned and greeted him warmly, as she always did, but he could feel there was an edge to it. She stopped suddenly, meeting Vegeta’s eyes. She deflated and said, “He’s falling in love with you, isn’t he?”

Vegeta sighed. “I don’t know, Bulma, but I want him to, and I don’t want to jerk you around. I never should’ve gotten involved with you, it wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.”

She waved dismissively. “I’m not. I knew what I was signing up for, Vegeta. I hope we can always be friends.” She trailed her fingers over his chest. “Don’t suppose you want a farewell fuck?”

“You’re an amazing woman, Bulma, I’ve never deserved you,” he said and tilted her chin up to kiss her. He let his hands slide up under her shirt. “Do _you_ want a farewell fuck?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up on his hips. “I will always want to fuck you, Vegeta.”

His mouth raced over her body as he pushed her onto the kitchen island and tore her clothes off. “I hope you find someone who deserves you,” he murmured against her smooth skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked each of her breasts lovingly. They were beautiful breasts, surprisingly perky for their size and the fact that she had breastfed their son.

“Gods, Vegeta, I will miss your mouth.”

He smirked and said, “Would you like me to make use of it?”

“Yes, oh fuck, yes,” she cried and spread her legs wide, using her first two fingers to part her lips for him.

He teased her opening with his tongue, then licked her labia slowly, sucking each of her fingers. She pleaded and squirmed, and he let his tongue graze her clit. She arched toward him, calling out his name. He teased her more, letting his tongue explore all her folds before giving in to her moaned demands. Then he sucked hard on her clit as he thrust two fingers inside her. He reached into the warm sweetness of her pussy until she came, convulsing on his fingers and curling up off the island.

She gasped, “Fuck me, Vegeta, now.”

He pulled her by her thighs to the edge of the island, but rather than throw her legs over his shoulders—a mutual favorite position—he pushed her legs back against her chest, tight together. He plunged his pre-cum dripping head into her slick pussy. She breathed his name with every thrust and he bent over her legs, gasping at the novelty of the angle and the different way her pussy gripped him. She was still coming from getting head as he slid slowly in and out of her. 

She whispered, “Come on, Vegeta, at least fuck me like you mean it. Like you want to fuck me.”

“I very much want to fuck you, woman, which is why I’m savoring you. If this is our farewell fuck, I’m going to take my godsdamned time.”

Her pussy was framed by her lush thighs. He ran his fingers along the sides of her engorged clit. She rasped, “No, I can’t, not so soon, Vegeta.”

He rolled his hips, stroking her g-spot with his tip. He growled, “You’ll come for me again. You know I can’t come until I feel that pussy seize on my dick. Because your pussy feels so good, Bulma.” He liked how excited she got when he used her name. He did too.

He thought about changing their position as he rocked into her again and again, but he could tell from her breathing and her face that he was about to set her off. He loved watching her come. Especially like this, scrubbed clean of her facepaints, her hair unstyled and clean, her blue eyelashes fluttering as she groaned. Her delicious mouth fell open as she gasped his name over and over.

Then her hips bucked hard against him and she scrabbled at the edge of the island to pull herself toward him. She wailed with the intensity of her orgasm. Now he put her legs on his shoulders and drove into her hard, pushing her climax until her pussy was nearly vibrating it pulsed so hard and fast.

He bellowed her name, arched into her as deeply as he could, and came with her pussy milking him. He plunged into her a few more times before pulling out of her. He lifted her off the island and kissed her as he set her down. “Sorry about your clothes. Again.”

“Do you actually know how to undress someone? Like how to use a zipper and buttons? I’ve really started to wonder.” She gave him a little half-smile.

Vegeta felt a little like crying. Talon, his Namek soldier, had once teased him about the very same thing and the memory, combined with leaving Bulma, made him ache. He kept leaving lovers that he had never deserved in the first place. 

Vegeta said, trying to pull away from his memories, “Undressing you is like opening a present, Bulma: I could take the time to untie the bow or I can just rip off everything at once to get to the good part.”

She leaned against him, running her hands down his chest. “Why do you have to be so sweet when we’re saying goodbye?”

“I assure you, I’m not sweet. Do you want me to move out?”

“No, of course not, we’re a family, even if I have to share you.”

He kissed her forehead. “I do love you, Bulma. I love our son. I don’t regret that, though I regret causing you suffering.”

Her eyes were glassy. “Go on. Go to bed. You getting mushy is too much.”

* * *

He paced, waiting for Piccolo the next morning. He vowed not to go crawling back to Bulma if Piccolo wasn’t interested. He wouldn’t hurt her again. He didn’t want to hurt anyone he loved ever again.

Piccolo arrived, and Vegeta thought he saw a glimmer of the light that used to flash in Piccolo’s eyes when he saw Vegeta. As he came closer to Vegeta though, his face turned dark and stony. Furious, even. Vegeta was so confused by the dramatic change in Piccolo’s expression that he didn’t block as Piccolo kicked him in the face. Piccolo launched a second savage attack and it took Vegeta several devastating, painful blows to regain himself enough to fight back.

Vegeta grumbled, “Good fucking morning to you too!”

Piccolo sneered and hurled himself into Vegeta. Now Vegeta was in fighting mode in the face of Piccolo’s rage—it was excellent for sparring and training. But it was not good for Vegeta’s mental state. He couldn’t squash his curiosity and worry about why Piccolo was so angry. Then Piccolo landed a powerful hit on Vegeta’s head and Vegeta couldn’t hold onto consciousness. He welcomed the darkness and oblivion.

* * *

Vegeta was disappointed when he came lurching out of unconsciousness. It was like every morning when he awoke aching for Piccolo only to roll over and find himself alone in a closet. Except worse, because Piccolo loomed over him, his face pure disgust. It broke Vegeta’s heart. But Piccolo’s face shifted to pure terror and he asked, “Are you okay?” His expression vacillated, like an internal war waged.

“Shit. I’m fine. How long was I out?” Vegeta groaned.

“Only a couple minutes. I caught you so you didn’t bash your skull on the rocks.” Piccolo didn’t seem to think this had been the correct choice. But his face changed again and he moved as though he would cradle Vegeta in his arms. Stopped himself. His lip curled into an angry snarl as he turned away from Vegeta.

Vegeta sat up and the world swam. Black spots clouded his eyes. “Fuck. That one felt personal.” Piccolo’s lip quirked like he was about to growl. Vegeta pressed him. “Did I piss you off somehow?”

Now Piccolo did growl, “No.”

“It feels like you’re pissed.”

Piccolo’s fists clenched and unclenched and his eyes searched the ground again. He breathed in and out dramatically. “You’re right. I’ll settle down.”

Vegeta stood and more blackness seeped around the periphery of his vision. “Why don’t you just tell me why you’re pissed?”

Piccolo barked, “Because I have no right to be angry! Because I don’t understand why I feel this way!” He held his head in his clawed hands. He threw his head wrap and cape down. “Let’s just spar.”

Vegeta dropped into fighting stance and shook his head to dispel the slippery feel the world had. They fought, but Vegeta could barely hold his own in the face of Piccolo’s inexplicable viciousness and with Vegeta’s apparently severe head wound. The fact that he was not at his best only seemed to enrage Piccolo more.

Piccolo locked him in a hold, punching him over and over again before Vegeta erupted into super-Saiyan two and broke free. Piccolo’s eyes grew wide and Vegeta again had the sense that a memory had surfaced, before Piccolo, or maybe Kami, stuffed it back down. Piccolo’s eyes glinted and he seized Vegeta’s leg and swung him wide, nearly into the waves. Vegeta stopped himself short of the water, but Piccolo slammed into him. Vegeta blocked the hit, but Piccolo dragged Vegeta down to where the light barely reached. He held Vegeta in the deep until Vegeta’s lungs ached. Piccolo’s eyes shifted from narrow and angry to wide and terrified in the gloom. Piccolo kicked Vegeta deeper still as he rocketed off Vegeta’s chest toward the surface.

Vegeta erupted out of the water and launched away from Piccolo as he gasped for air. His vision was almost entirely black from a lack of oxygen and the concussion. He stayed poised to fight even though Piccolo floated tiredly in the water, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Vegeta growled, “What the fuck, Namek?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“What the fuck, _Piccolo_? This was not training. This was battle, which is fine, but I wish I knew why you’re so intent on killing me. Are you done? Did you get it out of your system?”

Piccolo breathed deeply through his nose and nodded. “I’m okay. I’m done.”

“Fucking gods. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vegeta blasted himself dry and started to leave.

Piccolo barked, “I couldn’t fucking stand it! I can’t! I couldn’t stand her _smell_ all over you, what it means. I can’t fucking stand it!” Piccolo’s chi soared and Vegeta threw his arms up to protect himself.

He lowered himself back into the water near Piccolo, but out of punch and kick range. He felt another surge of hope. He said quietly, “What? Why?”

Piccolo ground his teeth together. “I…I’m..I’m jealous. Gods. I wanted to rip her apart when she was kissing you, touching you,” he spat the words, “but then this. I could smell her all over you: your face, your hands, your…your crotch. I can’t even think straight I want to kill her so badly. So I tried to kill you instead.”

Vegeta’s brow furrowed. “Bulma? But why? Why do you care how I smell?”

Piccolo’s glare was sharp and reminded Vegeta so powerfully of _his_ demon that his breath stopped. “Don’t pretend you don’t feel it too,” Piccolo said quietly.

“Feel what?”

“A connection! Obviously it wasn’t there as I was before, since you’re with her. But I saw yesterday. I felt it yesterday, felt you. Myself.”

Vegeta sagged sadly. “You really have no memory? Nothing?”

Piccolo’s eyes searched Vegeta’s. “Is there something I should remember? Something that would explain the level of fury I’m feeling? Because I…I…I don’t know what to do.” He waded up and sat heavily in the sand, clutching his head in his hands.

Vegeta sat next to him, but facing him, their knees touching. He said, “Piccolo told me once that if I didn’t shield my thoughts, he could hear them…is that true? Could you? If I let you?”

“I believe so. I’ve never done it…but I think so, yes.”

Vegeta felt close to crying. “Do you want to know? Do you want the memories?”

“You said he was happy? Because I have been fucking miserable. I feel so empty.”

“I think…I hope…I hope he was happy. That you could be too.”

Piccolo’s eyes bored into Vegeta, making Vegeta feel exposed, naked, before Piccolo nodded firmly. Vegeta reached behind Piccolo’s head and he saw a flash of excitement when Piccolo must’ve thought they were going to kiss. Instead, Vegeta palmed the base of his skull and brought their foreheads together, as he had done so many times with his demon. His Piccolo.

Vegeta opened his mind and it was a bittersweet torrent from the first time he saw Piccolo to their tearful goodbye and all the hurt and magic and love in between. He ended it with the memory of the blank way Piccolo looked at him after he’d merged with Kami. He reluctantly pulled away, keeping his hold on Piccolo a beat longer than necessary. It exhausted him to let so much that was so dear out into this new Piccolo, where it might burn away like mist. Where Piccolo might deny it. Worse still, hate it.

He took a deep breath of Piccolo’s smell, still the same, and got to his feet. He stumbled, his hand over his mouth, his vision crowded with dark stains. What had he done? Would Piccolo have wanted this?


	11. The New Piccolo

Piccolo sat dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes wide, staring at the ground. Vegeta stammered, “Look, I don’t—“

Piccolo stood and his eyes silenced Vegeta. He stepped so close to Vegeta that he had to crane his head back to maintain eye contact. His eyes searched Vegeta’s. Piccolo’s brow furrowed and he said, “Why? Why didn’t you show me before? It’s been nearly a year that I’ve endured this nameless ache. This void. A year of trying to find some footing other than the nagging urge to train with you. You were, are, the missing part of me. Why didn’t you show me sooner?”

Vegeta felt tears leak out of his eyes as he hissed, “You left me! You left me for _nothing_. With nothing. Believe me, I know down to the minute how long I’ve been without you. At least you had the comfort of amnesia. I’ve known what we had and have had to see you…see you look at me like I was _nothing_ to you. Like you didn’t even know me. I didn’t know what to do! You left me. And is it even real if you don’t have your own memories?”

“I do have my own, like your memories wiped clean a filthy window I’ve been trying to see through for so long. Maybe a glass door is a better metaphor because I want to walk through it.” He brushed his fingers down Vegeta’s flank, brought his other hesitantly up to Vegeta’s jaw. He ran his thumb over Vegeta’s chin.

Piccolo leaned down, but kept his eyes open. Vegeta held his gaze, even though their lips were close enough Vegeta could feel Piccolo’s breath. Piccolo whispered, “Vegeta…” and kissed him. It was feather-light at first, like he didn’t know if Vegeta would let him. Then his other hand came up to hold Vegeta’s face. He kissed him deeply as Vegeta’s mouth opened eagerly. Wantonly.

Piccolo’s hands slid onto his ass, pulling him up, and Vegeta wrapped his legs around Piccolo’s waist. His demon’s hand traveled back up his spine, onto his face, into his hair, then down over his shoulder, and onto his back again, crushing them together. 

Piccolo’s lips moved over Vegeta’s jaw onto his neck. He scraped his fangs along the muscle that ran down to Vegeta’s collarbone. Then his lips were on Vegeta’s mouth again and there was no hesitation. His demon’s lips moved like they were fucking Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta felt dizzy and he could no longer stifle a moan as he clung tighter to Piccolo. He never wanted to let Piccolo go for fear that the moment would burst like a soap bubble and Vegeta would be trapped inside his loneliness again.

Piccolo kissed him like it was all there was. Like Vegeta’s mouth was a lifeline. He gripped Vegeta’s ass, squeezed him, and rolled his hips forward, groaning into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta’s hips responded, his legs tightening around Piccolo’s waist.

Piccolo suddenly tore himself away and threw Vegeta down in the sand. Vegeta was stunned, but sprang away, fearing another all-business attack. He managed to choke out, “What the fuck, Piccolo?”

Angry chi rolled off Piccolo, but Vegeta could see his hard-on under the wet, clinging cloth of his pants. Piccolo gritted his teeth. “The woman! You’re with her. I can’t do this! I can’t share! Fuck! Why didn’t you—“

Vegeta cut Piccolo off, launched into him, and knocked him on his back in the surf. He kissed Piccolo until Piccolo’s arms reluctantly wrapped around him again. Vegeta pulled away, but kept their brows pressed together, and said, “I’m not. She knew that I would always go back to you if you remembered. If you ever wanted me again. I ended it last night, rather physically, I’ll admit, but it was the end. She knows that.”

Piccolo’s face was a scrunched mask of fury. “Gods, I hate myself for not remembering. For not knowing you. I hate that you were ever with her!”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo more, his lips and tongue convincing Piccolo’s gritted teeth to let it go. Piccolo’s hands rediscovered Vegeta’s body as they continued kissing until the waves started coming up over them as a storm rolled in. Vegeta held Piccolo’s face and growled, “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“Never.”

They flew home with their bodies close. Vegeta remembered with horror that his bedding was in the closet. But his desire to finally have his demon back in his bed, in his life, in his body, overpowered any potential embarrassment. They touched down and Piccolo started kissing Vegeta softly again, like he couldn’t quite believe he was allowed to keep doing so. Vegeta gasped against his lips, “Shower?” Piccolo’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

In the bathroom, Vegeta felt shy with Piccolo. Even after sharing his memories and Piccolo claiming his had come back, it felt like Vegeta’s first time, not just with Piccolo, but ever. Piccolo dropped to his knees in front of Vegeta. He ran his hands down over Vegeta’s hips and legs and feet as he slid his shorts off. Vegeta was paralyzed as Piccolo’s eyes moved like fire over every inch of his naked body. Piccolo stood and unwrapped his belt, his pants falling to the floor. 

Vegeta took in his long, muscular legs, his tight hips, and his beautiful green cock, rock-hard and straining toward Vegeta. Pre-cum dripped from his slit as Vegeta eyeballed him. Piccolo guided Vegeta into the shower, holding his hips. Piccolo murmured, “You’re perfect. I never should have left you,” and he pulled their bodies together underneath the hot spray.

Piccolo’s lips were hungry. They took Vegeta’s mouth aggressively, then moved ravenously over Vegeta’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone. He hoisted Vegeta up against his wet, taut body so he could drag his fangs and lips over Vegeta’s pecs, suck hard on his nipples, bite his shoulders. Vegeta panted and gasped for air in the steam. 

Even in his fantasies, he hadn’t considered that Piccolo would feel the same ache for him after their time apart. Now every nerve in his skin so was so electric it was hard to think clearly as Piccolo’s mouth mapped his body. Vegeta realized with horror that he was on the brink of tears. He was so overwhelmed by the suddenness of this change and the milder heartache of ending things with Bulma. He shut his eyes tightly.

After a moment, he felt Piccolo’s lips on his eyelids, on his mouth. Piccolo rasped, “Hey, you okay?” He even sounded more like the old Piccolo. His Piccolo.

Vegeta nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Piccolo pulled them both down. He gathered Vegeta in his lap and held him close. Vegeta choked out, “I never thought I’d be with you again. And I’m trying not to be mad, but I’m pissed that you left me.”

“I know. And you should be. I thought at the time that it was the only way. And when I was behind that fogged glass, I wanted so badly to see, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry, my love.”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo, then moved him onto his back. “I need you,” he growled, low in his throat and pushed Piccolo’s thighs open. He bent to Piccolo’s _theadur_ , letting his tongue massage it open. He paused to lick his middle finger and slid it into Piccolo’s ass slowly. Piccolo cried out, his eyes wide. Vegeta whispered against his demon’s skin, “Okay?”

Piccolo gasped, “Fuck, yes. Gods I missed you so much.”

Vegeta slid his finger slowly in and out of Piccolo as he tongued his _theadur_ more forcefully. As he pushed his tongue inside Piccolo, he began to glow. His demon laughed and said, “I forgot about this!”

Vegeta smiled, but kept working Piccolo until he was begging. He growled, “Please, Vegeta, please fuck my _theadur_.”

But Vegeta still felt the shattering betrayal of Piccolo’s abandonment too keenly for that. He said, “I’ll fuck your ass tonight, my demon. We’ll work up to the other.” He lubed himself and pressed his head against his demon’s tight bud. He tried to move inside Piccolo but felt his resistance, so he stopped. “No?”

“I want it…just not while you’re mad at me,” Piccolo’s eyes searched Vegeta’s.

Vegeta bent and kissed Piccolo’s jaw and chin and mouth. “I’m not mad. The wound is still just a little raw.”

“I don’t want our first time to be when you’re feeling raw.”

Vegeta slumped back against the shower wall, the glow blinking out of Piccolo’s skin as they separated. Vegeta said, “I don’t know how to feel less raw without this. Without reconnecting.”

Piccolo crawled between Vegeta’s hiked up knees. He clasped Vegeta’s rigid cock in his hand. He slid his fist up and down, squeezing the head, flicking his fingers out at the base to brush his fingers over Vegeta’s balls. Vegeta gasped, but he didn’t want it this way. He wanted to come inside his demon with Piccolo screaming his name. He wanted Piccolo’s twitching ass to squeeze him home. Wanted to feel Piccolo’s cum spray his chest. Not this, not a hand job. He took Piccolo’s hand away and burrowed into his neck. He almost whimpered, “Please let me take you. Please, Piccolo. Gods, I’ve missed you so much. I just want to be inside you.”

Piccolo climbed onto his lap and took Vegeta’s dick in his hand. He pressed it against his opening. Vegeta whispered, “Open for me. Let me love you again, my demon. My true love. Please, open for me. Please.” Vegeta pleaded with his mouth on Piccolo’s. Piccolo stayed poised above him and trembled as they kissed. Vegeta caressed his face and whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you, so if you can’t, I understand. I still love you more than anything. I…gods, Piccolo, please…please.”

Piccolo shuddered and moved so Vegeta’s tip was pressed snugly against his bud as he tried to admit Vegeta. He said, “I…I’m trying, Vegeta. I’m trying but it’s been so long.”

“You feel incredible. You’re perfect. Keep opening for me.”

Piccolo breathed slowly and Vegeta cried out as his demon relaxed and pushed down onto Vegeta, only taking a fraction of his length. Despite that, Vegeta felt the bliss of their former connection. Piccolo gasped, “Oh fuck, I forgot, Vegeta. I forgot how good you feel inside me.”

Vegeta smirked up at him and said, “I love reminding you.”

Piccolo finally grinned before he eased Vegeta farther inside himself. Piccolo tipped Vegeta’s face up and kissed him sweetly. Vegeta strained to kiss his demon more deeply without moving his hips. He wanted to let Piccolo control the pace of Vegeta’s entry. As they kissed, Vegeta felt Piccolo relax completely. Piccolo groaned and sank down onto Vegeta’s shaft.

Vegeta moaned, “Oh fuck, yes, Piccolo! Gods, you feel incredible. I love you. Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

Piccolo groaned Vegeta’s name again and again, kissing him in between, moving up and down a tiny amount. Vegeta caressed Piccolo’s ass, feeling the tension in his demon’s muscles as he moved in such a tight, controlled way. Piccolo rasped, “I want you. Fuck me, Vegeta, fuck me like you need it.”

“I do, my demon. I do need it.” Vegeta lifted Piccolo up against his body and laid him on his back. Piccolo’s face drove him wild, it was slack with pleasure as Vegeta pushed his green thighs wide and plunged deeply inside him. Vegeta rolled his hips slowly at first, faster as he felt Piccolo twitching on him. He clasped Piccolo’s pulsing erection in his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Piccolo hooked his legs behind Vegeta’s thighs and helped him drive hard into Piccolo. His demon’s eyes were intense as they watched him, his mouth open, giving a soft cry with each thrust.

Piccolo’s eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, “Oh, Vegeta, come inside me—I’m coming!”

Seeing cum spurt out of Piccolo’s tip set Vegeta off and he held himself deeply inside Piccolo as they roared together. Piccolo’s voice cracked and he bashed hard against Vegeta and another shot of cum erupted out of him.

As his demon’s eyes slid open, Vegeta gave him a satisfied grin and kissed him. He stayed buried inside Piccolo. His demon held his face and trembled. He kissed all over Vegeta’s face. Vegeta whispered, “Are you alright?”

Piccolo kissed him fiercely, gripped his ass, and pulled Vegeta into him deeper. “Better than that. How could you question whether I was happy before?” Piccolo looked wounded.

Vegeta’s eyebrows drew together. “Because you left me. We all assumed we were doomed anyway, so I thought…I thought if you were happy you would have stayed with me to the end.”

Piccolo opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it. He clutched Vegeta against his chest. After a long moment, they stood up and actually showered. Vegeta was sore from the beating Piccolo had given him and his head swam. Piccolo gingerly touched a couple of the more dramatically black bruises. He knelt and ran his tongue along a ragged gash on Vegeta’s hip that had ripped back open when Piccolo had gripped him during their lovemaking. “Sorry, Vegeta, I went mad when I smelled her on you.”

“Yes, she does seem to bring that out in you,” Vegeta said drily.

Vegeta turned the water off. They kissed more as they inched toward the bed. Piccolo stopped with a puzzled look on his face. Understanding spread across his face, and Vegeta spun, feeling his cheeks heat at the sight of his stripped bed. It had only a fitted sheet. Everything else was in a nest in the corner of his closet.

Piccolo smirked and said, “You went back in the closet while I wasn’t myself.”

Vegeta chuckled at the double entendre and replied, “I’ll go get the bedding.”

Piccolo snaked an arm around Vegeta’s waist and hoisted him up on his hips. He carried Vegeta into the closet, closed the door, and lowered them both into the mess of blankets and pillows in the corner. He was so tall that the closet seemed too small. Vegeta started to stand and said, “You barely fit. Come on, let’s put them back on the bed.”

Piccolo yanked him back down and growled in his ear, “You’ll just have to keep me bent over all night.” He curled his body around Vegeta’s and kissed all over his shoulders and back. He trailed his tongue down Vegeta’s spine, making Vegeta gasp as he swirled his tongue around Vegeta’s tail scar, then licked into the cleft of Vegeta’s ass. He moved Vegeta onto his stomach, pushed one leg up alongside Vegeta’s body. His tongue lapped across Vegeta’s ass, up and down, back and forth, swirling until Vegeta couldn’t stop moaning. He arched back toward his demon’s mouth. 

After their intense reunion, Vegeta didn’t think he’d be able to relax enough for his demon to fuck him, but now…now he was aching for it. He got up, Piccolo’s face slumping into disappointment. He pushed Piccolo so he was sitting with his legs bent butterfly style. Vegeta slathered lube all over Piccolo’s cock and Piccolo’s face brightened. He reached behind Vegeta and stroked his bud with lube, dipping his finger inside Vegeta’s eager asshole.

“Do you—“

Piccolo cut him off and rasped, “Yes, gods, yes, Vegeta. I want to be inside you.”

Piccolo helped Vegeta straddle him on his knees. Vegeta buried his face in Piccolo’s shoulder as Piccolo reached around and fingered him. He curled two fingers inside Vegeta right away and turned to smirk at Vegeta, kissing him, and he whispered, “I think you’re starving for me, my love.”

Vegeta nodded, gasping against his demon as Piccolo dripped more lube on him and pushed three fingers inside Vegeta. Vegeta was wild with need and he gasped, “Stop or I’ll come. Please—I want to come with you.”

Piccolo nipped his ear and thrust his fingers deeper, started to stroke Vegeta’s cock. “Oh, we’ll come together. I’m going to make you come until your balls ache.”

Vegeta protested, but his ass betrayed him as it arched back toward Piccolo’s hand until he lost control and sprayed Piccolo’s hand and cock with a huge jet of semen.

Piccolo languidly stroked the cum up and down on his shaft. He smiled and used his face to move Vegeta’s until he could kiss him. He picked Vegeta up by his ass, spreading him wide, and he set Vegeta’s still twitching bud on his thrumming erection.

“Open for me, yeah?” Piccolo rasped into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta nodded and held Piccolo’s eyes as he let Piccolo push deeply inside him. He eased Vegeta down until he was astride Piccolo’s lap, and had Piccolo’s entire length inside him. They writhed slowly together.

Vegeta groaned, “Fuck, you feel so good. You fill me up so I can barely breathe.”

They stared into each other’s eyes and Piccolo murmured, “How did I ever leave this? Leave you?” He held Vegeta’s face with one hand, his ass with the other. He kissed him and rocked into him. His hand trailed across Vegeta’s jaw and up into Vegeta’s hair, clutching at him.

Vegeta tried to catch his breath as their hips rolled together. Piccolo’s tip was sliding with amazing pressure along the perfect spot inside Vegeta. He rasped, “Fuck, Piccolo, if you keep hitting that spot, I’m…I’m going to come. I want to come with you.”

Piccolo squeezed his hand down Vegeta’s length faster and faster. He growled, “Do you want me to come deep inside you?”

“As deep as you can…Piccolo, come with me…come inside me!”

They kissed and their eyes slid shut as they climaxed together, Vegeta’s cum hitting their chests and chins. He felt Piccolo spurting inside him and he cried out against Piccolo’s lips. Piccolo’s fangs glinted as he grinned and pulsed into Vegeta more before they slowly went still.

Piccolo kept kissing him everywhere, like he thought Vegeta might evaporate without Piccolo’s lips on him. Not that Vegeta minded. He loved it. Felt like he could breathe for the first time since Piccolo had said goodbye. “Piccolo—were you happy? Are you?”

His demon kept his lips on Vegeta as he answered, “Gods, yes. I was happy, and I’m even happier now that you took me back.” He bit Vegeta gently, let his lips continue their journey. 

He eased Vegeta down onto his back, kept kissing him, until Vegeta chuckled. “We’ll never sleep if you keep this up.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I’m afraid that I’ll wake up and it will have all been a dream.”

Vegeta caressed his demon’s head and antennae as Piccolo licked Vegeta’s pecs. Vegeta whispered, “I never even dared to dream you’d come back to me, so I know I’m awake.”

Piccolo kissed back up to Vegeta’s mouth, his hand sliding back toward Vegeta’s dick. “Are you tired, Vegeta?”

“I am. You beat the shit out of me today. And this has been a lot—a wonderful lot—but…sharing everything drained me somehow. Or maybe it was just opening my mind like that.”

Piccolo sat up beside Vegeta, but his hands took up exploration where his lips left off. Vegeta smirked until he saw that Piccolo was nervous. Piccolo rubbed the back of his neck and head. “Vegeta—this—tonight—that’s not it, right?” Vegeta froze and his face must’ve betrayed his horror because Piccolo added hurriedly, “I don’t want it to be all. I just, since you’re mad at me, I didn’t know if…if…” Piccolo’s eyes were glassy as they searched the floor.

Vegeta lurched upright, the gash on his hip ripping open again, his vision swirling with darkness, his head aching. He held Piccolo’s face, kissed him, and said, “This better not be it. I didn’t do this lightly, Piccolo. You broke me when you left, so you better be here to stay this time.” Vegeta’s breathing was fast and harsh. His heart seized in his chest. He searched Piccolo’s eyes.

Piccolo lunged to kiss his mouth. “I’ll never leave you again. You’re mine, and if you’ll take me back, I’m yours.”

Vegeta nodded, his mouth moving furiously over Piccolo. He growled, “You’re mine. I want you forever. I love you.”

Piccolo wrapped himself around Vegeta and they held each other tightly. Vegeta thought they’d go at it again, but sleep, and maybe his concussion, pulled him down towards darkness. Piccolo held him protectively and Vegeta fell into the first deep, sound sleep he’d had since Piccolo left. He heard Piccolo growl, “Gods, I love you, Vegeta.”

He managed to mutter, “I love you, too, forever, Piccolo,” before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke to Piccolo kissing along his shoulders, his claws running over Vegeta’s hip. He rolled back into Piccolo’s body, and Piccolo’s hand slid onto Vegeta’s already stiff prick. His demon rose up on one elbow and smirked down at him. “Good morning.”

Vegeta smirked. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?”

Piccolo bent and kissed him, bumped their foreheads together. Then he whispered, “What say we take today off training? You’re still pretty wrecked.”

Vegeta kissed along Piccolo’s arm and said, “Oh? Is that the reason we should take today off?”

Piccolo’s hand gripped him, twisting as he moved up and down Vegeta’s length. He grinned, giving Vegeta’s dick a squeeze, and said, “ _This_ is the main reason I want to take today off…” He slid his hand over Vegeta’s balls and his fingers circled Vegeta’s bud. “And this is another one.” He gently bit Vegeta’s nipples. “And these are definitely another two reasons.” He kissed Vegeta’s entire jawline, dragging his fingers along behind his mouth. “And this one is important too.”

Vegeta contained his laughter, but only just. He smirked as Piccolo continued. Piccolo sucked down over Vegeta’s shoulder and arm to his hand. He sucked each finger, swirling his tongue suggestively around their tips. “Here’re ten very good reasons.” His mouth jumped over to Vegeta’s hip and Piccolo rolled him enough that he could bite Vegeta’s ass cheek with a growl. “Then there’s these two glorious reasons. I could spend all day on these.”

Vegeta finally started to chuckle, but Piccolo didn’t stop. He sucked and licked his way down one leg and up the other before he rasped, “And then these two reasons can wrap around me, or help you thrust into me.” His mouth tasted each of Vegeta’s ab muscles. “These reasons, gods, just fuck, these reasons alone are enough to stay in.” His tongue swirled in Vegeta’s navel before it traveled up the split in Vegeta’s pecs. “Another delectable reason.” Then over Vegeta’s chin onto his lips, where Piccolo kissed and kissed him until he was gasping for breath. Piccolo growled, “Possibly my favorite reason, right here,” he said and brushed his fingertips over Vegeta’s lips, his eyelids falling heavily. He lightly kissed Vegeta’s eyelids. “Though looking into these reasons and seeing that you still love me, that’s also an excellent reason.”

Piccolo kissed Vegeta until Vegeta’s hips ground against the thigh that Piccolo slipped between Vegeta’s legs. Piccolo murmured, “Is that enough reasons to stay here, in bed, all day today?”

Vegeta’s heart felt so full it ached and he pulled Piccolo to straddle him and said, “I suppose, but I have a few reasons of my own.”

Piccolo reached behind himself to lube Vegeta up and slid Vegeta deep inside himself. He rode Vegeta languidly, bending to kiss Vegeta frequently. Vegeta gripped Piccolo’s hips and his demon whispered, “Mmm…I’m going to ride you slow, Vegeta, don’t try to rush me.”

“No, I don’t want to rush. It feels so amazing to have you back. I’m so happy you came back to me at last.”

“With so many reasons, I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Now we can explore our all our reasons. You won’t leave me?”

Piccolo’s eyes were filled with tears as he gasped, “Nothing will take me away from you this time.”

Vegeta rolled his hips, plunging deeper into Piccolo. He took hold of Piccolo’s hard-on and ran his hand lightly along its length, moving as slow as their deep, tender thrusts. Piccolo’s mouth opened with pleasure and he gripped Vegeta’s pecs, his claws biting into the flesh. “Shit, Vegeta, I won’t last—“

“No, because I want you to come for me, all over me, my demon,” Vegeta growled, adding pressure, but not speed, to his grip even as Piccolo tried to move his hips to make Vegeta stroke him faster. “Come for me, just like this.”

Piccolo gave an almost pained cry and came on Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta’s climax seized him as Piccolo’s ass gripped him, and he slammed deeper into his demon. Piccolo gasped and more cum dripped out of his tip. Vegeta moaned as he continued to spurt inside his demon, and pulled their bodies together. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, “Remember what we said we’d do after we defeated the androids?”

Piccolo’s eyes searched the ground, and he thought for a long moment. Then he grinned. “A week of fucking? Living like animals?”

Vegeta bit Piccolo’s shoulder and growled, “That’s what I want. A week of nothing else. I don’t need anything besides you and water. And a healthy supply of lube.”

Piccolo chuckled. He rested with his forearms on either side of Vegeta’s face. He kissed him and said softly, “How did Bulma take it? I can’t believe you got together with her again. You didn’t knock her up this time, I hope?”

“I hope not! And why wouldn’t I get back together with her? _You left me_. Forever, I thought. I was so miserable, Piccolo. I’ve never been so sad and broken in my life. She helped. She kept me from killing myself, so you should be glad.”

“I’m never going to be _glad_ about any of this. I want all that time back. I want to undo the hurt I caused you.”

A knock at the door startled them both. He looked at Piccolo, perplexed, and shrugged. Piccolo rolled off of him and he covered his demon with the sheet as he got up and left the closet. He stepped into a pair of shorts on the way, and threw open the door.

Bulma stood, with Trunks in her arms. She started to say something, then her eyes widened as they looked over Vegeta’s shoulder. Piccolo had emerged from the closet and was leaning against the wall in nothing but a tight pair of boxer-briefs. Her eyes filled with tears and she stammered, “Oh, fuck, never mind.”

Vegeta was startled that she was upset. “Bulma? Why did you come by? Are you okay?”

“I…I didn’t think it would happen so fast. Fuck, Vegeta.” She swiped at her eyes.

Trunks reached for Vegeta and chirped, “Papa!”

Vegeta took his son from her and kissed the boy’s temple, which seemed to upset her more. Vegeta could feel Piccolo seething behind him and Bulma’s palpable sadness in front of him. It was unbearable. He said, “I’m sorry I hurt you, Bulma…I…I didn’t know it would happen so fast either. Thank you, for tolerating me these past few months.”

It surprised him when her face turned angry and she looked over Vegeta’s shoulder at Piccolo. Vegeta tried to move his broad body so his two lovers couldn’t interact. But she said, “Did you actually remember, Piccolo? Or did you just decide you wanted him, so you’re faking it? I’ve seen how you’ve watched him the past couple months!”

Vegeta bit out, “Don’t, Bulma, just don’t. I told you from the beginning that I couldn’t be what you wanted. I warned you. You knew how I felt.”

“I thought with time…” she said, her eyes meeting his.

“Not two weeks ago I…” Vegeta stopped, still deeply ashamed at the memory of calling Piccolo’s name in bed with Bulma, wishing it had only been one time. “Well, you know. And I’m sorry for it, but didn’t that show you how hopeless I am?”

Piccolo moved next to Vegeta and slid his arm possessively around Vegeta’s waist. He said, “What did you do, Vegeta?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Bulma hissed, “He called out _your_ name while he was coming inside _me._ ” Vegeta didn’t know what reaction he expected from Piccolo, but the burst of jovial laughter was not it. Bulma scowled. “Oh, fuck you!”

“You kept fucking him after that?” Piccolo said, unable to contain his mirth.

Bulma blushed furiously. “He did it by accident.”

Piccolo loomed over Bulma in the doorway. “Why are you here?” There was a dangerous glint in Piccolo’s eyes. “Because I’m ready for you to go.”

“Well, I’m not here for you. I came to see if Vegeta wanted to have a picnic with me and Trunksy.”

Lightning crackled off Piccolo and Vegeta put a hand on his upper arm. “Simmer down.” Vegeta turned back to Bulma. “Not today. We’ve got plans this whole week.”

“How? It’s been less than forty-eight hours since we were together! How can you…” she trailed off into a growl.

Vegeta felt shitty, no matter how happy he was to have Piccolo back. He sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry, Bulma. I didn’t know it would happen so fast. These are plans we made before he…well, before.”

She pointed accusingly at Piccolo. “I hate you! Why didn’t you just fucking stay gone?”

Vegeta’s chi flared and he growled an animal growl. Trunks hid his face in Vegeta’s shoulder. “Don’t fucking say that again! Ever! If you want us to go, we’ll go. I’m here for Trunks, but we can work something else out if you’re going to be pissed at me and Piccolo all the time.”

She blew air up at her hair and her teary eyes. “I’m not pissed, Vegeta, I’m heartbroken! I love you!”

Piccolo shoved Vegeta behind his large body and bared his fangs at Bulma. He hissed, “I told you the last time you tried to take him from me—he’s fucking _mine_!” Then he turned, his face morphing into affection so suddenly Vegeta almost startled, and he quipped Trunks’s chin and said, “Hey, little Saiyan! Look how big you’re getting!”

Bulma reached for Trunks. “Give him to me. And you don’t have to leave, but maybe you could stop rubbing it in my face, Piccolo?”

Piccolo sneered, but Vegeta cut him off. “That, he can do. Right, my demon?”

Piccolo grumbled, “Fine, as long as she isn’t always coming around trying to fuck up our sex-life.”

Bulma gave Piccolo a lopsided grin and said, “Too bad _you_ don’t like women.”

Piccolo stepped threateningly toward Bulma again. “Even if I did, I would _never_ share him. He’s _mine_. I don’t know how you could stand his love for me.”

“He loves me too, and you seem to manage just fine.”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and looked at Vegeta. He said in a low, ominous rumble, “Not like he loves me. He’ll never love you like that.”

“You’re an insufferable prick, Piccolo.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you weren’t always stealing my mate, Bulma.”

“Maybe if _you_ stop abandoning him! Fuck, the state you left him in—how do _you_ live with yourself, making him suffer like that? He was bawling every, single day, hardly eating, hardly training, never sleeping—at least not until I started fucking him!”

“Shut up!” Piccolo barked, fangs out.

“You first!” she snapped back, and Vegeta had to admire her fearlessness.

Vegeta pushed them apart and said, “Enough. Nothing either of you say will change how any of us feel, so knock it the fuck off. Bulma, I’m with him forever, or I’ll die. Piccolo, I was with her for a long time, don’t be cruel, you won. If you two can’t get along, I will make both of you miserable.”

Piccolo stepped back and Vegeta loved watching the rock of his hips as he swaggered backwards. He held up his hands in submission.

Bulma said quietly, “Forever?”

“You knew, Bulma, I’m sorry.”

She sighed heavily and kissed Trunks’s head. “Okay. Well, when you’re done with your fuck-festival or whatever you’re doing this week, can you at least carve out some time to spend with Trunks?”

“Of course. Next week.” Vegeta found emotional conflict exhausting. He wished all problems could be solved with physical violence.

Bulma left and Vegeta turned around to find Piccolo in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, his hands on top of the frame as he leaned on one leg, making every muscle in his body stand out beautifully. Vegeta smirked at him. “Are you striking a pose for me?”

Piccolo’s mouth turned up in a half-smile. “Maybe. Do you like it?”

“I like you in any pose, though I tend to prefer a closer view, usually only from the waist up.”

“So naughty,” Piccolo purred and sauntered toward him. He snagged Vegeta’s hips and pulled their bodies together. Vegeta felt himself and his demon go rigid.

Vegeta said, “Let’s go somewhere for a week. Anywhere but here. To the beach, or the mountains, or the forest, or the desert.Somewhere we can just be.”

Piccolo’s face was thoughtful as he held Vegeta by his hips. “What if I find a nice resort in the mountains? We don’t have to ski, obviously we’ll be busy with other long, hard objects, but I fancy the idea of making love to you by a fire, maybe in the snow if we’re of a mind to have a quickie.”

Vegeta frowned. “Will Hercule’s hush money be enough? I don’t really buy anything on Earth so I don’t know what things cost. I still haven’t figured out how to access my galactic currency from Earth.”

Piccolo gave him an exasperated look. “I have plenty of money. I’ll take care of you. But at a resort we can eat and drink and fuck without interruption.”

“Won’t people try to arrest us?”

“No, I don’t think so, people still quail before me, being the Demon King, and all.” 

Vegeta snarled and made a fist, “They should quail before me.”

“They would, but you’re not famous like I am, thanks to the aforementioned hush money. Give me a couple hours to get it all arranged.” He frowned and grumbled, “Too bad Bulma hates me, she’d probably have it done faster.”

“If you didn’t antagonize her, she might not hate you.”

“She’s always hated me. She’s had her eye on you from the beginning. But I won.”

“Don't be smug. Get going before she comes back. I feel shitty. I am shitty.”

“You’re not shitty.”

“Piccolo, two nights ago, I was with her. That’s pretty shitty.”

“You didn’t know I’d recover.”

“I could have waited to show you.”

“I’m not so sure. Even before my memories, I was falling for you. It was confusing because Kami is aggressively asexual, so it was the first of those urges I’d felt since merging with him. I hadn’t jacked off since, well, a really long time because of you, but never after I merged. It was alarming to need to do it multiple times per day.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows shot up. “After the beach?”

Piccolo blushed, his eyes falling to the ground. “No, about a month before we started training, I’d been here, doing something with Gohan, and saw you working out in your tight little shorts, all sweaty, and I got hard. I hadn’t experienced that as merged Piccolo, so it was confusing, especially since I didn’t really know about being gay in my merged asexuality. But after that, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I think Kami was trying to suppress it so my memories wouldn’t come back, but my dick remembered you. Training with you was torture, but I still didn’t really understand my feelings, except the blue balls I got when I didn’t deal with it.”

Vegeta’s skin heated with a strange mix of anger and arousal. His demon had been jerking off about him for two months and hadn’t even come on to Vegeta once. Then Vegeta remembered how long it took him to address his feelings for Piccolo both times, and he softened. Vegeta had spent many months jerking off while fantasizing about Piccolo before doing anything about it, and even then, Piccolo had made the first move. Vegeta shivered pleasantly as he remembered that first thrilling touch, Piccolo’s fingers twining in his.

Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta and bent to whisper in his ear, “What’s making you shiver?”

Vegeta told him and Piccolo’s cheeks flushed scarlet. “Gods, I was so afraid you were going to blast me into the next galaxy. I thought you liked me too, but you’ve got pretty subtle gay game, Vegeta. When you let me hold your hand though…and the night we looked up at the stars…then the way you crushed me. My heart still aches when I remember that feeling.”

“It seems we’ve both fucked each other up pretty severely. But now we’re even, so no more.”

“I don’t know if we’re even. On top of the emotional trauma, I hurt you so badly that one time. After Bulma found out she was pregnant.”

“Not intentionally.”

“Not unintentionally either.”

“Go find us a secluded place in the mountains with a good cook who goes away.”

Piccolo kissed him and got on his phone, something Vegeta had never bothered with until he was with Bulma, and then, only sporadically.

Vegeta showered while Piccolo made arrangements. Then he threw clothes and sex toys and lube into a pile and encapsulated all of it. He pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt that was soft and worn. Piccolo was the dresser of the two of them, Vegeta being reluctant to wear anything but training shorts or his uniform and armor. She bought Earth clothes for him, and he wore them when they went out, but it still felt strange. Vegeta had never been comfortable in civilian clothes, even before coming to Earth.

He gestured to Piccolo that he was going to eat and Piccolo nodded. But what Vegeta really wanted was to find Bulma and make sure she was okay. He wished she hadn’t come to his bedroom. Luckily she was in the kitchen, feeding Trunks. She said nothing to him, but he saw her eyes fill.

He sat across from her. “I didn’t know you harbored any hopes, woman. I’m sorry. You didn’t the first time, when I would have been with you. And I’m sorry Piccolo is being an asshole. You know how possessive he gets.”

She nodded and blinking away her tears. “I know. And I should’ve known better, but the heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Gods, Bulma, your heart cannot possibly want me. I’m an aloof asshole and a terrible parent. I think it’s not your heart that will miss me.” She blushed prettily. “I think it’s your pussy.”

She laughed and swatted his arm. “You jerk. I wish Piccolo would just let us have the occasional tryst, you know?”

Vegeta thought of her ripe, full breasts, the slick, tight heat of her pussy, her tiny waist in his hands. He did know what she meant, but there was no way he would risk things with Piccolo to voice such a thing.

“You wouldn’t fall in love with him if he kept fucking you periodically?” Piccolo grumbled from the doorjamb, where he leaned picturesquely.

Vegeta was surprised. Piccolo must’ve suppressed his chi deliberately to sneak up on them. To spy on them. Before Vegeta could decide how he felt about that, Bulma huffed, “I’m already in love with him, so it’d be nice if I got to fuck him sometimes.”

“No spooning? No cuddling?” Piccolo said and Vegeta looked between his demon and the woman, bewildered.

Bulma guffawed. “He cuddled and stayed to sleep with me like one out of every twenty nights. So yeah, not a significant change there, except that he’d be going to you instead of his closet, which is actually slightly less insulting.”

Piccolo chortled merrily. “Isn’t the symbolism hilarious?”

She nodded, chuckling more.

Piccolo continued, “If you can not get stupid, I don’t care if he fucks you every now and again, provided he doesn’t stay afterwards and that I can watch if I want.”

Bulma flushed maroon.

Vegeta gaped. Then sputtered, “Wait, what?! I’m not a fucking pet! You two can’t just bargain about me like I’m not a sentient being!”

Piccolo growled, “I didn’t say you _had_ to fuck her. Obviously I prefer to have you all to myself. But you _can._ ”

Vegeta shook his head. “No. That feels like lighting the fuse on something big.”

“I don’t have tits or a pussy, though my _theadur’s_ better I’ll bet,” Piccolo said throatily.

Vegeta grumbled, “No. Too complicated.”

“Oh, come on, Vegeta, it’d be nice to be able to fuck every now and again,” Bulma said.

Vegeta was surprised at the look in Piccolo’s eyes. He looked…titillated. Vegeta’s dick did want to agree to this arrangement, but his heart was bruised that Piccolo would allow such a thing. So he vacillated between excitement and vexation. 

Bulma continued, “Go on your fuckstravaganza and think about it.” Vegeta was sure she was pressing her breasts together, showing them off quite nicely in her v-neck top.

An angry roar tried to burble out of him. He stifled it and then saw the smug appraising looks Bulma and Piccolo were exchanging and the roar burst out of him as he left the kitchen. Now he was starving, conflicted, crabby, and horny. He stormed back into the kitchen and said, “Why can’t you two just tolerate each other in bed and then we could have a threesome?”

Piccolo looked Bulma up and down. She did the same. Vegeta’s jaw dropped when they both raised their eyebrows and nodded. He shouted, “What is going on? Piccolo, not twenty minutes ago, you were going to tear her throat out over a picnic, but now you’re okay with a menage a trois? Maybe Kami was straight, not asexual.”

Piccolo shrugged and said, “I still don’t want you going on picnics with her. But sex…I don’t know. I can see the appeal. You’d get to be the bigger partner. I imagine her breasts are arousing to touch, and she’s very pretty.”

Now Bulma looked gobsmacked. “Who are you? This is the most not-Piccolo thing ever. Piccolo would’ve sewn my pussy shut to be sure Vegeta never even got a whiff of it again.”

Vegeta cringed at that mental image. “Can we just—“

“I am different, Bulma, I’m not unchanged. So of course some things feel different. This does. Plus I was a horrible shit after I found out you were pregnant. I want to do better with him this time.”

Vegeta nearly whined, “Please. Stop. Piccolo, can we go? Did you find a place?”

Bulma said, her eyebrows coming together in a worried peak, “Place? I already said you don’t need to move out.”

“No, just for the week. For a holiday.”

“What kind of place?”

“The mountains. Snow. Cold. Firesides,” Piccolo answered warily.

She volunteered, “We have a place in the Daikon Mountains. It’s an onsen, with fireplaces and it should be very cold and snowy this time of year. The caretaker cooks and stuff if you pay her extra.”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. “And…you’re saying we can go use this place?”

“Sure. We hardly ever go up there in the winter. We like to go in the summer and go hiking. Don’t wreck it up though, keep your crater-making away from the buildings and the grounds, there are some beautiful Japanese gardens up there.”

Piccolo gaped and Vegeta said, “Thank you, Bulma.”

She touched his hand hesitantly and he felt a strange flutter in Piccolo’s chi. She said, “Think about it, okay? We’re good together. It wouldn’t be much different than how it’s been except you’ll be less morose, and you won't have to pretend I’m him.”

Vegeta felt her words like a punch in the gut. He dared a kiss on her cheek to see what that elicited in Piccolo’s chi. It was excited until it landed on her cheek, then it turned furious. Interesting.

Bulma told them how to get to the onsen. Then Piccolo slung his arm around Vegeta’s waist and guided him back to their room to finish packing. As Piccolo showered, Vegeta said, “Why did you say those things to her? I want to be with you, Piccolo. You alone. I know you’re angry I was with her, but don’t torture her by dangling me like bait. It’s not her fault.”

Piccolo finished showering and stepped out, letting water drip off his body instead of drying himself. Vegeta must’ve been gawking more than he realized. Piccolo purred, “I’m not torturing her. I want you to be happy. If tits and snatch are part of that, then I want you to have those things.”

Vegeta couldn’t wrap his mind around this change in Piccolo’s fundamental personality and it scared him. Though Vegeta supposed that if they were going to spend their very long lives together, they would have to roll with the inevitable changes. Even since he’d come to Earth originally, he and Piccolo had both changed dramatically, and still they loved one another after that original spark.

Vegeta collapsed into Piccolo’s wet arms. He broke down sobbing and glimpsed Piccolo’s face warp with concern.

“Vegeta? What’s wrong?”

“I feel like you’re baiting _me_. Trying to expose that I have feelings for her, even though I’ve been honest. I’m sorry I was with her, alright?”

Piccolo squeezed him, held him until Vegeta’s sobs subsided, then he tilted Vegeta’s head back so he could look in his eyes. “I’m not baiting you either. I…It just…after she was here and all feisty…I got sort of…well…turned on thinking about you fucking her while thinking about me.”

Vegeta smirked. “Do you just want me to call your name more while fucking her to cast her down even more?”

“No! I mean, maybe a little. But I also…I really do want you to be happy and you have a connection with her, obviously, and I guess I’d rather have that out in the open than doing gods know what in the shadows.”

Vegeta shoved back from Piccolo and bit out, “I would never _cheat_ on you. Gods, do you think so little of me?”

“No! That isn’t what I meant. I just don’t want it to be a festering wound for you. Maybe, even if, I don’t know, you just wean off fucking her, then maybe you’ll both be happier.”

Vegeta hissed, “If we talk about this even one more minute, I’m going to go crazy. Let’s get our shit, you put on some clothes and pack, then we’re going to do nothing but fuck all week and I don't want to hear another word about her.”

Piccolo frowned, but dried himself. Piccolo’s clothes were still in Vegeta’s closet, despite all the time that had passed. He stepped into a pair of tailored, charcoal gray wool slacks and pulled on a wife-beater, and over that, a beautiful cobalt blue v-neck cashmere sweater. Vegeta’s mouth actually watered as Piccolo cinched his belt. They hardly ever wore anything but training clothes around one another. 

Vegeta growled, “Gods, I never thought you could look so sexy dressed.”

Piccolo said, chuckling, “That’s because I don’t wear training clothes like yours: tight tank tops, pants that cling to every inch of you. Those ridiculous shorts. It’s unjust that anyone should look so delicious in such plebeian clothing.”

Vegeta put their capsules in his pocket, wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s neck, and kissed him. He murmured, “I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get there.”

Piccolo grinned against his lips and said, “You have to actually undress me. No ripping these to shreds.”

“I know you can make them again.”

“It takes energy to do that, you know.”

“Consider it training for the rest of our lives.”

Piccolo gripped Vegeta’s ass and growled, “Fuck, now I’m hard and we’re both dressed.”

“We so rarely wait unless it’s for years at a time. It will be fun to try. Come on.”


	12. Love in the Mountains

The Briefs’ mountain retreat was perfect. Five individual cabins each led, by covered pathways, to the natural hot springs surrounded by rocks and elegant Japanese gardens. There were three different levels of heat, with the coolest of the three being large enough to swim laps. The two hotter ones were smaller, and cozy, with high rock walls on one side, but a view down the mountainside. There was a cold plunge pool as well as several outdoor showers, a steam room with automated massage, and a sauna.

Their cabin had a cozy living area with a fireplace, a bedroom with a glass wall and deck overlooking the valley below, and another fireplace. It had plush rugs on the polished wood floor, an enormous bed, and two chairs by the windows. The bathroom had a tub large enough even for Piccolo, and a walk-in shower with five heads. There was a third fireplace by the tub, and another large window looking over the precipice that the cabin was built on.

In the living area there was a small table and chairs. Bulma surprised them both by calling ahead and preparing the cook. She asked what time they wanted their meals and said she’d leave them in the warmer on their front porch at the appointed time, but wouldn’t knock or intrude in any other way unless they texted her. She told them to leave their dirty dishes and leftovers outside and she would take care of them.

Vegeta popped their capsules in the closet, retrieved what he wanted to put near the bed, and came back out to find Piccolo building a fire. Piccolo teased him, “Making our bed?”

Vegeta smirked, but stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Piccolo, pressing his face against the soft sweater. He ran his hands up onto Piccolo’s pecs and pulled his demon back against him. “This is perfect. You’re perfect.” He brought his hands down to catch the bottom edge of the sweater. He dragged it up over Piccolo’s head, switching hands as Piccolo turned to face him.

His demon smirked. “Look at you, you do know how to take clothes off properly.”

“Don’t taunt me, I’ll tear all your precious clothes to shreds,” Vegeta said with a grin.

Piccolo purred, “You’re doing a great job. Do you need a lesson on belts or can you manage?”

Vegeta laughed and yanked Piccolo’s belt tight to unhook it. “I may have to find a way to quiet that smart mouth of yours.” He whipped the belt out of the loops on Piccolo’s slacks and caught Piccolo’s hands behind his back, wrapped the belt around his wrists until it was snug, and fastened it with a satisfied grunt. 

Piccolo’s eyes sparkled and he said, “I don’t remember this being part of our repertoire, or how I learned to use belts, for that matter.”

Vegeta kissed him savagely and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down and feeling Piccolo up at the same time. “Am I not allowed to add new things to our repertoire?”

Piccolo gave him a lascivious grin, showing off his fangs. “I think you’re in a position to do whatever you want.”

Vegeta sucked hard down his neck and onto his chest, biting his nipple before he rasped, “I like the sound of that.” He dropped to his knees as he slid Piccolo’s trousers down his legs and he thought he really ought to undress Piccolo more because it was delightful to do. He growled, “These underwear you insist on wearing. They’re such a conundrum because you look amazing in them, but then I have to take them off to get at you.” Vegeta yanked them down and bit the front of Piccolo’s hips on each side.

He hoisted Piccolo up by his thighs, throwing the larger man over his shoulder effortlessly. Piccolo gave a surprised laugh, then leaned into it and tried to bite Vegeta’s ass, complaining, “If you’re going to tie me up, I wish you’d get naked. Though your ass looks so fine in these jeans.”

“I’ll undress when I’m good and ready. I wish I'd thought to bring some rope, then I’d tie you up properly, but I’ll make do.” He tossed Piccolo on his side on the bed. Vegeta unbound Piccolo’s wrists, brought them around up over his head, and lashed them to the wide, wooden slats of the headboard. He wagged his finger and said, “Don’t break the bed. I don’t want to piss Bulma off even more.”

“I’m more worried about you breaking the bed with me as your tool.” But Vegeta could see from the pre-cum that dripped from his demon’s slit that maybe worry wasn’t all he was feeling. 

Vegeta lapped at the pre-cum, gripping Piccolo’s hips hard and lifting him up into Vegeta’s mouth. He growled, “Now what should I do with you while you’re at my mercy?” 

He set Piccolo’s ass back on the bed. He straddled one of Piccolo’s legs and began by kissing the muscle that roped over Piccolo’s hip to the base of his prick. He bit the muscle on both sides, then trailed his mouth up the hard rise onto Piccolo’s flank, then up over Piccolo’s ribs. As he got to Piccolo’s armpit, Piccolo giggled and cringed. The headboard made an ominous creak as he tried to bring his arm down.

Vegeta sat up, smirking, and let his hands explore Piccolo’s torso. He said, “Are you ticklish, my demon? I don’t think I’ve ever made you giggle before.” He let his hand drift up to Piccolo’s armpit.

Piccolo chortled and squirmed. “No, no, please, I’ll break the bed. Please, not tickling, or at least untie me.”

Vegeta sucked one green nipple, then grazed his teeth over to the other. “That sounds like an excuse to get untied.” His hands moved up Piccolo’s sides towards his armpits.

Now his demon almost squealed as he brought his legs up and wrapped them tightly around Vegeta, pinning his arms to his sides. Vegeta easily broke the hold, but even as laughter bubbled out of him, he flipped his demon’s legs up and wide so he could rim him. 

Vegeta’s tongue raced in tight circles over Piccolo’s knot, then brushed up and down, his tongue pressed wide and flat, until Piccolo’s laughter turned into panting moans. Vegeta murmured, “Your ass is already twitching, my demon, I think you might want me to fuck you.”

“Gods, yes, Vegeta, you look so hot in your jeans. And the way that t-shirt hugs all the muscles on your back and shoulders. It was torture doing the tour. This is all I wanted.”

Vegeta climbed back up to straddle Piccolo, brushing his crotch lightly over his straining green erection. Then he pulled his t-shirt slowly over his head. When he could see again, it made him ache pleasantly to see Piccolo’s face, his eyes wide and his mouth slack, as though he were seeing Vegeta for the first time and loving the view.

As if he heard Vegeta’s thoughts, Piccolo said, “Fuck, I’ll never get used to how fucking hot you are. I’m so glad you helped me come back to you.”

Piccolo’s body kept rising up to rub against Vegeta’s crotch, but Vegeta decided he wasn’t quite done enjoying his demon’s subjugated status. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, but left them on, his hard-on’s tip jutting out, but mostly still trapped.

He kept his hands on Piccolo’s chest, but he put his mouth on Piccolo’s tricep, earning a snicker of tickle-fear. He sucked up toward Piccolo’s elbow, over his forearms, and reached Piccolo’s bound hands. In order to reach his demon’s hands, he stretched out, leaving his unzipped fly over Piccolo’s face. Piccolo’s tongue darted out and licked Vegeta’s slit. Vegeta grunted happily, but shimmied his knees up to make his dick harder to reach and Piccolo pouted dramatically.

Vegeta returned his attention to Piccolo’s hands. He licked the creased palm of each, then sucked Piccolo’s left pinky, softly at first, then harder. Piccolo started to writhe and whispered, “Gods, Vegeta…”

Vegeta slid his mouth onto Piccolo’s ring finger, wrapping his tongue around it, and then he sucked it hard. Now Piccolo’s soft cries were louder, his hips rising and falling with Vegeta’s pulls on his finger. 

Vegeta purred, “Are you imagining my mouth on your dick?”

“Gods, yes, please, please, Vegeta, please suck me off.”

“Mmm…Maybe in a bit.”

Vegeta sucked each of Piccolo’s fingers on his left hand and Piccolo begged him to suck his cock. As Vegeta worked his thumb, Piccolo curled up and used his teeth to tug at Vegeta’s jeans. He growled, “Take these off or I will tear the bed apart.”

Vegeta put his flexibility to use and bent underneath himself, shifting his hips back some. He kissed Piccolo’s hungry mouth and whispered, “No,” before going back for Piccolo’s right hand.

Piccolo growled in frustration, but stopped suddenly. Vegeta glanced down to see him smirk up at Vegeta. Vegeta returned to giving Piccolo’s digits the finger equivalent of a blow job. 

But the reason for Piccolo’s smirk became clear almost immediately. Piccolo aggressively licked Vegeta’s tip where it peeked out of his jeans. He nuzzled Vegeta’s belly until he could work Vegeta’s head into his mouth, then he sucked hard, his tongue sliding up and down Vegeta’s slit.

Vegeta gasped and arched his hips toward Piccolo’s mouth. But Piccolo stopped and went back to soft, gentle probing with his tongue. Vegeta complained, “My demon, that’s not enough.”

Piccolo laid back, taking away all contact. He grinned at Vegeta. “You’re the one who won’t take your jeans off.”

Vegeta teased him, “I’ve never known you to back down from such a little obstacle like that,” and returned to sucking Piccolo’s fingers with renewed vigor.

The battle of wills started then, with Piccolo getting increasingly agitated, but refusing to touch Vegeta’s aching erection, and Vegeta stubbornly keeping his jeans on. 

By Piccolo’s right middle finger, he gave a little angry roar and used his teeth to tear at Vegeta’s jeans. Vegeta gave in and reached back to hike them down over his ass. His dick and balls popped free and Piccolo started with his balls, sucking each and driving his tongue back onto Vegeta’s taint.

Vegeta was determined now to push Piccolo to the brink with just a finger-fucking, but once his demon took his shaft in his mouth, he could barely stop crying out long enough to suck anything. He hurriedly sucked Piccolo’s pinky, then jumped to his feet, kicked his jeans off, and straddled Piccolo’s face with his own above Piccolo’s hard-on.

Piccolo groaned on Vegeta’s cock as Vegeta finally took Piccolo deeply in his mouth. Piccolo pulled off and growled, “Gods, Vegeta, your mouth…”

Vegeta sucked Piccolo’s dick with the same zeal and enthusiasm that he had sucked each of his demon’s long fingers. Piccolo’s happy hums and grunts felt so good on Vegeta’s prick that he wanted to draw out Piccolo’s release forever. But he also wanted his demon to come for him.

Piccolo pulled off him and pleaded, “Come for me, Vegeta, I’m…”

Vegeta felt his demon’s spasms and tasted his cum. He let go with a breathy moan. Piccolo sucked him hard, and his orgasm held on, making his whole body tremble. 

“Untie me, before I break the bed, please, my love.”

Vegeta spun around. He unbuckled the belt, unwrapped Piccolo’s wrists, kissing each where the leather had bitten into his skin. Piccolo grabbed Vegeta’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. He muttered, “You’re a monster, torturing me like that,” but he smiled as he said it.

“Mmm…I don’t think you mind when I’m a monster.”

“I love it,” Piccolo growled and gripped Vegeta’s hips as he rubbed their half-hard dicks together. “Fuck, Vegeta, when will I ever have enough of you?”

Vegeta caressed his face. “Never, I hope.”

Piccolo kissed him and murmured, “No, I never will.”

* * *

They found thick, plush robes in the closet and made their way to the hottest of the hot springs. Snow started to fall in fat, wet flakes. Vegeta stopped and held out his hands. Then his tongue. He laughed. “I’ve never seen it fall. I’ve conquered planets that had it, but I’ve never seen this phase. It’s beautiful. Surreal.”

Piccolo bent and kissed him. “How strange that you’ve been all over the universe and I still got a few of your firsts.”

Vegeta leaned into his demon, held him tightly, and breathed deep of his smell. The relief at having Piccolo back in his life was still breathtaking. Piccolo buried his face in Vegeta’s hair and took a deep breath. After a long moment, Piccolo scooped Vegeta up and carried him the rest of the way to the hot spring. Vegeta kept his arms around Piccolo’s neck, his face buried in his broad green shoulder, enjoying his demon’s scent.

Once they were in the water, Piccolo pulled Vegeta between his legs, his back pressed to Piccolo’s broad chest. His demon’s mouth moved over his neck and shoulders, his ears and jaw. Vegeta was practically purring by the time Piccolo turned his head enough to kiss him.

Before long, Vegeta sat astride Piccolo’s hips, which moved against Vegeta under the hot water. Piccolo’s hands glided over Vegeta’s skin, but Vegeta kept himself wrapped tightly around Piccolo as they kissed. The temperature of the air was dropping fast and the snow was building up into a thick, pillowy layer on the rocks away from the onsen.

Vegeta’s arms and upper torso were out of the water and Piccolo ran his hands up his back, feeling his freezing skin. “Vegeta, come under the water, I don’t want you to freeze just to kiss me.”

“I’m so hot for you, I couldn’t freeze.”

“A sweet sentiment, but your hair already has ice on it.”

“I’m not getting off you.”

“Then let’s move so I can lie back and you can lie on me." 

“This is perfect, don’t make me move.”

“Stubborn Saiyan.”

“I blame you for being so irresistibly kissable.” Vegeta kissed him more.

Piccolo rolled so he was straddling Vegeta, his shoulders out of the water. He murmured, “The cold doesn’t bother me. Now we can stay as long as we want.”

Vegeta said, “Gods, my demon, we may have to go to our cabin soon, and it has nothing to do with the weather.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Piccolo said, grinning against his lips.

“Come back with me and I’ll show you exactly what I mean.”

“I suppose we shouldn’t get cum in the Briefs’ hot springs.”

“Not the best etiquette to come in a public bath. We’ve probably already befouled it with an unreasonable amount of pre-cum.”

Piccolo growled, “What do you want to do to me?”

“Everything.”

“You’re going to freeze when we get out.”

“You’ll have to warm me up once we’re inside,” Vegeta said, dragging his mouth along Piccolo’s jaw.

Piccolo pulled Vegeta up for a kiss, and his face turned serious. He ran his thumbs along Vegeta’s cheeks, looking into his eyes. “You could see if my _theadur_ would warm you up.”

Vegeta’s hips rolled up against Piccolo’s and he kissed his demon fiercely, before pressing their foreheads together. “Are you sure?”

“Gods, yes, I want you so badly.”

“What if…what if I get you pregnant?” Vegeta asked.

“I want a family with you. I know you have Trunks, and I love him like he’s my own blood, but I want us to have a child together. I want your baby. Only yours. I never thought I’d want that, but I do, with you.”

“What if we can’t? I’m scared, my demon love, I’m afraid it will break our hearts if Saiyans and Nameks can’t crossbreed.”

“I can get through anything with you. Now come on, your lips are turning blue,” Piccolo said, nipping Vegeta’s lower lip.

Piccolo blasted them dry, they shrugged into their robes, and sprinted through the pristine snow, laughing in the bitter cold air.

* * *

Piccolo stoked up all the fires, then he made several thick, plush blankets appear on the floor in the soft yellow light of the bedroom fire. It was only around lunchtime, but the heavy cloud cover and dense snowfall made it so dark out that it felt later. Vegeta brought in more firewood, then the piles of food he had found in the warmer outside their door.

Once they’d finished eating, Vegeta pinned Piccolo down next to the fire and snuggled on his chest. Piccolo held him tightly and rumbled, “I should have had my way with you before you ate.”

“It never takes me long to digest. Do you want a boy or a girl or a hermaphrodite?”

“Hmm…I’d never considered it. I guess I don’t care, so long as it’s with you,” Piccolo said and trailed his claws up and down Vegeta’s back.

“How does it work? Will you lay an egg immediately?” 

“Dende said a week to ten days. He said I’ll look very pregnant by the end. Then labor, which he warned me was pretty awful for Nameks, but particularly those with narrower hips. Then three months of incubation. But he said all of those numbers might change with a hybrid. He’s never dealt with Namek-anything hybrids.”

“My father said Saiyans hybridize with almost anything humanoid; it’s partially why we were such successful colonizers.”

Piccolo bent to kiss him. “You gonna colonize my womb?”

“I hope so,” Vegeta said with a smirk.

They chatted a while longer, but Vegeta felt the lull of the fire and the food and the exhaustion of the past few days, and he dozed.

* * *

The rest of that day, they contented themselves with anal and oral sex, but as they lay in bed after a final soak before sleep, Piccolo said, “Do you still want it?”

Vegeta sat up and looked down at Piccolo, into his eyes. “I want it so badly, my demon, but what I don’t want is for you to be pregnant for our entire week together and possibly go into labor when we’re leaving. So let this be our last hurrah before we dive into parenting, since it’s been confirmed that I suck at it.”

“You don’t suck _all_ the time. You’re just so hard on yourself that you end up being harsh with him. You need to let it go. But back to you finally fucking my _theadur_ …”

Vegeta kissed his demon. “Our last day here, I will devote myself with vim and vigor to fucking your _theadur_ until you can form an egg out of my sperm, if nothing else.”

Piccolo laughed and said, “You can at least touch it before then, right?”

“As much as you want.”

“But you want it, right?”

“Since I met you, every single day,” Vegeta said, kissing Piccolo and sliding his hand down his belly.

* * *

By the next morning there were three feet of thick, heavy snow halfway up the glass of their overlook window. The caretaker had texted Piccolo that she’d left breakfast and lunch so she wouldn’t be forced out in the weather, as the snow was still cascading down from a leaden gray sky. Vegeta stood and looked out onto the white world that blended almost seamlessly into the featureless sky.

Piccolo pressed him against the freezing glass and he yelped. His demon laced his fingers with Vegeta’s and kept him pinned, his hips rolling against Vegeta’s. He nibbled Vegeta’s ear and whispered, “I want to fuck you just like this.”

Vegeta gasped and protested, “You’ll freeze my dick off!” But he was already hard.

“I can be quick. I just had a very realistic dream about you and almost came in my sleep.” He slid his hand into Vegeta’s ass, massaged his knot, which was tightly clenched from the cold. “Gods, I bet you’ll grip me so hard with the cold.”

“You better get plenty of lube and get to it.”

Piccolo bent to a clearly premeditated bottle of lube, and slicked his fingers. He slipped them inside Vegeta as he kissed all over his neck and shoulders. Piccolo was too tall to fuck Vegeta standing unless he squatted. His demon dropped into a wide squat, and pushed inside Vegeta. Vegeta winced, not quite ready, but it felt okay, despite the icy glass pressing against him with every thrust. Piccolo hit a spot inside him drove him crazy with lust, but couldn’t quite make him come. But then the angle his dick was rubbing against the frozen glass changed, and his nipples hit it simultaneously, and then he was on the brink, afraid of coming too soon for his demon.

Piccolo’s arm snaked around him and gripped his hard-on, saving him from an embarrassingly early climax. His gratitude didn’t last long as Piccolo stroked him, but also rubbed his head around in the smear of frigid pre-cum on the glass. Piccolo started murmuring his name, right in his ear, something he knew drove Vegeta wild.

He gasped, “My demon, stop. Stop saying my name. I’m already…fuck…Piccolo…”

Now his demon purred, “Come for me, Vegeta. Come, my love. I want you to come for me right now. Don’t resist me, Vegeta. Vegeta, fuck, come, come, come.” And Vegeta was powerless against Piccolo’s commands. He moaned and he came hard up the glass, but Piccolo kept stroking him hard until a final agonizing spurt erupted out of him.

Piccolo was still thrusting, still murmuring Vegeta’s name, and then he went off, deep inside Vegeta. He crushed Vegeta against the glass for a long, pulsing moment before pulling them both back and turning Vegeta’s head to kiss him.

“I keep expecting it to not always be amazing, but then it’s always amazing. I love fucking you so much, Vegeta.”

Vegeta cleaned himself and the glass and growled, “I hope you love getting fucked by me too, because I came too quickly.”

Piccolo dropped onto all fours in front of the fire and looked over his shoulder. “Now, or you need a minute?”

“I need a minute to eat that ass,” Vegeta said and plunged his face between Piccolo’s perfectly formed cheeks. “Gods, my demon, our balls are going to ache by the end of this week.”

Piccolo gasped, “We might have to edge a bunch that last day, to try to get some actual sperm in your load. You’ll probably blast all the little guys out before then.”

“If Bulma taught me nothing else, she taught me that it’s best never to underestimate Saiyan cum.”

Piccolo’s chuckles devolved into moans as Vegeta started fingering him. Then he growled, “I want your dick, Vegeta, and I’m not in this position to make love. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me rough.”

Vegeta slapped his ass hard, bit his other cheek, then lubed himself as he drove hard into Piccolo, gripping his hips tightly to yank him back against Vegeta’s thrusts. He hadn’t been rough with his new demon yet, so he whispered, as he always did, “Cry mercy if it’s too much.”

He pounded into Piccolo, slapping his ass, then pushing him down onto the ground, shoving his long legs up until his knees were in his armpits. Vegeta picked him up in that compact bundle and moved him to the edge of the bed. It was low, so Vegeta knelt and plunged roughly back into his demon. Piccolo cried out but said nothing, so Vegeta grabbed his shoulders and rammed into him, slapping his ass.

After Piccolo was groaning with every thrust, Vegeta spun his demon on his cock and held Piccolo’s feet, soles together. He poured more lube on himself as he gave Piccolo slow, but hard, thrusts. He arched over Piccolo, and used his free hand to take his cock in his hand.

Piccolo’s head flew back and he cried out, “Oh fuck, Vegeta, are you going to do me like this…ah! I’m! I’m! I’m coming—I can’t stop!” Then a high wail accompanied the voluminous spray of pearly cum that rocketed out of his demon, splattering his chest and chin.

Vegeta smirked and growled, “If you mean fuck you till you come so much you beg me to stop, then yes, that is my intention.”

“Vegeta, gods, I just came in your ass and you didn’t even give me a break.” Piccolo’s head lolled to the side. Vegeta released his feet and pulled him upright. Vegeta crawled onto the bed, still thrusting into his demon. He pulled out and made Piccolo kneel, facing away from him. He’d almost lost control watching Piccolo’s face in ecstasy.

He spread Piccolo’s legs wide and tight and drove up into him, speeding up until even Vegeta was panting with exertion. He trailed one hand onto Piccolo’s balls, tugged on them roughly. When Piccolo made a sound that was almost a whimper, Vegeta pulled his hand away, but Piccolo whispered, “No, don’t stop, please.” So he started again, even as Piccolo made slightly pained sounds. Then he did what he really wanted to do and shoved his two middle fingers into Piccolo’s _theadur_. Piccolo bellowed, but Vegeta wasn’t even close to taking him where he intended. He quickly lubed his hand and gripped Piccolo’s head tightly, using his own powerful thrusts to push Piccolo’s cock through his tight fist.

Piccolo begged incoherently, but Vegeta kept doing the same thing until Piccolo gave a long, pitiful cry and spurted across the bed, hitting the headboard as his _theadur_ began squeezing and milking Vegeta’s fingers. Vegeta bit his own tongue to stop his own orgasm. He took several deep breaths and pulled his hand out of his glowing demon. He never let go of Piccolo’s dick as he pressed him down on the bed.

Vegeta rolled roughly against him. Piccolo complained, “Please, Vegeta, please…”

“Mercy?”

Piccolo said nothing and writhed against the bed, into Vegeta’s hand. His demon was already hard again as he leaned to kiss Piccolo’s back, to lace the fingers of his free hand with his demon’s, and to whisper, “You’re mine, my demon. Mine.”

He pulled out for a long moment to stay his own orgasm, and Piccolo bucked back toward him and again whimpered, “Vegeta, no, no, no, please…Please, Vegeta, don’t…don’t tease.” Vegeta plunged deep inside Piccolo and was rewarded with a nearly instantaneous orgasm. Piccolo’s asshole gripped and clung to Vegeta’s cock and he gasped for a long moment, afraid he would come after all his efforts to stay his climax.

He held himself back, though. He picked up his tired, spent demon, and put him on Vegeta’s lap, with Vegeta’s legs splayed out in a butterfly and he wrapped Piccolo’s around his. He couldn’t be rough in this position, but he could be relentless as he rolled firmly into Piccolo as he kissed him frantically. Now Vegeta was on the very edge and all he wanted was for Piccolo to come for him one more time. To come together.

Piccolo rasped, “I can’t, Vegeta. I’m exhausted.”

“You can’t come for me? Even though I need it? I’m so fucking hard, Piccolo. I need that sweet ass to clench on me. I need to feel your cum on my chest, to watch your face while you have your release. I can’t come without it.”

“Vegeta…” Piccolo murmured and kissed him deeply. He draped himself weakly on Vegeta, but started to roll his hips in time with Vegeta, little cries of pleasure emerging out of the exhausted sighs.

Vegeta smirked as he saw Piccolo’s dick get hard a fourth time. Piccolo whimpered as Vegeta took it in his hand, giving him slow, firm strokes. Despite Piccolo sounding like he was in pain, Vegeta could feel that his cock was already thrumming and twitching. Piccolo moaned Vegeta’s name again and again.Then one long, tortured, “Vegeta!” and he released a shockingly large amount of semen, splattering Vegeta from navel to chin. Only then did Vegeta let himself go. He lost himself in the violent orgasm that ripped through him as he spent himself deep inside his demon, Piccolo still gasping his name, Vegeta’s own cries mixing with his.

They sat entwined, moving gently together, and kissed for a long time. “Gods, Vegeta, you never do anything half-assed, do you?” Piccolo said still catching his breath.

Vegeta kissed him more, then whispered, “You have no idea how badly I needed that.”

“You make it sound like we didn’t fuck all day yesterday.”

“I know, but I wanted _that_. I love pushing you to your limit like that. It’s like when we train really intensely, but with our dicks.”

Piccolo chuckled. “That doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“Mmm…But it is. Gods, Piccolo, you make me into a fool I love you so much.” Vegeta smiled lazily and they moved so Vegeta was sprawled on top of Piccolo.

“You are so shockingly heavy. It’s one of the things that I didn’t really remember.”

“Should I get off you?”

“No. It’s just strange. When I want it rough, I look at you, and my mind has this idea of what it should feel like, then you start pummeling me and it’s like getting plowed by a bull. It causes some cognitive dissonance. Like I think you outweigh me, despite me having over a foot of height on you, not to mention a decent amount of breadth. Have you ever actually weighed yourself?”

“No. There’s a reason we Saiyans are so durable. Have you ever had Kakarot land on you? It’s like catching an angry elephant. If you think I’m heavy…” Then Vegeta muttered, “Well, I suppose you know that.”

“Oh come on, you can’t still be mad about that.”

“I can be mad about whatever I want,” Vegeta said, but he smiled and kissed Piccolo. Vegeta hopped up and brought the food in, spread it on the floor in a little picnic. Piccolo moved gingerly to join him and Vegeta felt guilt burn through him. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, barely audible.

“No. Well, maybe a little, but not…I don’t know…not more than I _wanted_ , if that makes any sense. I kind of wanted you to hurt me.”

“I don’t _want_ to hurt you,” Vegeta said, dropping his pastry in horror.

“Not like injured hurt, just rough, worn-out hurt. Don’t get all frowny and worried. I’m fine. Just a little bruised feeling. Like after a good workout. I’ll be fine.”

“I guess you’ll be pounding me the rest of the day?”

“I’m not done getting fucked yet. Though you might have to go a _bit_ easier on me. I’m also down a couple orgasms, so I might have to give you a taste of your own.”

Vegeta grunted, “Tch. We’ll see. I’m not sure I can perform at your level.”

Piccolo leaned forward and kissed along his jaw. “That sounds like a challenge, you delectable piece of uranium.”

“It’s not, it’s me preemptively crying mercy. I almost die every time you do your cruel edging, where you tease me until I feel like my loins will rend themselves apart,” Vegeta said, annoyed at the mild dread that rose in him at the thought of Piccolo attempting to push Vegeta the way Vegeta pushed him.

“This is the opposite of that. Come on, I’ve never done this to you. Let me try,” Piccolo said.

Vegeta kissed him and said, “We’ll see. I want to eat and then burrow through the snow to the hottest pool so we can soak your poor, perfect, abused ass.”

“My ass had a delightful time, so don’t start your unnecessary fretting.”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo more. Until Piccolo was pushing him back on the bed. His hand was between Vegeta’s legs and he thrust a finger into him. Vegeta hissed, “Ow, fuck, you’ll tear me. Get the lube. Rough is fine, dry is not.”

“I thought maybe you were still wet from earlier,” Piccolo said, thrusting again.

“Knock it off, you’re hurting me!” Vegeta bit out.

Piccolo finally withdrew and went for the lube, but Vegeta was up and moving away. He said, “I’m going to shower.”

“I'm sorry,” Piccolo said, grabbing his hips. “I’m sorry.”

“Why would you do that? I told you to stop. Just because you like a little pain with your pleasure doesn’t mean I do. Do you _like_ hurting me?”

“No! I mean, sort of, not like that, like in a rough way, but not, no, not when you don’t want it too.”

“I never want it! I let you do it sometimes because I know you love it, but I don’t like receiving that way. Especially after…after you hurt me so badly,” Vegeta growled. He tried to tamp down his anger.

“Fuck, Vegeta, I didn’t know you were just tolerating it when I’m rough. Fuck. I feel so shitty.” Piccolo held his head in his hands.

“No, it’s more than tolerating—I mean, you’re fucking huge, and I’m still an amateur at receiving, so there’s a certain amount of discomfort no matter what—“

Piccolo cut him off, “Fucking gods, Vegeta! How are you just now telling me this?” Piccolo’s eyes went wide and watery. “Fuck! Why? Why wouldn’t you tell me—“

Vegeta interrupted, panic swirling with his anger. “Piccolo, stop, calm down. It’s fine. I just…I hate it when you hurt me just to hurt me like that. Like you just want the pain, whether there’s pleasure or not.”

“I never want that! Never!” Piccolo said, looking aggrieved and insulted.

“Then why didn’t you stop?!” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I said I was sorry!” Piccolo shouted.

“But why didn’t you just fucking stop?” Vegeta hissed.

“I don’t know! I thought…I thought it would start to feel good. I was excited. Now I feel terrible,” Piccolo groaned.

“You’re not terrible. Just…don’t ignore me when I tell you you’re hurting me. Okay?” Vegeta sighed, already exhausted by this conversation, wanting it to end.

“Of course. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” Piccolo bent to kiss him. His eyes were glassy. “You need to be honest with me about this though. I had no idea you had _any_ discomfort when I fuck you. Every time?”

Vegeta sighed and shrugged. “Not every single time. Like remember after you tore me so badly and you were so slow and careful? That didn’t hurt at all until I came. And there’ve been other times. And most times it’s just mild discomfort unless you’re fucking me rough. Or when you’re in a mood,” Vegeta said the last part with more venom than he’d intended. He wished his mouth would get on board with his mind for how to extricate himself from this shitty conversation.

Tears spilled out of Piccolo’s eyes and he put his hand over his mouth. Vegeta was shocked. Piccolo was usually the more stalwart of the two of them. He hardly ever really cried. He collapsed onto the edge of the bed. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit,” he said through his fingers.

Vegeta fell to his knees in front of Piccolo and kissed his eyes. “Don’t cry! It’s okay! It’s fine. I’m fine. I just wanted you to stop doing that one thing you do sometimes, okay? Don’t worry about me, okay? Okay? I’m fine!”

Piccolo sobbed. “No! It’s not okay! I feel horrible that I’ve been hurting you for so long, so much—“

“It’s not like that, Piccolo—“ Vegeta said, his panic rising like a tide.

“It is! I want to do better. It shouldn’t hurt unless you want it to, like I do sometimes. Most times, I guess. Fuck, I’m going to fix this.”

“Piccolo, my demon, I don’t think it’s even possible—“ Vegeta said, searching Piccolo’s glassy eyes.

Piccolo’s eyebrows furrowed as he cut Vegeta off, “If we’ve done it without pain, it’s definitely possible—“

Vegeta interrupted again and tried to sound calm. “But, my demon, please…Fuck. I shouldn’t have said anything. It really is fine. Don’t cry! Don’t feel bad! Just don’t do it on purpose. Not that. That’s all.”

“Why won’t you let me fix this? Why wouldn’t you tell me that you were uncomfortable? In pain, even?” Piccolo said, his voice cracking.

“I mean sometimes, every now and then I don’t mind it rough…but…I just…you…I’m afraid…it’s…no…it’s fine…just…” Vegeta stammered. His eyes burned with tears and his panic was almost over his head, almost drowning him.

Piccolo held his face when he tried to turn away. “What? Vegeta, please tell me. Don’t hide things from me.”

Vegeta wanted to go back and unsay everything, to just tough out Piccolo’s rough love. Instead he choked out, “I never told you because you’ll get bored! I’d rather you hurt me than you leave me. You’ll get bored with me and you’ll find someone who isn’t such a weakling. Who isn’t so needy.” Vegeta turned his face away and sobbed into his hands, humiliated by his own foolish confession, but there was no going back. No unsaying all that he’d said.

Piccolo slid to the floor and wrapped his giant body around Vegeta’s smaller, quaking form. “I will _never_ find someone else, even if I have to warm you up for hours to fuck you. I don’t even _want_ to fuck you if you’re just bearing it. I only want you, Vegeta, and your pleasure, never your suffering. So please tell me what you need from now on. If we need to back off and work with fingers and toys for however long, that’s fine. However long it takes for you to take me without pain, that’s what _I_ want. I won’t be fucking _bored_ , Vegeta, I’ll be happy and turned on that you’re enjoying our loving instead of gritting your teeth through it. Fuck! I just wish you’d told me the first time this happened.”

Vegeta let out a little laugh. “I went super-saiyan the first time it happened, so like I said, it’s fine. It’s really not that bad.”

“It’s not fucking fine. No more. We’re going to get your ass happy with my dick or die trying, but you have to be honest, like you were after I hurt you so badly.”

Vegeta tried to sound at ease as he said, “No, really, Piccolo, I’ll be fine.”

“Vegeta—I’m not going to fuck your ass again until you swear on the soul of our future child that you’ll be honest with me about how your ass is feeling when we’re doing stuff, whether I'm rimming you or fingering you or fucking you. Okay?”

Vegeta started to shake, remembering the physical pain of Piccolo leaving him, the hollowness, the unbearable loneliness, and he muttered, “I’m sorry I said anything. I’m so sorry.”

Piccolo turned Vegeta’s face up to look in his eyes. “I’m not. I’m glad. I’m only sorry that you felt you couldn’t tell me this from the beginning. I love you, Vegeta, no matter what. Don’t forget that. Even when I get pushy and horny—I’m going to do better so you don’t have to tell me to fuck off. The burden shouldn’t be on you, but I obviously need help since I had no idea I was hurting you.”

Vegeta tried to hold eye contact. “I’m happy, Piccolo. I am—I don’t want anything to change. Please, please, I’m so happy, and I’ll be too scared. It’s fine—it’s not pain, please, please, it’s fine,” but he was blubbering now, “You don’t know what it did to me when you left me. I can’t live knowing that I might have to face that again—“

“Vegeta, I will never fucking leave you again, even if you never let me fuck your ass again. I’m yours. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life—I won’t make it again.”

“But…but you already did. You already left me twice.”

Piccolo gave him a withering look. “Vegeta, that first time I thought you told me to fuck off. I never would’ve left you if I’d known you wanted more than a quick dip in my _theadur_.”

Vegeta couldn’t stop trembling, but he got his tears under control. He was shaking his head until Piccolo clasped it between his large, strong hands. “Vegeta, look at me. Look at me. You’re mine. I’m not going to relinquish you. But I also don’t hurt what’s mine…well, except when he wants it.”

A little chuckle burbled out of Vegeta. “And during training, because he can’t focus for thinking about fucking you, being fucked by you.”

Piccolo’s smile warped into a frown at Vegeta’s mention of being fucked by Piccolo. “Oh, Vegeta, my love, I’m so sorry I’ve caused you so much misery. I hope there was at least some pleasure.”

“Always, my demon. There always is or I would’ve said something. Honestly, I feel stupid for bringing it up.”

“Don’t. I never want you to feel stupid for being honest with me.”

“I warned you I was an idiot at the beginning…”

“Well, you make an idiot out of me too.” He kissed Vegeta and laid him on the rug. They kissed until Vegeta was so hard he thought he might come just from frotting. His breathing sped up as Piccolo lubed his fingers. His demon whispered, “Are you sore from earlier? Against the glass?”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Really? No lies, Vegeta.”

“I’m a little sore,” Vegeta said sheepishly.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Better than having your ass ripped to shreds by your careless boyfriend.”

Piccolo’s well-lubed fingers caressed Vegeta’s bud. He stroked it softly, scrutinizing Vegeta’s face. Vegeta met his eyes as he spread his legs wider. He whispered, “Piccolo, I want you to be more than my boyfriend. I don’t know what they call it on Earth…I…oh gods, I’m so turned on I can’t think…I want…we call it—Saiyans I mean—we call it pair-bonded, where you never part. I know Bulma said something absurd about us being illegal, but how can love between consenting adults be illegal?”

“Vegeta, are you rambling about marriage?” Piccolo said with a half-smile.

“Yes! That’s what she called it back when I knocked her up. Yes, will you be mine, my marriage?”

Piccolo chortled, still carefully rubbing him, but adding a little pressure. “On Earth, we typically say, ‘will you marry me?’ Then you get married and you have a marriage together.”

“Fine, whatever your weird fucking syntax is. I want you. Will you marry me?” Vegeta gasped out.

Piccolo’s hand stopped. “Are you serious? You just told me I’ve been hurting you for the entirety of our relationship—“

“Will you or won’t you? What does it matter if you hurt me? I love you. I want you and only you. Please? Marry me?” Vegeta said, looking into Piccolo’s eyes.

“Vegeta, we can’t do that here,” Piccolo looked crestfallen.

“I don’t give a shit if the stupid governing body of this region of Earth condones it—I care about what you want. Don’t people here pledge themselves to one another without government sanction?”

Piccolo chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. “Yes, though it’s usually a religious consecration—“

“Good gods, Piccolo, I’ve put myself out there a lot today—will you be my mate or not?”

“Yes, fuck, of course, yes, you angry little man!” Piccolo kissed him more, resumed his fingers’ slow, gentle passes over Vegeta’s knot. Then he whispered, “I never thought to ask because I couldn’t imagine anything else.”

Vegeta curled up to kiss him and said, “I’m so glad you came back to me, Piccolo. So glad you’ll be mine.” 

“What about actually marrying me—do you want to have some kind of ceremony or celebration, or did we just skip straight to the honeymoon?” Piccolo said.

“What’s a honeymoon?” Vegeta started to squirm as Piccolo added more pressure.

“Some Earthlings go on a celebratory trip after their wedding—that’s what we call a marriage ceremony—with the explicit purpose of fucking a lot.”

Vegeta smirked and grunted. “At least Earthlings do something right. I like this honeymoon concept. Do Nameks have some kind of ceremony?”

“They do, but being a lone Earth Namek, I don’t have much attachment to it.”

“Do you want a ceremony? Or just our honeymoon?”

“Do Saiyans do a ceremony?”

“Of a kind, probably nothing like your squeamish Earthlings’ ceremonies, but you might like it: it involves pain.”

“Gods, you Saiyans…Do you beat each other within an inch of your lives or something?”

Vegeta leaned up and nibbled on Piccolo’s ear. “No, we bite one another, hard enough to break skin, draw blood, and leave a scar. The couple chooses the bodily location and it’s private, usually while mating, or in the case of same-sex couples, fucking. But then you’re marked. Branded by your mate. Pair-bonded.”

Piccolo’s fangs glinted in his wide smile. “I do enjoy biting you. Where would we mark each other? Mine won’t even show, you have so many scars. And mine, well, I’m pretty hard to permanently scar because of my regenerative powers, but I have some control. I think I could leave the mark.”

“That explains how my love bites disappear on you so quickly. I suck on you so hard and there’s never a spot of proof the next day.” Vegeta gasped as Piccolo eased a finger inside him up to his first knuckle. “Ah…easy, easy.”

Piccolo winced. “Fuck, Vegeta, how have you been handling my dick if this hurts?”

“Do you want me to be honest or not?”

“Yes—yes! Sorry. I just feel like such a prick.”

“Don’t. I’ll relax in a minute. You may not know this, but I’m a tense person—“ Piccolo interrupted him with a bark of laughter. Vegeta continued, “It takes me a while to open up, so you’ll have to be patient, okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. You just have to tell me until I get a feel for it. Back to the biting—do you want that?”

“I don’t know, it sounds weird when I say it out loud, but it’s just something that’s done. It tends to evolve naturally when Saiyans become inseparable. Nappa and Radditz had theirs to the left of their tails, but they just had them one day, there was no announcement or sacred rite. I think Saiyans just fall in love with their mate and can’t help biting them—the first biter picks the location, though faces and hands are considered no-nos. Most couples choose a meaty area of the body: causes less pain and heals easier, scars well.”

Piccolo growled, “Well, I know exactly where I’d bite you,” he bent and put his mouth on the heavy rope of muscle that ran from Vegeta’s back, over his hip, to the base of his dick. Piccolo bit it where it dove down the front of his hip. He didn’t break skin, but it was not a gentle bite.

Vegeta’s face flushed. He tried to read whether Piccolo was joking or whether he would do this with Vegeta. Then he remembered the easy, loving way Piccolo had dealt with his ridiculous closet sleeping, and so many other more minor weirdnesses that came from Vegeta’s alienness.

He cried out as Piccolo inched his finger inside Vegeta more while sucking on the spot he’d bitten. His demon growled, “Okay?”

“Yes, that feels good,” Vegeta whispered.

“Which? My finger or this spot? I love this spot,” Piccolo nipped it again.

“Both. But are you—are you serious? You’d do this with me?” Vegeta asked.

Piccolo looked up and met his eyes. “Of course. You’re _mine_. This way, I finally get to mark you as _mine._ ”

“And that’s where you want it?”

“If you’re asking me to choose, then yes, but I’ll bite you wherever you want, whenever you want, with whatever amount of force you want. I love biting you.”

“It’s a good spot on you too. But not now. When the mood strikes. It’s not meant to be forced.”

“No, I don’t want anything to be forced.” Piccolo kissed up his belly as he started sliding his finger in and out of Vegeta very slowly. “You look like this feels good, but I can’t tell since you’ve been faking.”

Vegeta tensed, causing his own pain, “Ah! Not faking. Godsdamnit! I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Piccolo kissed him hard on the mouth. “Wrong. And you know what I mean. Don’t be difficult, Vegeta, I’m trying.”

Vegeta groaned, “I just feel like a whiny bitch. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be difficult. It was feeling good, then I got tense.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Can we go soak? This is too much pressure.”

Piccolo kissed him more and withdrew his finger slowly. Then he went back to circling Vegeta’s asshole with his fingertips. He got more lube and started stroking Vegeta’s hard-on. He twisted his fist, making it tighter on Vegeta’s head, still working Vegeta’s knot. Piccolo stroked him faster, then eased his finger inside Vegeta again.

Vegeta flinched a little, but was okay once Piccolo was inside him. Piccolo’s brow furrowed. “Gods, my poor love, what have I done to you?”

Vegeta said, “I’m fine now, stay in me, push deeper, but slowly.”

Piccolo listened and the combination of slow penetration and fast pulling on his cock was incredible. He moaned, then Piccolo bent and took his nipple gently between his teeth.

“Fuck, my demon, you’re going to make me come,” Vegeta breathed, kissing Piccolo’s head, stroking his antennae. Piccolo kept licking his nipple and Vegeta groaned a warning, “I’ll hit you, gods, Piccolo, I’m fucking…please—“ he thrust his cock into Piccolo’s hand and felt his ass seize as he exploded, narrowly missing Piccolo’s face.

He felt his ass trembling on Piccolo’s finger as Piccolo sat up to look down at him. “You missed. You’ll have to try again later.” He grinned and bent to kiss Vegeta’s mouth, his hand still pressed tight into Vegeta’s ass. “This okay?” He nodded toward his hand.

Vegeta sighed happily. “Yes, it was great. Sorry I’m such a wimp.”

“You’re not a wimp. Do you want me to pull out or keep playing?”

Vegeta laughed. “You can pull out.”

“Of course I _can_ pull out, but I asked what you _want_. I told you, I always love playing with you, Vegeta. Just because you blew your load doesn’t mean I’m done or that you have to be done.”

Vegeta curled up to kiss him. “It’s fine.”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. “You need to be honest. That means getting more when you need more.”

“Fine! Yes, if you want to keep finger-fucking me and see if you can get more than one in me comfortably, let’s do that. But can I at least play with your dick while we do it?”

Piccolo’s eyes glittered and he grinned shyly. “What if I get one of the toys? I could ease a butt plug in and then you could fuck me—get your ass some practice coming on something a little bigger than my finger, but smaller than my dick?” He smirked as Vegeta’s dick visibly hardened. “Well, well. I think you do need more.”

Vegeta cried out as Piccolo slid his finger out of Vegeta to get up and rummage through their sex accoutrements they had accumulated in the year before Piccolo had left him. Piccolo’s cheeks flamed red. Vegeta chortled. “They’re all from you, so don’t give me that look. I have no idea where you even find those things. Some of them vibrate! We’ve never used half of them, but…I thought I might as well bring them when we’d have a whole week to experiment. I’d never even heard of a butt plug before. You Earthlings, so deviant.”

Piccolo hefted two smallish butt plugs. “Got a preference?”

“I’ve only put them in you, never myself. Maybe you should decide?”

“Why do I have no memory of us ever using toys?”

“We usually get too carried away. Like ten times, tops, and always on you. I’m a little nervous about it. No wonder I’ve always been a top, I’m a terrible, needy bottom.”

“You are not. Now shut up and let me get your ass going.”

“Can we each do one?”

“Then you can’t fuck me,” Piccolo said, looking genuinely disappointed.

“Could we jerk each other off with them in?”

Piccolo grinned and said, “Yes! Oh fuck, yes!”

Vegeta, not for the first time, was grateful for their flexibility and strength. Piccolo had Vegeta get on all fours over him, facing his legs. He made Vegeta tuck his ass a little and point it down toward Piccolo’s face. Piccolo brought his thighs up on either side of his torso, so his ass pointed up at Vegeta. Piccolo curled up in a crunch, but held it steadily as he started to massage Vegeta’s reluctant anus, using his other hand to pull on Vegeta’s balls and stroke his dick every so often, but not enough to make him come.

Vegeta said, “How do you want me to treat your ass, my demon?”

“Slow and sweet, just to see what it’s like,” Piccolo said and gave Vegeta’s ass a playful slap.

Vegeta used his leg and ab muscles to hold himself suspended and prone over Piccolo as he started fondling his balls. With his other hand, he dripped lube onto Piccolo’s puckered bud. He let both his hands massage down the inside of Piccolo’s thighs. Then he used his thumbs to knead Piccolo’s taint, slowly working toward his asshole.

He sucked along the inside of Piccolo’s thighs as his fingers finally reached his demon’s asshole. He kept his thumbs on his taint, but let his fingers caress the knot. He swirled his forefinger around in the lube, spreading it, rubbing it in, and he could feel Piccolo twitching.

Piccolo was also using his thumb to great effect as he ran it along Vegeta’s taint and over his bud. Vegeta panted against Piccolo’s thigh, “Oh, fuck, Piccolo. It turns out even talking about sex toys with you has me rather excited.” His pre-cum dripped onto Piccolo’s chest.

“Me too, my love. Can I play a little before I put it in?”

“Gods, yes. Piccolo…I…thank you. For being patient.”

“My pleasure, my love,” Piccolo growled and bit Vegeta’s ass cheek. Piccolo’s thumb pressed tight to Vegeta’s pucker. “Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts?”

His demon’s thumb moved in tiny delightful circles and Vegeta breathed through his impulse to clench, breathed through the anxiety that it would hurt, which now meant he would have to say something instead of just toughing it out. But his ass was eager, and took Piccolo’s thumb as Vegeta concentrated on relaxing. Once Piccolo was in up to his first knuckle, he carefully started caressing the exterior with his other thumb. 

He massaged, moving his first thumb deeper, all while Vegeta worked his demon’s taint and tight asshole, finally curling his middle finger gently inside. “Okay, my demon love?”

“Yes, yes, I want more. Can you put the plug in me and take it back out, then finger me?”

Pre-cum dribbled onto Piccolo as Vegeta said, “Fuck, as long as you don’t mind if I come while doing so.”

Another love bite on his ass told Vegeta the answer. Vegeta slathered lube on the plug and questioned how they had not done this more often. Vegeta used the tapered tip to probe Piccolo gently until he saw Piccolo relax, then he pressed it inside his demon. Piccolo’s second thumb matched Vegeta’s pace and he was making little gasped noises of pleasure. Vegeta opened for Piccolo and took his second thumb without pain as Piccolo rasped, “Yeah? Good?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Piccolo breathed as Vegeta finished slipping the plug inside Piccolo. Vegeta hadn’t realized until that moment how much he enjoyed watching his demon being penetrated and made a mental note to fuck him in positions that allowed Vegeta to watch more frequently.

“Take it back out, my love,” Piccolo said, his hips rising up toward Vegeta, his ab muscles contracting even more.

Vegeta smirked back at him and twisted the plug, wiggled it, and pulsed it inside Piccolo, making his demon cry out over and over as he pushed more deeply into Vegeta. Vegeta answered his cries by saying, “I think I’m ready, Piccolo. Give it to me while I pull yours, yeah?”

“Fuck yes, gods, Vegeta, your dick is just dripping and it’s so hard not to suck you off, but I want this to be all ass.”

Vegeta felt Piccolo withdraw his thumbs, then the soft nub of the butt plug snug against him and as he eased Piccolo’s plug out, he relaxed his ass and tried to open for Piccolo as he plunged the plug into him. He started to get nervous, but Piccolo whispered, “Hey, you’re doing great, it’s at its widest, just be here, feel it, I won’t move it yet. You okay?”

“Yes, ah, fuck, it’s harder to lean into how it feels.”

Vegeta finished slowly withdrawing Piccolo’s plug, but Piccolo left Vegeta stretched and pulsed the plug a little. He twisted it, added more lube, then pulsed it more. Then he withdrew it altogether and said, “Together?”

Vegeta nodded against Piccolo’s thigh. They slid the plugs into one another. Vegeta wanted to see if Piccolo’s slit was dripping like his own, but he was transfixed by his close-up personal porn of pushing the plug into Piccolo’s sweet ass. Vegeta felt the widest part of the plug and it helped him to watch his demon’s ass stretch so hungrily for the broadest point on his plug.

“Fuck, Piccolo, oh fuck, that felt so good.”

“Let it stay, okay? I’ll take it out after I play a little.”

Piccolo pulsed the plug, but then started running his fingers around the exterior of his ass and it felt so good that Vegeta started to tremble. He whispered, “Can I pull yours again? I love watching it.” His dick twitched, as if in agreement.

“Can I do yours at the same time? That was so hot.”

“Yeah, super slowly. I feel so good right now, I don’t want to fuck it up.”

As Piccolo started to inch the plug out, Vegeta realized he was probably going to come and he gasped, “Should I come on the wide part? Oh fuck, I’m going to come, please, Piccolo—“

“I want you to try for me, if you’re okay,” Piccolo growled, kissing his ass cheek.

Vegeta nodded, still on the brink. Piccolo pulsed it a few more times and then started to pull. Vegeta’s staccato cries were all pleasure as he stayed with the blissful clenching of his climax, semen spraying down Piccolo’s body. His demon kept the plug steady as Vegeta’s ass hugged at it, trying to force it out or pull it in. Vegeta felt full and felt the pressure of his ass squeezing it, but no pain. He nearly cried with relief that he had not fucked this up with his demon.

Piccolo’s breathy pleas brought him back. “Please, Vegeta, please.”

Vegeta thought he knew what Piccolo wanted. He gripped his own dick: it was still hard. He whispered, “Do you want my dick? Is that what you’re begging for?”

“No, I want to get there with the plug. Will you give me another couple slow pulls? Please, Vegeta, please.”

Vegeta moaned and his dick twitched in answer and he slid the plug out, watching Piccolo’s hungry ass clutch at it. He darted a glance at Piccolo’s cock, which was pouring out pre-cum. It was so hard Vegeta imagined it felt like hot glass.

He inched the plug back inside Piccolo, pulsing it inside him. He made as if to pull it out again, but Piccolo let out a low wail and held Vegeta’s hand in place. He bucked against Vegeta’s hand and Vegeta watched his seed spray out of his swollen head. Vegeta loved watching his demon come, and he loved watching Piccolo’s ass grip and grab at the plug as Vegeta pulled it out gradually while Piccolo came, making his demon wail even more.

Piccolo’s breathing was ragged as he reached for something to clean himself off. He found a somewhat crusty towel from the night before and used that. Then he pulled Vegeta around to cuddle on his chest, wrapping his arm outside Vegeta’s and lacing their fingers together. They were silent a long time in the soft glow of the fire.

“I could go for a soak,” Piccolo finally said.

“Me too. Ass okay? I know I was rough this morning. This was so hot, I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“I’m sore, but like muscle sore, good sore, from coming so many times, so hard. And maybe taking a pounding, but not hurt. You okay? For real okay?”

“Yes. That was really intense. I realized that I just sort of mentally barricade myself once it starts to hurt because it’s easier than working to get it right,” Vegeta said.

Piccolo kissed him deeply. “I don’t care if it’s not easy. I care if it feels good.” Piccolo stood, hoisting Vegeta up onto his hips. “To the springs? Should we polar bear there?”

“What the hell is that?”

“Running naked through the snow.”

“We’ll freeze our dicks off!”

“Nameks are basically immune to temperature changes. And you’re pretty fast.”

“If I hit the water at speed, I’ll blast all the water out.”

“Then run like a fast human.”

Vegeta snorted a laugh. “So, walk?”

“You can be such a dick.”

“I know, you love me. I should just make you carry me—I’m so heavy it’s a form of training.”

“You know I will,” Piccolo said, clamping his hands tighter on Vegeta’s thighs.

Vegeta hopped down. “I’m not that much of a pussy, despite all evidence to the contrary.”

Piccolo tipped his chin up. “You’re not a pussy for not wanting your ass to get shredded by your husband.”

Vegeta flushed. “That’s fun to hear.”

“About your ass getting shredded?” Piccolo said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Vegeta laughed and swatted Piccolo’s ass before he bounded into the snow, screeching as it hit his dick. He hurried and plunged into the hot water, making him squeal as his body acclimated to the dramatic temperature change.

“Terrible idea!” Vegeta shouted as his nipples came alive in the hot water.

“That was exhilarating!” Piccolo beamed. He slipped through the water to Vegeta and hoisted him out into the snow, laying him back in it as his body melted it into a slushy layer. Vegeta tried not to join Piccolo’s laughter, but he couldn’t help himself as Piccolo crawled above him, kissing him and letting their dicks rub together.

Piccolo grabbed a handful of snow and squeezed it into a compact ball. He ran it all around Vegeta’s chest, circling his nipples. Vegeta squirmed and gasped, “Fuck! Piccolo! That’s fucking cold!”

Piccolo smirked and slid the ice down his belly and circled the base of his dick, which remained defiantly hard in the bitter cold air. As Piccolo ran the ice over his balls though, they tried very hard to crawl up inside his body. Piccolo practically giggled with delight.

He circled Vegeta’s ass and Vegeta whimpered, “Please don’t put that in me,” on the verge of panic.

Piccolo made a face, pulling the ice away. “Of course I wouldn’t put this in you—I don’t want your poor, abused ass to have frostbite on top of everything else.”

Vegeta nodded, relieved, and relaxed his legs, which had snapped shut.

Piccolo continued, “I have fucked you up if you think I’d do that. I just thought icing your bum might actually help if you’re hurt.” Vegeta acquiesced hesitantly. Piccolo’s hand was so hot that the ice diminished quickly in his grasp. He made another, this time following its trail on Vegeta with his hot mouth and the shocking transition drove Vegeta wild even though he was starting to freeze. Saiyans had good cold tolerance in general, but nothing like Nameks. And lying around in melting snow with raging hard-ons dominating their blood supply probably hindered his body’s ability to manage the cold.

Piccolo iced his ass gently, then splayed his tongue on it, moving up and down until Vegeta didn’t even know what he wanted. Piccolo seemed to be enjoying just rimming him with no other intention, but Vegeta felt guilty, miserable that he’d said anything. He didn’t want pity.

Piccolo looked up with a furrowed brow. “Why’d you tighten up? Not good? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I just got so turned on that I got carried away.”

“What? Really?”

“Really what?”

“You’re that turned on by having to eat my ass because I can’t handle your dick?”

Piccolo hauled himself out of the water and loomed over Vegeta in the watery, gray light of the snowy afternoon. “I wouldn’t be fucking you now, even if you hadn’t said anything. I’d be eating your fantastic fucking ass. I like what I’m doing. I don’t do things I don’t like.” He buried his face between Vegeta’s thighs and growled, “I’ve told you so many times, I love eating your ass. Now, can I get back to it?”

“Yes, gods yes, you feel amazing.” And if Piccolo was doing it out of obligation or pity, he did so with such enthusiasm that Vegeta supposed it was a sort of love. Only after Vegeta was shivering did Piccolo finally put his hot hand on Vegeta’s icy prick and bring him off with embarrassing rapidity. Piccolo used snow to clean the giz of his hand and Vegeta’s belly. He pulled Vegeta into the water and straddled him.

Piccolo kissed and kissed Vegeta, like he’d missed his mouth while kissing his ass, and by the time Piccolo even let him breathe, he felt dazed with love. Even once he let Vegeta recline between his legs in the steaming water, he kissed Vegeta’s ears and neck, his jaw and shoulders, sometimes turning his head to kiss his mouth. Piccolo made use of his long arms to run his fingers along every bit of Vegeta he could reach.

Vegeta gasped between kisses, “I’m dissolving, Piccolo, are you trying to make a nice Saiyan stew?”

Piccolo hummed happily against his neck. “You are delicious, but I like you best hard, not overcooked,” he said as he sucked Vegeta’s earlobe, “You ready to go in?”

Vegeta rasped, “After all this kissing, I’m ready to go in _you_.” Piccolo smiled against his skin. He pulled his demon’s arms tighter around him as they stood. Vegeta yelped, “Fuck, it’s so much colder when you aren’t rimming me!”

Piccolo laughed and threw Vegeta over his shoulder, then raced back to their cabin. Piccolo tossed Vegeta onto the bed, and it groaned ominously, making them both laugh. Piccolo put more logs on the fires, then laid out a picnic.

Vegeta watched Piccolo bustling around. Despite his nagging worry about—well, everything—he was so happy. He ached when he thought about the moment Piccolo’s eyes had seen him for who he was again. It was hard to fathom that he’d only had his demon back for a couple days.

He went over and pushed Piccolo back on the rug, a thrill of pleasure zipping through him at the expression of surprised excitement that flashed on Piccolo’s face. Vegeta kissed his mouth, used his lips to fuck Piccolo’s lips until Piccolo was writhing against him, moaning his name, and begging for Vegeta to fuck him. “Fuck, Vegeta, please, I want you so badly, my love.”

“Mmm…Aren’t you too sore?”

“No, not even a little. Please.”

“Because I would love to blow you if you’re sore. Or I could find other ways…” Vegeta gripped Piccolo’s balls, pulled them up out of the way, and his fingers danced over the entrance to Piccolo’s _theadur_.

Piccolo made such a guttural noise, that Vegeta knew he’d found the right solution to Piccolo’s hard-on. He pushed his middle two fingers inside Piccolo, continued to kiss him passionately, and played with one of his nipples. “Vegeta…” Piccolo groaned, his hips rising toward Vegeta’s hand.

Vegeta sucked his way down Piccolo’s body to his demon’s straining, dripping erection, and the tip of his tongue dove into Piccolo’s wet slit. He kept his tongue just on Piccolo’s head, never taking the whole thing in his mouth. As he tongued his demon, he thrust his fingers deeper, adding a third when Piccolo begged.

When Piccolo pleaded for Vegeta to fist him, Vegeta finally took Piccolo’s head in his mouth, but only teased his sheath with the tip of his fist, pulling away as Piccolo pushed toward it.

“You’re torturing me, Vegeta. I want your dick, but at least give me your hand, please?”

Vegeta thrust his whole hand into Piccolo’s velvet tunnel at the same time as he plunged his demon’s prick all the way in his mouth, his jaw popping with the strain. Piccolo panted and gasped Vegeta’s name over and over. Vegeta took him to the brink and then pulled out and off. Piccolo’s eyes popped open and he cried, “No, please, my love, don’t do this to me.”

Vegeta wanted to tease Piccolo like Piccolo often teased him, making him edge until it almost broke him, but Vegeta was helpless when his demon begged. He groaned and sucked his way down Piccolo’s shaft again, fisting his gripping _theadur_ , and light bloomed through Piccolo’s skin again. Vegeta loved seeing so much need and desire in Piccolo’s eyes. It might hinder his ability to tease, but it put his own pleasure through the roof.

He sucked fervently and his tongue ran up and down the underside of Piccolo’s cock. He pressed his fist deeply inside his demon and rotated his wrist to rub his knuckles on the interior, feeling vaguely guilty that this was something Talon had taught him to do. But it obviously worked for Piccolo as well. He gave a series of sharp cries and then a long roar as his sheath crushed Vegeta’s hand. Piccolo’s _theadur_ rippled on him for a long time before Piccolo shouted, “Fuck, Vegeta, I’m coming!” and his demon gave another agonized cry as he exploded in Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta sucked him more gently as his orgasm subsided, then pulled his mouth away with a few final, soft kisses on Piccolo’s tip. He eased his hand out of Piccolo, but kept his fingertips inside his demon, not wanting his beautiful glow to blink out right away.

Piccolo’s chest heaved and he pulled Vegeta into his arms, kissed him fiercely. When he finally stopped kissing Vegeta, he was still breathing hard, but neither said anything for a while, the whistling wind and the crackling fire the only sound besides Piccolo’s breaths.

Vegeta sat up after they had cuddled for a while. Piccolo sighed happily, despite grimacing when Vegeta finally withdrew his fingers from his demon. “This was such a good idea, Vegeta. I’m glad you suggested it. And remembered your suggestion.”

Vegeta kissed him as he crawled toward the food. He started to eat and said, “Gods, me too. I rarely have good ideas, but this is one.”

They ate quietly. Piccolo fed Vegeta some, and Vegeta loved watching his face as he sucked Piccolo’s fingers. Piccolo said, “I can’t believe Bulma let us use this place.” He held out another fat blackberry for Vegeta.

“I can. Until her tantrum, she’s been ridiculously kind to me about you, especially given that I knocked her up and left her for you before. I don’t deserve how well she’s treated me.”

“And I don’t deserve how well you’ve treated me. Sometimes we get lucky.”

Vegeta climbed into Piccolo’s lap, straddling and kissing him. “Yes, sometimes we do.”


	13. Mates

Vegeta woke on their last day to the sun touching his face where he laid on Piccolo’s chest, wrapped in his demon’s arms. Vegeta never wanted to leave, even though he’d begun to feel restless without training. He softly pressed his lips to Piccolo’s pec, breathed his smell, and let the relief of having him back surge through him. Vegeta wasn’t sure if he’d ever take waking up with Piccolo for granted again.

Vegeta slipped out of bed to piss and build up the fire. It was the first sunny day they’d had, but he wished for the muted gloom of snowfall. The view, at least, made up for it. The early dawn light sparkled on everything. Every inch of the world glittered white—white of every shade—he had never known white could be so many colors.

Piccolo’s sleep-rough voice said, “I hope you’re on your way back to bed, my love.” Vegeta crawled back into his demon’s arms, smirking, and Piccolo continued, “I never want to leave. I love having you here and all mine, all the time.”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo’s chest and belly, then nodded. Piccolo’s claws dragged lightly up and down his back. Vegeta’s tongue drew lazy circles around Piccolo’s nipples, moving back and forth between them until Piccolo’s hips were driving constantly toward Vegeta and the bedding tented over his hard-on. He held Piccolo’s ass in one hand and slid his leg between his demon’s powerful thighs.

They writhed together and Vegeta’s mouth climbed back up Piccolo’s neck to his lips. Piccolo whispered, “Vegeta, how am I going to survive without having you all day, every day?”

“We might have to taper, like a drug.”

“You are a drug,” Piccolo said as he nipped Vegeta’s ear.

As Piccolo ground against Vegeta’s leg, Vegeta pulled back to look in Piccolo’s eyes. He ran his fingers over Piccolo’s face. “Do you still want to mate today?” he asked in a low voice, and he managed to keep it steady.

Piccolo kissed him with their eyes open. “Gods yes, I can’t stop thinking about it. Do you?”

“Yes. I almost came in my sleep last night when I dreamed about it.”

Piccolo used his other thigh to lift Vegeta up and dump his whole body between his long legs. Vegeta chuckled. “Does this mean you’d like to get straight to business?”

“Waiting all week after waiting two years can hardly be considered getting straight to business,” he answered with a smirk and held Vegeta’s face while he kissed him more.

Vegeta rolled his hips against Piccolo, his cock running pleasantly alongside Piccolo’s. He gasped into Piccolo’s mouth. Now that the _theadur_ was on the table, Piccolo’s loving went from leisurely to voracious. His hands took in every inch of Vegeta, gripping his ass and hips as they writhed together in anticipation. They were both panting as Piccolo moved between kissing Vegeta deeply and running his mouth over Vegeta’s jaw, neck, and shoulders.

Vegeta slid his hand down between their bodies, giving Piccolo’s balls a little tug on the way. His fingers found the tightly closed entrance to Piccolo’s sheath. He stroked it, letting his fingertips trace the slit, running up and down until Piccolo said his name with every gasping breath.

“Gods, Vegeta, you’re going to fuck me, right? Not pull out?”

“Oh yes, my demon. I’m going to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you until you’re filled with my cum.”

He pushed two fingers inside Piccolo and had a brief moment of terror when he thought he might come just from that. He held his breath and his near-climax subsided, but he realized how excited he was. He plunged his fingers in Piccolo again and again until Piccolo’s skin’s light was pulsing brightly. He watched his demon’s face when he wasn’t kissing him. He loved seeing the ecstasy so plainly on his bioluminescent features.

Piccolo’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Vegeta and whispered, “Please, Vegeta, please, my love…”

“You’re sure you want it?”

“Since I met you.”

Vegeta readjusted his hips and pulled his hand out of Piccolo. The light disappeared from his skin. Vegeta’s body shook as he surged slowly inside the hot, velvety tunnel. Piccolo groaned, long and low, as Vegeta continued to ease deeper inside him. The light blazed across his skin again. 

Vegeta rasped, “Piccolo, you feel fucking incredible. I’ve missed you, this, so much. I’ve ached for this, to have you this way.” He was as deep as he could go inside Piccolo, so he pulsed his hips there. He felt physically incapable of pulling out of Piccolo even a fraction of an inch. He rolled his hips against Piccolo and the hot grip of Piccolo’s _theadur_ made him gasp his demon’s name with every breath.

Piccolo wrapped his long legs around Vegeta and kept him deep inside himself as they writhed together.

Vegeta curled down to kiss Piccolo, who held his face as he rose off the bed to meet his mouth. He whispered, “You’re mine, Vegeta,” and kissed him more savagely.

Vegeta groaned, “I am. And you’re mine.”

They came up off the bed and the room glowed with Piccolo’s light. Lightning crackled off of them, licking off their bodies to the walls, the bed, the ceiling. It split the air until the whole room smelled electric.

Piccolo’s sheath began to twitch on Vegeta and pulsing, fiery energy flooded his body. He knew from Piccolo’s dazed smile that he must’ve transformed. He kissed Piccolo more and gripped his hips tightly until Piccolo pulled away to gasp, “Please, Vegeta, oh gods, come inside me—“ followed by the shattering pleasure of Piccolo’s _theadur_ pulsing and gripping and seizing on Vegeta’s cock as his demon came.

He roared and thrust as deep as he could. When he spurted at last, another, entirely new kind of bliss rippled through him, almost as if his skin were glowing too. Piccolo’s eyes opened and met his, and a huge, dazzling grin spread across his face.

His demon cried, “Holy shit!” and spattered Vegeta’s chest with his hot cum.

Vegeta surged into Piccolo a few more times. As he looked down, he saw his hands _were_ glowing. His arms. His legs. He was glowing like Piccolo, a caramel glow instead of green.

He started to laugh and Piccolo joined him, but Piccolo’s eyes were intense, fiercely possessive. After another long kiss, Piccolo rolled Vegeta onto his back and pulled off him. The glow didn’t blink out this time, though it dimmed. Piccolo kissed down Vegeta’s neck and over his belly.

When his demon’s mouth reached the front of his hip, he growled, “You’re _mine_ ,” and bit Vegeta’s muscle there, the one he had decided on earlier in the week. This was no soft love nip, and Vegeta cried out in pain. But as Piccolo sank his teeth deeper, they broke the skin, and Vegeta cried out in strange, unexpected ecstasy. Ecstasy so intense that he felt his dick surge to life and another huge arc of his seed shot out of him, hitting Piccolo’s neck and chin as he kept his teeth lodged in Vegeta, breathing hard.

Vegeta was filled with a primal lust now and the moment Piccolo pulled his bloodied mouth away from Vegeta’s hip, Vegeta knocked his demon onto his back. He kissed Piccolo’s mouth, tasting his own blood, then nipped and sucked his way down Piccolo’s body, streaked with both men’s semen and Vegeta’s blood. A deep, possessive growl rose involuntarily in Vegeta’s throat and he said, “You’re _mine._ ”

He bit the muscle where it roped over Piccolo’s hip. He had expected, when imagining this moment, that it would be difficult to hurt his demon. But now he could barely control his savage urge to brand his mate, to mark Piccolo as his. He sank his teeth the green corduroy skin of his demon, ignoring the wail of pain and cutting through the skin to that sexy band of muscle beneath.

He heard Piccolo’s cries transition from agony to bliss and Piccolo’s response was as instantaneous and explosive as his own had been. His demon’s semen splattered Vegeta. To Vegeta’s continued surprise, he came again too, his teeth still pressed to Piccolo’s hip as a groan accompanied his almost painful release.

As he shot his final pulse of cum, he reluctantly let go of his demon. Piccolo pulled him roughly up into his arms, smothering him with kisses. “Fucking gods, Vegeta! I didn’t know what you meant when you said it ‘evolved’ naturally, but I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself if I tried. Are you okay?”

“Okay? I’m fucking phenomenal! That was amazing. Perfect. Euphoric. I can’t even find a word for it. You?”

“All that and more. That was so intense. And you glowed! I had no idea that would happen. And the biting…marking,” Piccolo made a guttural sound, “I didn’t think it could be better than when I bit you, but then you bit me…and…and…Holy shit. Just, holy fucking shit.”

Vegeta shivered pleasantly at the memory and Piccolo squeezed him. They were both trembling and their breath came fast. Vegeta saw a burst of light ripple under Piccolo’s skin as his hips ground against Vegeta’s.

Vegeta said, “Now I really don't want to go back. Maybe we should just move here permanently.”

Piccolo hummed happily. “That would be great, but as long as I’m with you, we could be in hell and I’d be happy.”

Vegeta kissed along Piccolo’s jaw and neck and ear. “Should we shower? I came all over you, a lot. You’re quite sticky. And bloody.”

“And happy. Not yet. Don’t make me do anything yet except hold you. I love you, Vegeta.”

“I love you too, my demon.”

Piccolo held Vegeta tightly until his grip slackened with sleep. Vegeta didn’t mind. He still felt drenched in ecstasy. He knew he was still super-Saiyan, but it seemed to take no effort at all. He felt like sunlight—nothing but light energy. And he’d happily stay as they were forever.

* * *

Later; after they’d made love again, Vegeta glowing like a light bulb, and showered; and made love again, and eaten; and made love again; they decided to go soak in the hottest onsen one final time. They were leaving first thing the next morning and according to Dende, he would be able to tell by then if Piccolo was pregnant, so they planned to stop by the Lookout on their way home.

As they slid into the steaming water, Vegeta looked at the mark on Piccolo’s hip and got hard instantly. Piccolo chuckled and gestured to his own erection. “Apparently we both admire our own handiwork.”

“Mouthiwork, more like.”

Piccolo smirked as he straddled Vegeta in the hot water, “So witty.”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo all over, lifting him out of the water to reach more of his body. Piccolo rumbled, “Fuck, we just got in, but I’m going to have to get out if you keep doing that, Vegeta.”

Vegeta traced his tongue around the bite mark and shuddered with the pleasure it brought him. “Very well, but promise we’ll go back to the cabin soon.”

“I wonder if I can ever wear you out.”

“Even in death, I will have a hard-on for you.”

Piccolo rolled over and reclined against Vegeta. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his demon and they slid deeper in the water, until only their faces were out in the cold, Vegeta’s body pressed against Piccolo’s in the heat.

Once they were well-pruned, they sprinted back to their cabin naked, startling the poor caretaker, who screeched, “Oh sweet Kami!” and covered her eyes.

“Sorry!” Piccolo and Vegeta shouted in unison and darted into their cabin, laughing so hard tears rolled out of their eyes.

Once their laughter died, Piccolo took Vegeta to the ground in front of the fire. He ran his tongue all over Vegeta, murmuring his love, until he hitched Vegeta’s legs up and wide.

Vegeta consciously relaxed. Piccolo hadn’t even tried to fuck Vegeta since his confession and Vegeta felt a little bereft. He appreciated the care that Piccolo was taking, but Vegeta wanted Piccolo inside him badly. 

As Piccolo’s tongue cruised up and down over Vegeta’s bud, he stammered, “Piccolo, could we…could you…I don’t want you to be bored, but I…I…I want you.”

Piccolo kept licking him. “Mmm…You’ve had me all morning.”

“You know what I mean.”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you fuck my ass? But, you know, can we…can we…take our time about it?”

Vegeta felt Piccolo’s smile against his ass. “Stop thinking I’m going to be bored. I have never once in our entire relationship, before or after I merged, been bored, but especially not while doing anything with or to your body. Stop worrying about that. It will never happen. So yes, I will take all the time you need and I will enjoy every fucking second of it. But that means you need to let go of whatever idea you have of ‘taking too long’ or whatever it is that’s made you let me hurt you for a year’s worth of fucking. Okay?”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“And no more apologizing for your bodily needs.”

Vegeta almost said it again, but stopped himself. He stroked Piccolo’s head and antennae as his demon licked him. He felt Piccolo pause to lick his finger and he whispered, “Okay if I try?” against Vegeta’s skin.

Vegeta was grateful that they’d taken a few days off fucking his ass because the most recent damage seemed to have healed, which meant Vegeta handled fingers and smaller toys more easily with no discomfort as long as he was relaxed. Despite that, he still appreciated Piccolo’s checking in with him. He said, “Gods, yes, I’m so ready.”

Piccolo slid one finger smoothly inside Vegeta as deep as it could go. Vegeta was turned on just watching Piccolo’s face. Piccolo watched Vegeta’s ass and his mouth fell open and he gasped as he pushed inside Vegeta. His eyes darted up to Vegeta’s and he smiled. “Yeah?”

Vegeta nodded and Piccolo withdrew his finger, added lube, and plunged it back inside Vegeta, repeating that until Vegeta panted, “Gods, Piccolo, another, please.”

Piccolo took Vegeta’s prick and pushed it through his lube-slick fist at the same time as he slid a second finger in alongside his first. 

Vegeta focused on relaxing and was relieved when the second was pain-free as well. He groaned as he arched his cock helplessly into Piccolo’s hand, inadvertently clenching on Piccolo’s fingers, which made Piccolo groan in turn. Piccolo rasped, “You okay? Don’t tighten up on me.”

“I just, fuck, you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop stroking me.”

Piccolo arched over him and kissed him with a grin. He growled, “I’m trying to make you come.”

“Don’t, I want to come with you, on your dick.”

“Mmm…Vegeta…please let me try what you do to me. I won’t be rough, not that, but let me try to make you come multiple times. Please?”

Vegeta’s hips had a mind of their own and they were fucking both of Piccolo’s hands in turn with vigor. Vegeta couldn’t even stifle his cries, but he managed to choke out, “Oh, gods, you can try, but I don’t…I don’t…Ah! Ah! Piccolo, stay deep inside me!”

Vegeta came hard, semen rocketing out of him and his ass spasmed wildly on Piccolo’s fingers. He wailed and spurted more as Piccolo pushed harder on his prostate.

Piccolo had a satisfied grin on his face as he bent to suck Vegeta’s nipples. He took his hand off Vegeta’s cock, but kept his fingers inside Vegeta’s twitching ass. Piccolo squirmed, his hips surging toward Vegeta’s leg. He rumbled, “I don’t know how you manage. I almost went just playing with you.” He took several deep breaths and Vegeta saw him focus on keeping his hips still.

Vegeta whispered, curling up to caress Piccolo’s nipples. “You could always just come with me multiple times.”

“You always have such a huge one, though, I just want to try. But gods, I love watching you come so much that it’s hard.”

Piccolo was fingering him more aggressively now, and Vegeta was handling it, but it was making him nervous. He said, trying not to apologize, “Easy. I’m okay, but that’s my limit like that. You can try a third if it’s less…enthusiastic.”

Piccolo slowed his hand. Added more lube, and then Vegeta felt the fullness of three fingers. He knew it was good foreplay, but three never felt as good as two or Piccolo’s dick. He shifted and stammered, “I…can…can we try a toy or your dick? Three is…harder. It’s always been harder.”

Piccolo instantly withdrew his third finger and murmured against Vegeta’s thigh where he kissed, “I’ll put whatever you want in this sweet ass, but you decide. I’ll move super slow if you want to try my dick.”

Vegeta whispered, “Yes, I do. I want to try. I miss you fucking me. I wish I’d never said anything.”

“Stop it. I’m going to get better at getting you ready, and then I’ll be fucking you all the time without _hurting_ you. You’re having fun, right? Because I’m having fun.” Piccolo eased his fingers out and soaked his dick in lube. “You tell me, okay? You promised.”

Piccolo’s broad head pressed against Vegeta’s knot and Piccolo used his fingers, rubbing and circling until Vegeta relaxed some. Piccolo purred, “Open that sweet asshole for me, Vegeta. Let me slide inside you.”

Vegeta was panting as he watched Piccolo, who was so obviously turned on, and he let himself relax as much as he knew how. It was still so intense that he squeezed Piccolo’s forearms when he needed a moment to adjust.

Piccolo watched his face now and Vegeta marveled that he’d survived Piccolo leaving him. The love and affection shining down at Vegeta was almost shattering in itself. Piccolo eased deeper inside him and Vegeta knew they’d reached the point where Vegeta usually started to tense and prepare for pain or at least discomfort. But now Piccolo stopped moving, stroked Vegeta’s cheek, and kissed him deeply.

“You okay, my love?”

Vegeta nodded again and stayed present, kissed Piccolo more, and wrapped his arms around his demon. Feeling so much of their flesh touching helped him let go of his expectations and his fear. He squeezed Piccolo, signaling it was okay to move again.

Piccolo rolled his hips slowly forward and his demon was finally as deep as he could go. Piccolo remained motionless inside Vegeta, letting him adjust again, but breathing, “Fucking gods, Vegeta, I love being inside you. I don’t ever want to hurt you again, my love, are you okay? Promise?”

“Yes,” Vegeta panted, trying to resist his body’s efforts to tighten up. “I love you, thank you for being patient.”

“This is so fucking hot, Vegeta, I mean it. I love fucking you this way. I could stay like this forever with your perfect ass gripping me.”

Vegeta tentatively rocked his hips toward Piccolo and he was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t pain. But he knew it could quickly become pain. He said, “Can you pull out a little, add more lube, and sink back in me?”

Piccolo did as he asked and Vegeta was more comfortable and more aroused as he watched Piccolo’s eyelids flutter with pleasure, and he tried moving his hips again. Now it felt okay and he said, “Maybe we just need a lot more lube than we’ve been using.”

Piccolo said, “You may be right. It feels better for me too, and holy shit, I didn’t even think that was possible. Do you do this for my ass? Is that why you’ve never hurt me?”

“Probably,” Vegeta said breathily, then added with a smirk, “I had a reputation as the best top in the Frieza Force, which I think is probably mostly due to my belief in lube’s superiority over spit.”

Piccolo grinned and kissed him. He whispered, “Can I move? Just a little?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Piccolo slid out of him again and poured more lube on Vegeta’s ass as he slipped back in and Vegeta groaned, “Oh gods, maybe that has been the main problem. Fuck, Piccolo, you feel so good.”

After a few more lubing penetrations, Piccolo growled, “Can I try more? Tell me to stop if you need, okay?”

Vegeta gasped, “I don’t think I’ll need it, but gradual, yeah?”

Piccolo slid further out of him and pushed smoothly back in. Vegeta moaned and spread his legs wider. “Oh fuck, Piccolo, that is perfect. Keep doing that to me and I’ll come, even if you don’t touch my dick.”

Piccolo groaned, “But I would very much like to touch your dick.”

“Gods, yes, do…” Vegeta couldn’t believe how good it was. He hadn’t been lying to Piccolo about always enjoying it even when Piccolo had hurt him—Vegeta had always gotten off—but this was different. He wondered if this was how Piccolo felt when Vegeta fucked him.

“Fuck, Vegeta, I don’t think I can do what you do to me, but I’m going to try,” Piccolo murmured and started stroking Vegeta’s aching prick in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Vegeta bucked into Piccolo’s hand and cried out, “Piccolo! I’m going to come! Do you…do you want me to come?”

“Yes, come, my love, come on me.”

Vegeta let himself go and exploded into nothingness, perfectly bliss-filled nothingness. He was conscious of how good his ass still felt as it tugged and gripped Piccolo’s shaft so hungrily. Piccolo was kissing him and gasping. His demon let out an agonized cry and Vegeta felt his seed pulse deep inside Vegeta’s core.

Piccolo collapsed on him, inside him, and continued kissing him all over, murmuring his name and how much he loved Vegeta. Vegeta held his face, kissed his mouth more deeply, and Piccolo thrust into Vegeta more, practically whimpering. 

When Vegeta let his lips slide off Piccolo’s mouth, Piccolo said, still trying to catch his breath, “Are you okay? Fuck, Vegeta, I’m so sorry, are you okay? I lost control at the end.”

“I’m great. I feel magnificent. That was perfect,” Vegeta said and kissed Piccolo more.

“How do you get me off more than once? Gods, I was trying so hard to hold off, but with you squeezing on me, and seeing your cum, and you calling out my name…and gods, your face…I…I just couldn’t stop it.”

Vegeta couldn't stop kissing Piccolo but when he paused, he purred, “A magician never reveals his secrets…but…it helps not to be face to face for the first couple. I don’t think I could do three face to face. Maybe two.”

“You never told me you were such a hot ticket on the Frieza Force. I though you mostly fucked women?”

“I slept with a _lot_ of people, who were predominantly women, but that left plenty of men. And it’s not like there aren’t plenty of women who like it in the ass.”

“Was Talon your first real relationship?” Piccolo asked, with what Vegeta thought was forced nonchalance.

It still upset Vegeta to talk about Talon. He didn’t like to think about it, even several years later. He had hidden away what they’d had, never even allowing himself to look at those memories. And he’d been so shitty at the end, the way he’d broken Talon’s heart…and his own. “Yes, he was. My reputation helped me get him in bed. That was all I meant for it to be, and all he’d intended, but we were both…surprised…by what it became.”

“It both pisses me off and turns me on to think of others having you. Especially him. Am I better looking?”

“You’re better looking than everyone I’ve fucked. But he was...pretty. Very pretty,” Vegeta said, and he tried to suppress the memory of Talon’s lopsided smile, his sharp cheekbones, his lithe thighs, gripping Vegeta’s hips.

Piccolo’s rumbling laugh made Vegeta’s dick stir back to life and his demon asked, “Was he big like me?”

“Do you mean his dick or his body?” Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow.

“Either? Both?”

“He was maybe an inch or two taller than me, but finer boned, not muscled like you or like me. Built like a dancer. He liked my muscles.”

“ _I_ like your muscles,” Piccolo said with a chuckle, Vegeta’s prick responded as it always did.

“Many have liked my muscles,” Vegeta said, flexing some of them, just to see Piccolo smile.

“And his dick?”

“Smaller. Proportional. Yours is one of the biggest I’ve ever dealt with,” Vegeta said.

“ _One_ of the biggest?” Piccolo said

“Piccolo, you can’t ask me questions and then be all mad. You told me Kakarot had a nice dick, for fuck’s sake!”

Another rumbling laugh and Vegeta was completely hard again, which only made Piccolo laugh more as he said, “Are you getting hard from my _laugh_?”

Vegeta smirked. “It’s possible. I get hard from almost everything about you, so this shouldn’t be that surprising.”

“Did this really feel better, Vegeta? You aren’t just trying to weasel out of working on this?” Piccolo asked, turning serious, his eyes searching Vegeta’s.

“Yes, it was way better. I don’t think I’m going to be as good as you are right out of the blocks, but I think…I think it won’t always be this tedious. I have some mental shit of my own that might take time to work through.”

Piccolo’s face was aghast as he cried, “It wasn’t fucking tedious for _me_ and I certainly hope it wasn’t tedious for you!”

“No! It felt great. But I know that was a lot of foreplay and way more than you need,” Vegeta said.

“Maybe because you’ve never hurt me. Not once. You were so careful our first time. I don’t have any response to your dick going near my ass except for my ass opening up happily for your excellent ministrations.”

Vegeta snorted. “Well, at least I’ve done one thing right in our relationship. And gods, I do love fucking your ass, Piccolo. I’ve fucked a lot of asses, and other orifices for that matter, and aside from your _theadur_ , not one has ever even held a candle to fucking your perfect, sweet ass.” Pre-cum dripped out of his prick just talking about it. But Vegeta wished Talon, memories of Talon, weren’t burbling to the surface of Vegeta’s mind. Memories he had buried deep.

Piccolo’s face shone with delight and he eyeballed Vegeta’s slit. “Not even Bulma’s pussy?”

“No, not even Bulma’s pussy.”

“Did you fuck her ass?” Piccolo asked, and Vegeta wondered if this was threesome reconnaissance.

“Some. She also appreciated my skills as a top. She’d never done anal before, but I converted her to a true believer.”

“Which time?”

“The first. I mean, I fucked her ass both times, but I converted her the first. It was hard not to call your name when fucking her ass, because I was imagining you a shameful number of times when we did the back door. But I love fucking you best.” A little shiver rippled through him remembering all the times he had fucked Piccolo. But a less welcome thrill remembering times he had fucked Talon.

“Did you love Talon?” Piccolo asked, ripping Vegeta out of his reverie. Making him nervous that Piccolo had picked up some of his memories telepathically.

Vegeta propped himself up to look at Piccolo’s face. He ran his hand down to Piccolo’s fresh bite wound. He pressed his fingers into it hard enough to make Piccolo flinch. “Stop worrying about my past. You’re my true love. My mate. My only. I never thought I’d have this. I loved him…yes…But he’s nothing to me now except a reminder of what an asshole I can be. It helps me remember not to be that with you.”

“What if he found you?” Piccolo said, his eyes scrutinizing Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted and said, “He would never bother to find me. It was over. He hated me by the end. And it’s not exactly easy to search the entire universe, even if he did want to find me, which is absurd. I destroyed whatever we had.”

Piccolo’s face looked shifty as he said, “Are you sure he never looked for you? You left him when you came to Earth?”

“Well, sort of. He told me to fuck off when Nappa, Radditz, and I left on a mission. I secretly sent Radditz on ahead to Earth, foolishly thinking he could handle it. Nappa and I went directly from that mission to Earth, so I never saw him again.” Vegeta stared down at Piccolo and said, “Where is this coming from? I didn’t pair-bond with you on a whim, Piccolo, or for lack of other options.” Piccolo’s eyes skittered away from Vegeta’s. Vegeta growled, “What’s this about? What aren’t you saying?”

Piccolo said, “After I merged, a Namek contacted me telepathically. He was reaching out to other Nameks that he could find. He was surprised and pretty excited when I told him I was on Earth. He…he asked if I knew a Saiyan prince called Vegeta.”

“What?! What the fuck? What did you say?” Vegeta’s heart thudded. He didn't want to see Talon. He couldn’t see Talon. He didn’t know what seeing Talon would do to him. Why would Talon even care where he was? Vegeta tried to get ahold of himself. Talon hated him. He was sure of it. He deserved Talon’s hate.

Piccolo squirmed and said, “Well, I felt weirdly and confusingly possessive about you, this was right after the Cell Games, but I didn’t understand why. So I said that yes, I knew you, that you had ended up stranded on Earth after Namek had been destroyed.”

Vegeta’s outrage pulsed through him and he thrust his hands into his hair. “Why? Why did you even talk to him?” Vegeta needed to stop reacting. He didn’t want Piccolo to worry about this. But it was almost impossible for him to calm down.

“I didn’t know who he was…then when my memories came back, I didn’t connect him with your past until a few days ago. I didn’t want to tell you. He didn’t exactly introduce himself.”

“Why was he even contacting Nameks? He hated Namek.”

“He’d heard Namek was destroyed along with Frieza and wanted verification, but I don’t think he knew you’d been there too. Maybe he did. I don’t know. I was annoyed with how I felt about my whole interaction with him, about the things it stirred in me.”

Vegeta said, to reassure himself as much as Piccolo, “He’s not coming here. Stop worrying about it. And even if he does, it doesn’t matter except I’ll get to feel shitty all over again about how I treated him. But it’s been years. Almost six years! He can’t possibly care enough to come here.” Piccolo was stonily silent, so Vegeta growled, “What _else_ aren’t you telling me?”

Piccolo covered his face with his hands. “He asked whether you had a mate. Kami had the reins then…and pretty aggressively pointed out that you having a mate was ridiculous. That you’d fathered a child, and still hadn’t mated with the woman, but that was all I knew.” Piccolo took a shuddering breath. “He also asked if you had transportation off Earth.”

“Piccolo! Godsdamnit! I don’t want him to come here! Contact him and tell him the truth.”

“He never explicitly said he was coming, but after your talk about being such a sought after top, I realized that maybe…maybe he still wants you. It’s nearing a year from when he contacted me and it was about a year journey, right?”

“He’ll never find me. My chi is so much higher than it was and he’ll likely rely on a scouter, which Gohan, you, me, or even Trunks would break, leaving him with nothing.”

“Nameks learn to sense chi as warriors. He would have that skill, even if he never revealed it to you,” Piccolo said, but he was watching Vegeta. Scrutinizing him.

“But I’m orders of magnitude stronger than I was. He won’t recognize it.”

“Maybe, but there’s probably what, five or six people on Earth with chi at or above where you were when he knew you?” Piccolo asked and Vegeta hated the obvious truth of it.

Vegeta sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Even if he finds me, it doesn’t matter. He wouldn’t come here. He ended things. Maybe the remains of the Frieza Force are just trying to rally strong fighters to regroup after the loss of Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, and Dodoria.”

“Or maybe it’s dissolved and he’s trying to figure out what to do with himself. Or maybe he thinks he’s rescuing you. Or maybe he just still wants you.”

“That’s absurd.” Vegeta snorted, hating the fluttering of his heart, the way his stomach dropped. But he remembered how upset, how angry, Talon had been at the end. No, he didn’t want Vegeta anymore. Vegeta was certain. “If he were to come, it would be to kick my ass for being such a shit.”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. “That is not how his interest sounded. Fucking Kami, I can’t believe he did that. It supports my theory that he was actively trying to sabotage any chance of me being near you long enough to remember. He knew I would keep fighting until I got back to you.”

Vegeta kissed him and touched Piccolo's mating wound, then pressed Piccolo’s hand to his. “You were not a back-up choice or a runner-up. You are _mine_. And I’m _yours_ , Piccolo. My demon. You don’t need to worry about him, or anyone else, for that matter.”

Piccolo’s body relaxed some and he ran his hands over Vegeta’s body. “If he tries to take you from me, I will kill him. You know that, right?”

“You don’t need to kill my former lovers. There’s a rather long list and they mean nothing to me.”

“I hate that you loved him,” Piccolo said, his face morose.

“Loved, past tense.” Vegeta told himself that was true. And it had been when seeing Talon was an impossibility.

“I know. But you know how I am,” Piccolo grumbled.

“Promise you won’t hurt me if he shows up?” Vegeta said, flashing back to Piccolo’s aggression after Bulma revealed her pregnancy.

“I would never hurt you because I'm jealous,” Piccolo said sulkily.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s not how I remember things,” he said as he pulled out of Piccolo’s arms.

Piccolo tried to hold on to Vegeta and said, “Fuck, right, I’m sorry. I promise. I’ll behave better. But if he touches you, I make no promises about his safety.”

Vegeta snapped, “Just make sure those feelings don’t translate into destroying my ass. And he’s nowhere near as strong as you are, just leave him alone. He’s not like us. He’s not...war-like. He’s...Just leave him alone. Even if he still has…feelings…he doesn’t deserve your wrath on top of what I did to him. Just fucking leave him alone. I’ll handle it if he comes to Earth.” Vegeta struggled more to get free of Piccolo’s arms, but half-heartedly.

Piccolo won their tiny battle and clasped Vegeta to his chest. Vegeta could feel his jealousy. “I don’t like that you’re defending him. But if I get worked up, I’ll go train with Gohan or see if Goku can come down to train until I calm down.”

Vegeta snorted and tried again to get up. “Don’t train with that clown when you’re angry with me, because that might not end well.”

“I’m not going to cheat on you, Vegeta,” Piccolo growled, his chi rising.

“Well, you get stupid with jealousy,” Vegeta snarled.

Piccolo softened, and curled up to kiss Vegeta as he whispered, “Fair enough. Know that I love you, even when I’m stupid. You make me stupid. I can’t think sometimes because I love you so much.”

“Besides, if you’re pregnant you can't be training with either of those two klutzes,” Vegeta said, and caressed Piccolo’s belly.

Piccolo finally smiled again and kissed Vegeta more, rolling him on his back. He kissed down over his jaw onto his neck and chest. He sucked hard on Vegeta’s nipple, pinching the other. Piccolo said, “Maybe we ought to up our odds that I’m pregnant? It’s not even dark out yet. I hope you’re not tired.”

“Not even a little,” Vegeta whispered, “But we’re losing the fire, let me get it going, then I’ll get you going.”

As he built up the fire, Piccolo came and stood behind him, kissing his spine as he bent over. He squeezed Vegeta’s ass and reached around to hold his hard-on. Vegeta gasped, “I see you’re grabbing some wood too.”

Piccolo chuckled against Vegeta’s back and Vegeta’s erection strained, making Piccolo laugh harder as he said, “Have you always gotten hard from my laugh and I’ve just never noticed?”

Vegeta pressed back against his demon and kissed him over his shoulder, “Yes, it was horrible when we were just training. I expended a lot of energy on hard-on management when you were having a playful day of teasing me and laughing at me—which you did quite frequently.”

“You make it so easy to laugh at you,” Piccolo said against Vegeta’s lips.

“Too true. I can’t believe you never noticed,” Vegeta whispered, kissing Piccolo more.

“I thought a few times you had a hard-on, but I couldn’t look or I’d get hard. And since we’ve been together, you’re hard all the time around me. I’m rarely able to wear you out enough that you go soft for more than a few nanoseconds.”

“There are some advantages to being Saiyan.”

Piccolo turned Vegeta around and hoisted him onto his hips. He kissed all over his body and squeezed his ass. “I don’t see any disadvantages to being Saiyan.”

“The pride is problematic.”

“I think that might be a Vegeta problem, not a Saiyan problem,” Piccolo said, chuckling, then guffawing at Vegeta’s dick’s reaction.

He fell onto his back on the bed with Vegeta on top of him and they kissed and caressed each other until Piccolo was begging. Vegeta stroked his _theadur_ and rasped, “You’re my only, Piccolo, all I want. All I will _ever_ want. I love you, my demon.” And it was true. But it was also more complicated now that he knew Talon might crash back into his life.

Vegeta plunged slowly into Piccolo, making him groan and throw his legs over Vegeta’s shoulders as he tried to take Vegeta deeper inside himself. Vegeta gripped his ass and held him as he drove into Piccolo harder and faster. “Gods, Piccolo, I never want to be outside you. Can I just stay inside you all night?”

“If you’re funny enough, probably,” Piccolo said and chortled.

Vegeta laughed too and rolled his hips, gripping Piccolo’s cock as Piccolo’s skin grew brighter. Vegeta’s skin had started glowing earlier in their lovemaking each time. Now the glow blossomed out from the base of his prick as soon as he held Piccolo’s.

Piccolo caressed his glowing face with a green, bioluminescent hand and said, “I love that fucking me does this to you. I love that I make you glow.”

“I love making you glow too, my demon. I don’t think I’ll last long though, I wanted you too badly after you fucked me. Your dick inside me…oh fuck…I can’t even talk about it or I’ll come.”

“You did promise to fill me with cum, so you have a lot of work to do yet, it’s pretty spacious in there,” Piccolo said with a grin as he kissed Vegeta, gasping and arching into his hand.

“No, it’s not—it’s so fucking tight. So hot. Though it is quite a lot slicker than it was this morning.”

Piccolo used his legs to wrap around Vegeta and thrust himself harder onto Vegeta, but Vegeta pushed back with his hands and held Piccolo so only Vegeta’s head was inside him. He sucked Piccolo’s lip and breathed, “Maybe I should punish you for keeping secrets, hmmm? Maybe I should make you beg for it?”

Vegeta withdrew even further, until his tip only teased the entrance to Piccolo’s sheath, dipping in and out quickly as Piccolo tried to force their bodies together with his powerful legs. Vegeta stroked Piccolo’s dick faster, harder, and rasped, “What if I make your dick come and come and come, but just tease your _theadur_ until it comes anyway? Would you like that?”

Piccolo breathed hard as he said, “Vegeta, don’t toy with me. You said you were close. I’m close too, please? Fuck me, my love, fuck me deep. You know how I like it.”

“I do, you’re right,” Vegeta pulled out entirely, but stroked Piccolo hard, a little rough; the way he knew almost always made Piccolo come.

Piccolo’s cries were harsh as he tried and failed to pull Vegeta into him as Vegeta brought him off. Piccolo wailed and giz flew high in the air, and he shouted, “Fuck, come on, Vegeta, I’m in agony! I’m begging you, that’s what you want, right?”

Vegeta purred, twisting his hand as he brought Piccolo’s spent prick back to life, “Mmm…I do like it when you beg, but you know I love making you come over and over and over even more.”

“Fuck, please, Vegeta, I can’t…you know I can’t, not with my _theadur_ so ready.”

Vegeta let himself thrust deeply into Piccolo several times, making Piccolo, and himself, moan with relief, but then he withdrew again and returned his focus to Piccolo's now fully erect cock. Piccolo begged and pleaded, but as Vegeta slipped two fingers in his demon’s ass, Piccolo roared and climaxed so hard that it almost hit the ceiling.

Vegeta gasped, pulling his fingers quickly free to avoid feeling more of Piccolo’s ass’s tight clenching. Vegeta was barely holding on with the view he had and Piccolo’s _theadur_ so close to his straining erection. Somehow he and Piccolo were both still glowing and it turned Vegeta on even more.

Now Piccolo was almost angry, no longer begging, but commanding. “You need to fuck me, Vegeta. Fuck me now or I will make you fuck me.” Piccolo’s hips fought Vegeta’s grip hard enough that it required both of Vegeta’s hands. Vegeta gave Piccolo a mischievous smirk and laid on his belly, making his own dick inaccessible as he took hold of Piccolo’s once again.

Piccolo actually whimpered, but hardened almost immediately. Vegeta was filled with primal need again and he pressed his mouth, his teeth, hard to Piccolo’s mark. Piccolo’s cries were turning him on so much that he was near to coming in the sheets as his hips drove involuntarily against the bed. He bit down harder, reopening the wound so he tasted blood and Piccolo wailed and spurted again.

Vegeta ripped his mouth away and thrust hard into Piccolo, ramming into him again and again.

Piccolo gasped, “Oh, fuck, yes, yes, _yes_ , Vegeta! Fuck! Yes!” as Vegeta pounded him harder. Piccolo’s _theadur_ started seizing on him almost immediately and Piccolo’s words devolved into a series of agonized cries and Vegeta lost control as yet another burst of semen shot out of Piccolo, his glow pulsing hard and fast, in time with the powerful gripping of his sheath.

Vegeta’s orgasm kept going and he curled over Piccolo as he continued to ejaculate until he felt his muscles trembling with the effort, and still his dick spurted. He roared as his demon’s velvety tunnel continued to milk him. He wanted it to end, but also never end, but his dick didn’t care about his wants. His climax was relentless and Piccolo arched hard onto him, obviously having similarly ambivalent feelings about his _theadur’s_ eternal orgasm.

As Vegeta felt what he hoped was a final aching pulse of his seed in the exhausted final throes of Piccolo’s sheath’s release, his demon ejaculated again with a whimper and tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes as his hips rose up to complete yet another orgasm. That set his _theadur_ clenching again and it was Vegeta’s turn to whimper as his own dick made a final effort and spurted again.

He collapsed on Piccolo and held his face, kissed him tenderly. They gasped against each other’s lips, their hips still surging together in recovery from whatever Vegeta had just caused with his aggressive, possessive passion for Piccolo. Piccolo still made small noises that sounded like a cross between ecstasy and discomfort.

“Fucking Lord of Lords, Vegeta, what…what did you do to me?” Piccolo whimpered and tensed as his hips forced Vegeta’s dick deep inside him again.

“I don’t…I don’t know. Are you okay? I only meant to tease you a little, give you a couple dick orgasms, then fuck you home…but something…something happened,” Vegeta felt like it was his body, reminding him that Piccolo was his mate. His only.

Piccolo gasped for breath and kissed Vegeta furiously. He made another pained noise as Vegeta thrust helplessly into him. Vegeta let out a low wail.

Piccolo stuttered, “I…I…I can’t decide if that was the most amazing thing ever or if you just destroyed me.”

Vegeta choked out, “I…I think…I think it was both. I got myself too, that time…I see…I see now…why it’s so intense for you. Are you okay?”

Piccolo’s breath hitched like was going to cry, but he said weakly, “Yeah, I think so. Yes. I’m okay.”

Vegeta frowned and pressed his furrowed brow to Piccolo’s. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why you tolerate me.”

“At least this time it felt like you got a taste of your own,” Piccolo said with a half-smile.

“Fuck, yes. I’m sorry, my demon.”

Piccolo looked into his eyes and said, “Don’t be sorry. I love you, even if you have an obsession with your own weird form of sexual sadism.”

Vegeta stammered, “I’m not…I mean…I’m not _that_ kind of sadist. I just like, you know, pushing you, seeing how much pleasure I can wring out of you.”

Piccolo laughed and said, “I think you found the ceiling on what an allowable amount of pleasure is. If you try to outdo this…I may have to blast you. My balls ache. My _theadur_ aches. Fuck, my whole body aches. Those were full body orgasms.”

Vegeta snuggled against Piccolo, wanting to soothe his demon, and himself, after such intense lovemaking. But he had needed it. Needed reassurance after Piccolo’s revelations about Talon. It seemed worse that Piccolo had brought this on them. That he had as good as called Talon to them.

Piccolo wrapped his arms tightly around Vegeta and buried his face in Vegeta’s hair. He breathed deeply, then moved to kiss Vegeta more, caressing Vegeta’s face more sweetly than Vegeta thought he deserved, as if Vegeta hadn’t just wrecked them both. His demon whispered, “You know I love it, right? Even when it’s like this, even when it’s so good it hurts. I love it.”

Vegeta tilted his head back to meet Piccolo’s eyes. “You’re not mad?”

“No, not that,” Piccolo whispered.

“What then?” Vegeta asked and rose up on his elbow to look at Piccolo.

“Fragile? I don’t know how to describe it. You do this to me when you get worked up and I love it, and it feels so physically intense and amazing, and that would be enough. But there’s this emotional layer with you that’s always adding depth and gravity to it, so by the end…I feel like you’ve taken everything from me…drained more than my balls. I guess that’s the best I can do to describe it.”

Vegeta bumped their heads again and whispered, “Thank you for giving me everything, for filling me up. You’re the only thing that can.”

They hardly moved the rest of the day. They both retained a faint glow as they kissed languidly through the rest of the afternoon and evening. Vegeta was still inside Piccolo, but let Piccolo control any movement until well after dark when his demon gripped his hips and pleaded, “Make love to me, Vegeta, but soft, gentle. No torture, no teasing, okay?”

Vegeta rolled his hips and gasped, “Of course. I love you, Piccolo, my mate, my demon,” he paused and kissed Piccolo deeply, “My husband.”

Piccolo grinned against his lips. “You’re right, that is fun to hear.”

Vegeta took Piccolo’s dick in his hand and moved in time with his thrusts, kissing Piccolo the whole time. His leisurely pace allowed their pleasure to climb slowly, not precipitously. Vegeta, when he took his mouth off Piccolo’s, kept it against his demon’s shining skin, even as he whispered his love and devotion.

Soft moans of pleasure escaped Piccolo, but otherwise the only sound he made was to gasp Vegeta’s name as Vegeta’s lips traveled over his jaw and neck and chest.

As Vegeta neared his climax, he murmured, “Are you close, my demon love?”

“Yes, I…” Piccolo trailed off and slid his hand off Vegeta’s ass, over his hip. He found his mark on Vegeta and and pressed his fingers into it. He cried, “Oh fuck, Vegeta, come inside me, my love, my husband, my mate, please!” Piccolo’s seed erupted onto Vegeta as his _theadur_ gripped and tugged at Vegeta’s cock.

He thrust deeply into Piccolo, feeling every movement of his demon’s sheath, and he spent himself with a low wail. Piccolo clung to him as they climaxed together. Their glows pulsed in time together, like they had become one body.

* * *

Vegeta woke before Piccolo the next morning. Piccolo sprawled on Vegeta, his head on Vegeta’s chest, one of Vegeta’s legs wrapped around Piccolo, the other twined with one of his demon’s long legs. Their hands were laced together on one side and Vegeta’s other arm wrapped protectively around Piccolo’s torso.

Vegeta still felt pleasantly shattered by everything that had happened the day before, but then he remembered Talon’s potentially imminent arrival and it soured his mood. But he took a deep breath and tried to let it go. His worrying would do nothing anyway. Slowly his joy crowded out his anxiety. He smiled and held still, savoring the feel of Piccolo’s body tangled with his.

He laid awake a long time before Piccolo stirred, stretching and yawning, before he burrowed back against Vegeta, using his thighs to squeeze one of Vegeta’s legs. A moment later, a tentative kiss on Vegeta’s chest. Then another less tentative kiss. Then Vegeta’s nipple was in Piccolo’s mouth, the razor edge of his fangs grazing its tip.

Piccolo rumbled in a sleep roughened voice, “Good morning, my love.”

“It always is with you, my demon. Did you sleep well despite what I did to you yesterday?”

“Despite you giving me the best orgasms of my life? No, I think I slept well _because_ of what you did to me yesterday,” Piccolo said and grinned.

“Be careful, you don’t want to resuscitate my Saiyan pride: it took me years to kill it,” Vegeta said, smirking back.

“You should be proud of how well you fuck me. In the orgasm department, you are without a doubt the strongest in the universe,” Piccolo growled.

Vegeta chuckled and bent to kiss Piccolo’s upturned face. “I guess we should shower and get our shit together to head home.”

Piccolo made a sour face. “I don’t want to.”

“I know. Me neither. At least we’ll get to find out if all our hard work paid off,” Vegeta said.

“All _your_ hard work.”

Vegeta chuckled and said, “You worked pretty hard yesterday. I believe you were as sweaty as me.”

“Mmm…Keep talking about it and we won’t be going anywhere for a bit,” Piccolo said and bit Vegeta’s lower lip softly, his hips already moving.

“Is that a promise?” Vegeta asked and grinned, squeezing Piccolo’s ass. Vegeta was glad there was no specific time they had to be out; the caretaker just told them to text once they’d left.

Piccolo climbed up and straddled Vegeta, taking him deep inside his _theadur_ , and light exploded under his skin and Vegeta’s too. He whispered, “Don’t wreck me, okay?”

Vegeta curled up to kiss him and rasped, “No, I’ll just love you today.” Then he laid back, loving the view of Piccolo rising up and down as he rode Vegeta, his face shining with bioluminescent ecstasy.

Vegeta rolled his hips a little, but mostly held Piccolo’s and let his demon be in control. It certainly didn’t hinder his pleasure and soon he was using most of his energy to hold himself back, before finally gasping, “Come for me, my demon, I need you to come,” and he took Piccolo’s rigid prick in his hand.

Piccolo’s stuttering cries were his only answer and then Vegeta felt his sheath’s powerful orgasm. Vegeta growled and came deep inside Piccolo, stroking him harder until he ejaculated all over Vegeta.

Piccolo sat on him, heaving for air, then said, “If I’m not pregnant, I don’t know how we’ll get there.”

Vegeta held Piccolo’s hips and said, “It’s not a big deal if you’re not. Dende said that’s the nature of Namek fertility. If after a year of fucking like it’s our job, you’re not pregnant, then we can begin to despair. Not that we’ll want to keep fucking, but I’m sure we’ll manage.” He smirked.

Piccolo laughed. He pulled off Vegeta as he stood, and he doubled over and cringed. Vegeta leapt to his feet, ignoring his own suffering. He cradled Piccolo in his arms. “Are you hurt, my demon? What happened?”

“I’m fine. It just felt…unpleasant, like really unpleasant, when I pulled off of you.”

Vegeta knew, but hadn’t wanted to say anything in case it was just him. He waited to see if Piccolo had more to say about it.

Piccolo smirked and said, “It felt…lonely. Like my _theadur_ didn’t want you to leave. I had that some yesterday, but this was more intense. That’s a good sign, don’t you think?”

“I do. Let’s get cleaned up and go see Dende. But I don't like the idea of you wearing clothes again,” Vegeta grumbled.

“Me neither. Real life is going to be rough at first, and not in a good way.”

Once Piccolo was dressed, this time in elegant khaki trousers of some flowing material and a cream colored henley sweater, Vegeta growled, “Fucking gods, Piccolo, you can’t dress like this and expect me to behave in public. Have you looked at yourself? Those pants hug your ass perfectly and it’s not even fair what that shirt does for your shoulders.”

“I have to get all dressed up to look as fine as you do in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, so don’t get snappish with me,” Piccolo said, and swatted Vegeta’s ass.

“That’s just bullshit. You know how good you look. I see you strutting around, pulling your shirt on like someone is doing a photoshoot.”

Piccolo grinned and finished encapsulating their things before pulling Vegeta against him for a rough kiss. “Shush. These pants are terrible at hiding hard-ons. Now come on. You got all your stuff?”

“We used up most of the lube I brought.”

“Good for us!” Piccolo said happily.

Vegeta chuckled, but he was wary of going back to real life. A real life where Talon might be lurking in his future. But he pushed away his fear and they walked out onto the deck overlooking the valley. Piccolo held him and kissed him for a long moment before he took off with Vegeta still in his arms.


	14. The Future and the Past

Dende greeted Vegeta and Piccolo as they touched down on the lookout. He said, “It’s nice to see you back to your old self, Piccolo.”

“It’s nice to be my old self.” Piccolo cleared his throat and said, “So, uh, what do you need to do?”

Dende’s eyes darted to Vegeta. He swallowed hard. “I just need a quick look in your _theadur_.”

Vegeta physically startled. “What?!” he asked, his voice cracking. He hadn’t realized how jealous and proprietary he felt about it until Dende uttered those words.

Dende held his hands up. “I knew you wouldn’t like this, but it’s medical, Vegeta. Didn’t Bulma have to be checked when she was pregnant?”

Vegeta hadn’t known about that until the actual birth, which he attended to help her. He’d been angry and horrified even though he was no longer with her. He growled and clutched at his hair. “Can I be with him, at least?”

“Of course, provided you can control yourself. Come, follow me.”

Piccolo rubbed Vegeta’s back. “You going to be okay?”

“Yes. Yes. It’s just…upsetting,” Vegeta said.

“It’s just a look, not a fuck,” Piccolo whispered, grinning.

“Don’t taunt me,” Vegeta grumbled.

“Don’t let this get to you.”

“I feel sick.”

“Get ahold of yourself, I’m the one who might be pregnant, you’re supposed to be helpful. You can’t be helpful if you’re being a baby about this.”

“I don’t mean to be. I’ll be fine. Gods,” Vegeta said.

“Yes, Dende and I are gods, you’re right,” Piccolo said with a smirk, and bumped Vegeta with his elbow.

“You’re a smart-ass is what you are.”

Dende took them in a small, sunny room and gestured to a neatly made bed that was barely long enough for Piccolo. He left saying, “Pants off, lie down, and feel free to cover up if you’re cold.”

Piccolo did as he was told. Vegeta perched on the narrow strip of bed next to his demon’s broad shoulder and held Piccolo’s hand. 

Dende returned and in his hand he formed a bright ball of light. “Are you ready, Piccolo?” then said, more warily, “Vegeta?”

Piccolo nodded and Vegeta grumbled, “Get on with it.”

Vegeta watched Dende as though he were performing a life threatening procedure rather than a pregnancy check. Dende shone the light between Piccolo’s legs, tapping his knees to make him open them wider. He used a small, speculum-like instrument to open his _theadur_. Piccolo took a sharp breath and Vegeta squeezed his hand. Vegeta was on the verge of vomiting, but he commanded himself to be steady for Piccolo.

Dende moved the light and bent to look, a smile spreading across his face. He removed the instrument and re-covered Piccolo as he extinguished the light in his hand. He said, “Good news! You are definitely pregnant. I’ll monitor you closely this week, because it feels like it might be twins. If it is twins, we’ll have to make sure the eggs are seated right for the birth. You’ll know when it’s time, but you’re in uncharted territory with a hybrid pregnancy.”

Piccolo smiled up at Vegeta and kissed his knuckles. Vegeta could see that Piccolo was barely maintaining his composure. Vegeta managed to keep his face calm until the young Kami excused himself. Then Vegeta burst into tears. Piccolo did too, and pulled Vegeta down on top of him on the bed, kissing him fervently. Piccolo’s legs moved Vegeta into position and Vegeta didn’t even care if Dende heard. He unzipped his jeans and was inside Piccolo in seconds. They kissed to contain their cries and Vegeta pistoned into Piccolo until his claws bit into Vegeta’s ass as he came. Vegeta let himself go and dove to take Piccolo’s dick in his mouth before he came all over his shirt.

Piccolo gasped as Vegeta finished him, sucking every drop out of him. As Vegeta helped him dress, his demon said, “Vegeta, I’m pregnant, not wounded.”

“Can’t I just be helpful because I love you?”

“I suppose.”

They emerged to find Dende blushing furiously and Vegeta realized, flushing himself, that their chi had likely told the Kami exactly what had gone on after he’d left. 

Piccolo remained unperturbed and said, “Thank you, Dende. Is there anything special I have to do while pregnant? Any restrictions on my food or activities?”

Dende raised an eyebrow at Vegeta as if to say, _A bit late for that_. He said, “No training while you’re pregnant and for a couple weeks after giving birth. Eat well and frequently, especially as you grow. It will become very unpleasant.”

Piccolo waited and when Dende said no more, Piccolo rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, “Oh for fuck’s sake, Dende, you know how I got in this condition, stop blushing. Should we lay off that too?”

Dende turned maroon. “N…n…no,” he stammered, “But nothing rough. And no pressure on your abdomen. It’s…on Namek…it’s considered an important part of the mating process to…um…connect…every day during the pregnancy.”

Piccolo smirked at Vegeta and said, “We’ll manage, somehow.”

Dende suggested times for their next few check-ups. Then he took a deep breath and turned to Vegeta. “Be careful. You’re very strong and Namekian eggs and wombs aren’t evolved for Saiyan…appetites. Be gentle. Calm. Do you understand?”

Vegeta snorted and gave him a half-smile. “Yes. I won’t pound him. But you should be telling him—he’s the one who likes it that way.” That made Piccolo blush and Dende turned a shade of crimson. Vegeta chuckled. “Come on, my demon, let’s go home,” Vegeta said and despite Piccolo’s protests, picked him up, and flew home with his giant demon in his arms.

Vegeta laid Piccolo on the couch in their living area, which they’d chosen specifically for its Piccolo-accomodating length. Piccolo held him bent over and kissed him. Vegeta ran his hand over Piccolo’s belly and took a deep, choked breath, before he grinned and said, “Possibly _two_ mini Saiyan-Nameks; what have we done?”

“The best thing ever,” Piccolo said, grinning against his lips.

“Mmm…indeed. Poor Dende, I thought he was going to have a stroke.”

Piccolo pulled Vegeta down, and he settled on the floor next to Piccolo, craning his neck to kiss him. When they finally parted, Vegeta said, “Not to taunt you, but I was thinking I might go train. Is that okay?”

“You going to fuck me nice and gentle when you’re done?”

“I am. Possibly multiple times, if you’re of a mind.”

“Then you can go train.” But his demon’s face looked tense.

Vegeta thought about how crazy the past week had been, culminating in this new, exciting, but terrifying adventure. And Vegeta hadn’t also just recovered his memories and his identity, after a year of living as a chimera of himself. He whispered, “I think I’ll stay until you take a nap, then I’ll go train.”

“Don’t worry about me, Vegeta. I’m fine. I just wish we could train together.”

Vegeta said, “I have an idea. Why don’t we go to the beach, swim for a bit. Then I’ll see if Gohan wants to come train with me and you can meditate. Or make fun of me, whichever you prefer.”

Piccolo grinned and ran his hand over Vegeta’s crotch. “I better not make fun of you in your tight little shorts, because I’ll laugh and then you’ll have an awkward situation on your hands…or in your pants.” He started to laugh and it was contagious, and it caused exactly the predicted effect.

Soon Vegeta was between his legs again, one of Piccolo’s braced on the ground. Vegeta rocked into his demon almost lazily. He smirked. “Shall I have Dende come and assess whether this is gentle enough?”

Piccolo grabbed his jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. “I think he would drop dead from embarrassment,” he said and chuckled.

Vegeta enjoyed taking things slow and easy after the intensity of the day before. He surged into Piccolo again and again like the sea on a calm day. Piccolo’s head fell back as he groaned Vegeta’s name, and Vegeta ran his hands down Piccolo’s body, and kissed along behind them. Eventually the tide of Vegeta’s climax rolled in, and he begged Piccolo to come with him. His demon obliged and they dozed together, entwined.

* * *

Vegeta never left to train. He didn’t even leave to eat. The day was a blur of slow lovemaking. He felt emotional about his impending parenthood and at Dende’s he had mistaken Piccolo’s ability to appear stoic for actual stoicism. Once Vegeta had his demon pinioned on his dick, Piccolo’s stoicism melted away into tears; tears of excitement and joy, but also fear and anxiety.

Piccolo whispered, hiding his face in Vegeta’s shoulder, “I’m terrified, Vegeta. I don’t want to lay eggs. They’re huge. And what if there’s two of them.”

“I know, but you’re so strong. You’ll be fine. It will go easier because you’re so strong.”

“What if they’re stillborn because they’re hybrids?”

“My demon, we can try again. Or not. But let’s cross that terrible bridge only if we have to, and not before.”

Then Piccolo started to sob and gasped, “What if…what if…what if Talon comes for you? What if he finds you?”

“So what if he fucking does? You’re my mate. Nothing short of death will part me from you, and I’m not even sure that would do the trick. But he’s not coming for me, Piccolo. On the off chance he does, I don’t care. I don’t love him now and I _never_ loved him as I love you,” Vegeta hoped he sounded more certain than he felt.

Piccolo tried to calm himself. Vegeta was still inside him from their last bout, and now he rolled his hips carefully as the evening darkened their rooms. Piccolo said, “What if I’m bad at it? What if I suck at parenting? Or what if we never have time for sex and you get tired of not getting laid and…”

Vegeta thrust more deeply into Piccolo and pulled his demon’s face to his. “Do you hear yourself? You’re going to be a great father, and thank the gods, because I’m awful. And you sound like me, fretting about anal foreplay. We’ll be fine, Piccolo, a dry spell is just that, and I’m sure we’ll have them, but I’ll always want to make love to you, and that’s what matters. We can get through anything together. And we are excellent at finding times and places to fuck. It will be another adventure, a new, titillating challenge.”

Piccolo laughed weakly as Vegeta kissed over his face. Then Vegeta gripped Piccolo’s dick and said, “Now, what say I give you a little stress relief?”

* * *

Once it was dark, they moved out and reclined on a chaise on their balcony, looking up at the stars together. Vegeta held Piccolo between his legs in the warm, coastal weather. Piccolo said softly, “I feel different. I can already feel it happening. It’s exhilarating, but terrifying.”

Vegeta slid his hands onto Piccolo’s belly and closed his eyes. Piccolo had taught him to feel the chi of almost anything, no matter how small, even plants, if he could focus enough. He breathed deeply of his demon’s scent and like his skin beginning to glow the first time, he felt a strange new joy ripple through him.

He choked out, his throat thick with tears, “I can feel them, Piccolo! I can feel their tiny, little chi! It is twins!”

Piccolo rolled and buried his face in Vegeta’s shoulder. He sobbed and Vegeta held him tightly, petting his back and whispering over and over again, “It’ll be okay.”

“I’m so fucking scared. I know I’m being a pussy, but I’m terrified of labor. And I’m terrified they’ll die. What was I thinking?”

“You were thinking that you’ll be amazing.”

Piccolo calmed some and rolled back onto his back. He covered Vegeta’s hands with his own where Vegeta’s were pressed to his belly. He started to laugh and said, “Holy shit! You’re right! I feel them both! I feel our babies. Vegeta, they’re _our_ babies!” 

Vegeta felt Piccolo relax for the first time since they’d been in the mountains that morning. “I know, my demon, isn’t it incredible? But now you know you need to rest. It can’t be easy for your body to grow two Namek-Saiyan babies.” Vegeta carried Piccolo inside and settled with Piccolo on his chest, his arms protectively around his mate, the pulse of two tiny chi in his heart.

* * *

By the seventh day of Piccolo’s pregnancy, he was abjectly miserable, hugely pregnant, and no longer dreaded labor, but wished for it to end his suffering. He groaned unhappily, “Fuck, Vegeta, how can you stand me, I feel disgusting.”

Vegeta kissed over Piccolo’s huge belly, up to his mouth, back down onto his belly. “I’m not ‘standing’ anything, except between your legs to fuck you on the counter in the bathroom. I love you like this. You’re so ripe and fertile looking. It just makes me want to have a whole brood so I can see you like this more.”

“Let’s see if I survive labor first,” Piccolo grumped.

The most difficult part of Piccolo’s pregnancy, though, had surprised both of them: parting after sex. The first few days, Vegeta could take a deep breath, pull out, and they could breathe through their pain, but by the fourth day, it took a joint effort and some verbal prep for Vegeta to pull out of his demon, making them both yelp. Now, day seven, Vegeta had a brief period when he thought they would both die when he’d pulled out that morning. Complicating things was the fact that sex had also become irresistible. The urge to fuck his demon had become like the urge to breathe—a necessity rather than a mere desire.

Yet Vegeta almost dreaded having sex now, and could hardly fathom what it would be like each passing day. Dende, at their checkup that morning, blushingly told them that it was typical of Nameks not to separate during the last few days of pregnancy, parting only for the minutes it took them to eliminate waste, living on food they prepared beforehand, and beginning labor joined together. 

Vegeta watched Piccolo carefully as Dende explained the logistics of the Namek tradition. The young Kami finished by saying, “Some couples don’t. It depends on how…infatuated…they are. There’s no harm either way.”

Piccolo grumbled, “It feels like fucking harm.”

Dende giggled and said, “So it would seem. I believe you two might be infatuated with one another. I’ll be by tomorrow. Remember to let me know as your body changes. That’s how we’ll know you’re getting close.”

Piccolo sighed, thanked him, and he left. Once he and Vegeta were alone, Piccolo’s eyes turned glassy. “What are we going to do, Vegeta?”

“I’m going to prepare a mountain of food and keep my dick in you,” Vegeta said, getting dressed to go to the kitchen.

Piccolo furrowed his brow and growled, “Don’t joke about that. This morning was terrible. How are we going to make it if I go ten days…or, though I fucking hate to utter the possibility, even longer.”

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and said, “I’m not joking. We’ll do as Dende said Namek couples do. If you can pair-bond like a Saiyan, I can mate like a Namek.”

Piccolo’s cheeks flamed red. “Really?”

“It seems the only reasonable solution,” Vegeta said and shrugged.

“Reasonable is not how I’d describe it. But thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you might be sick of me in a couple days.”

“I know that won’t happen, but maybe I’ll finally wear you out,” Piccolo said with a smirk.

Vegeta laughed and kissed Piccolo. “I’ll go make our preparations. You rest up if you intend to wear me out.”

* * *

The Namek method of mating still presented plenty of challenges, and Piccolo grew increasingly irritable and surly. But Vegeta enjoyed it and that only made Piccolo grumpier.

He groused, “How can _you_ like this? It’s the exact opposite of training!”

“It’s training to fuck you, which I prefer to any other activity. My deep glutes are getting an amazing workout—so much thrusting! So stop pinning your discontent on me. You’re the only one not having a good time,” Vegeta said, spooned tightly to Piccolo’s back, since Piccolo’s belly hindered any face to face position that didn’t involve Vegeta being upright.

“I can’t help it. I feel gross,” Piccolo complained.

“You’re not gross. You’re lovely. More so every day. I think you’re almost there, if Dende’s descriptions of the progression inside your _theadur_ are accurate,” Vegeta said, kissing all over Piccolo’s back and shoulders.

“You could have just let him check,” Piccolo grumbled.

Vegeta’s lip curled in a snarl. “I hate it. I don’t care if it’s medical. I’m basically a barely tamed wild animal, and it’s your fault for keeping me as a pet.”

Piccolo twisted around and they kissed awkwardly. “I like that you’re a wild animal.”

“You’ve had your animal moments too,” Vegeta said, fingering the bite mark on Piccolo’s hip, slightly distended by his belly.

Piccolo’s fingertips found Vegeta’s hip and pressed into the mark and his demon growled, “Some of my favorite moments.”

* * *

When Dende arrived late on the tenth day, he had finally stopped blushing. Piccolo’s irritability had morphed into a simmering rage that constantly threatened to boil. He hissed, “Why am I still fucking pregnant, Dende?”

Dende, having settled into his role as a god, stared imperiously down at Piccolo and said, “I told you that it might be very different with a hybrid. I trained with healers on Namek, with Namek couples. Saiyan hybrids are outside my knowledge and experience. Vegeta thinks you’re close, but unless he stops guarding your _theadur_ …”

Piccolo cut him off, “Vegeta, go take a fucking shower. Get out of me. I want Dende to check. Go on.”

Vegeta’s heart ached. He wanted to do what Piccolo wanted, but it felt physically impossible. He took a few fast breaths and then hurled himself back and out of Piccolo. He wailed with pain and Piccolo’s agonized cry made him hurt even more. Dende’s cheeks reddened and his eyes widened as he looked at Vegeta’s perpetually hard dick. 

Vegeta touched Piccolo’s cheek lightly as he kissed him, but then stumbled away to the bathroom, away from the pull of his demon’s _theadur_. Piccolo whimpered from the bedroom and Vegeta hated himself for being unable to stay and comfort him through Dende’s exam. He heaved, but managed not to vomit, as he stood recovering in the shower.

“I’m finished,” Dende called into the bathroom. 

Vegeta rinsed and raced back to Piccolo. He held him in his arms, his hands running over Piccolo’s bare, strangely clammy skin. He whispered in Piccolo’s ear, “You want me now or wait until Dende leaves?”

“I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay,” Piccolo said weakly, more to himself, it seemed, than Vegeta.

Dende said, “It could start at any moment. He’s ready. The contractions, once they start, will ramp up pretty quickly, and staying inside him might help through early labor. Once they’re really rolling though, he’s going to be miserable. It takes a long time for the top of the _theadur_ to open, but then he’ll be ready to push. With twins, that’s the tricky part. Do you want me here, Vegeta?”

“Ask him! He’s the one giving birth!” Vegeta cried.

“You’re the one I’m scared will murder me!” Dende bit out.

“I’m not going to murder the only person fit to care for my husband,” Vegeta snapped back.

“Dende,” Piccolo said, “It’d be great if you can help once it begins.”

“Very well, but, Vegeta, you have to behave and you have to listen to me, do what I say, and not go feral when things get intense. He’s going to be in a lot of pain and I can’t do anything about that. Nameks don’t tolerate Earth pharmaceuticals. So I need your word that you’re not going to fall apart.”

“I’ll do whatever he needs. I’ll be as obedient as a well-trained dog. Anything to ease my husband’s labor.”

“Very well. Contact me once it starts.”

* * *

A few hours before dawn, when it was still and dark outside, Piccolo woke with a long, horrible groan. He seized Vegeta’s forearms in a bone-crushing grip. “Vegeta, fuck, it’s started,” he gasped.

“Do you want Dende?”

“No, just you. Just you for now.”

Vegeta helped him up onto all fours, which was how he felt most comfortable, though he wanted Vegeta to stay inside him. It was a strange, unsettling experience for Vegeta. He could feel Piccolo’s _theadur_ almost humming as it made Piccolo tremble with suffering, but in the beats between contractions, Piccolo would rock back against Vegeta, moaning with strained pleasure. Vegeta felt like a monster as he got closer and closer to coming, despite the intermittent pauses for Piccolo to get through the pain of his contractions.

Vegeta said shakily, “Piccolo…I…uh…I think I need to pull out…or…or…gods, I’m so ashamed—“

But Piccolo interrupted him, even as he wailed through a contraction, “No! No! I’m so close to coming, and I need it. Please, Vegeta!”

“But—I’ll come, Piccolo! I’m sorry—I shouldn’t—“

The contraction ended and Piccolo pounded back onto Vegeta, gasping with relief and Vegeta felt the blissful clenching of his sheath and he cried out, “Fuck, Piccolo—“

“Shut up and come, Vegeta. Come for me!”

Vegeta did. Not even shame could dampen his lust for his demon. He came hard, arching over Piccolo and ramming into him deeply, feeling another thrumming contraction at the very end of Piccolo’s _theadur._ Moments after they’d finished, Piccolo’s seed still dripping out of him, another contraction seized him. 

Vegeta rubbed his back muscles as they knotted up with tension and pain. He moved to withdraw himself, taking a preparatory breath, and Piccolo hissed, “Don’t you fucking dare, Vegeta. Not yet. I don’t fucking care how you feel about it. This is what I need. You said you’d mate like a Namek, so enjoy your glow, and fucking mate like a Namek.”

The laughter that burbled out of him surprised Vegeta and he bent over, kissing Piccolo’s back. “Okay, my demon, anything for you. Tell me what you want, what you need.”

“I need you to keep fucking me while I power through these baby contractions. I can feel this is just the beginning. I’ll tell you when it’s time to pull out, but I need your dick to get me through the first stage.”

“Did Dende say this was safe?”

“He said it’s normal, though I thought he was going to pass out while he explained it. You were napping. I think that’s the only reason he could even say it out loud instead of writing me a little note,” Piccolo said with a deep, gravelly laugh. Then he rumbled more and said, “I guess as long as I keep my sense of humor, you’ll be able to keep fucking me.”

Vegeta grumped, “I can’t help it! You have a very sexy laugh!”

Piccolo thrust back on him and threw his head back in brief moment of ecstasy. “Fuck, Vegeta, your dick is the only thing getting me through right now, so I don't care what makes it hard. Now stop acting like it’s weird and just accept it.”

Vegeta gripped his hips and gasped with his own pleasure, trying to embrace his Namek side. He growled, “Do you want me to keep thrusting even when you’re having a contraction?”

“Especially when I’m having a contraction. This is like the ultimate rough sex, so much pain, so much pleasure.”

Vegeta chuckled and drove into Piccolo. They had been glowing for days, but as the sun rose and the day wore on, Vegeta realized that they were glowing brighter with each orgasm. Finally, late in the morning, Piccolo’s contractions were merciless and he whimpered, “Fuck, I can’t get there anymore, they’re too much. I think…I think it’s time. I want to get in the bath. I want to be on all fours in hot water, so I’m buoyant, at least.”

“Oh, my poor demon, hold on, are you ready?” Vegeta took several sharp breaths and when Piccolo nodded brusquely, Vegeta yanked himself away and out of Piccolo.

Piccolo fell onto his side, curling around his belly, and Vegeta stifled his own pained cries to kiss all over Piccolo’s face. He carried Piccolo in a ball into the bathroom, filled the tub, and helped his demon ease into the water. Vegeta squeezed Piccolo’s hips during contractions, as Dende had instructed him might help, and it did, and rubbed Piccolo’s sore back muscles in the breath between.

It was hours like that, Vegeta refilling the tub every time it cooled. Piccolo tried floating on his back, but the misery was so intense that he screamed like an animal in a trap before Vegeta helped him onto his side, which he managed for a while to give his knees and wrists a break.

Well into the night, the contractions were no longer separate entities but one long, pulsing source of suffering. Piccolo wanted out of the water, so Vegeta lifted him out. Piccolo faced the wall and leaned against it, his hands gripping it so hard that cracks appeared around his fingertips. He whimpered through another series of relentless contractions with Vegeta standing behind him, putting pressure on his hips.

“I think we should call Dende, Piccolo,” Vegeta whispered against Piccolo’s exhausted back.

Piccolo only nodded. As Vegeta reached out mentally to the new Kami, he said aloud to Piccolo, “Come on, you need to rest. Let’s get you on the bed.”

“I’m so tired, Vegeta, but I can’t. Lying down is the worst.”

“What if I hold you on my hips, so you’re sitting, but you can slump against me?”

“I guess we could try, but my belly…”

“I’ll worry about that,” Vegeta said and hitched Piccolo up on him, then reached one arm around under Piccolo’s rear, and reached the other up under Piccolo’s arm and behind his demon’s back and neck, bracing his head forward onto Vegeta’s shoulder. It was awkward, but Vegeta felt Piccolo’s whole body go limp except his tight belly and the thrum from his hips. He murmured, “Sleep if you can, Piccolo, I’ve got you.”

And somehow Piccolo did manage to sleep, if only fitfully, as each contraction elicited a groan. Dende landed on their balcony and his face turned from a grim frown to a soft smile as he saw Piccolo draped in Vegeta's arms, so large that Vegeta almost felt he could hide.

Dende whispered, “How long?”

“He’s been in labor almost a full day, maybe two or three hours shy.”

“Any blood from his _theadur_?”

“Some, but in mucus and cum, not like a hemorrhage.”

“Good. How long has he been resting?”

Another contraction held Piccolo in its grip for well over a minute and he made a low noise, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Only minutes before you arrived. Can we let him stay asleep for a bit or do you need to examine him now?”

“Let him rest. I’m going to speak with Bulma about an incubator.”

Vegeta stammered, “I…I don’t think she knows.”

Dende said gently, “Piccolo told her almost as soon as you two came back.”

Shame flashed through Vegeta like an explosion that Piccolo had taken that burden on himself. Dende continued, “Bulma is a loving soul, Vegeta, she understands. She wants you to be happy.”

“I wish her happiness as well.”

Dende nodded and disappeared, leaving his small bundle of tools behind. Vegeta walked slowly around the room, hoping the movement would help Piccolo stay asleep as contraction after contraction came virtually without pause. Piccolo’s exhaustion won, however and he stayed in semi-unconsciousness.

Dende returned with a crib fitted with two round capsules for the eggs. They were obviously removable so they could put the babies in it once they hatched. Vegeta was grateful that Piccolo had thought to ask Bulma to create this.

“What do Nameks do to incubate their eggs?”

“We have incubators now, but mates used to take turns curling around the egg. Twins are unheard of. A myth, practically.”

“Is it because I’m Saiyan?”

“Maybe?” Dende shrugged.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been helpful. Troublesome even. I…I get possessive when I’m scared. Protective. All of which tend to make me idiotic,” Vegeta whispered.

“It’s fine. I…I don’t understand it viscerally, having never had a mate, but I can see it—see how you two feel about each other—and it seems hard to control that type of passion,” Dende said, his eyes unflinching.

Piccolo stirred and blearily said, “Dende?”

“Yes, I’m here, Piccolo. Rest until you can’t.”

Piccolo slumped back into pained, groaning sleep. Vegeta said, “Sorry, I guess I asked you to come too soon.”

“Better than too late. I’ll leave you two, but I’ll be here. Bulma said I can wait in the main house.”

“Thank you. Thank her for me,” Vegeta said.

* * *

The sun had been up for a while when Piccolo came awake with a wailing moan. He screamed, “Set me down! Set me down!”

Vegeta did, but kept his arm around Piccolo’s back. Piccolo bent over and nearly shrieked with pain and Vegeta could see and feel the muscles in his body working to open his _theadur_ , to send the eggs out of his body. And they were merciless.

Dende arrived as Piccolo’s third cry split the quiet morning air. Bulma was on Dende’s heels. Dende told Vegeta to move Piccolo onto the bed, where he screamed, arching his back. Dende shouted instructions at Vegeta and he did everything without thought or question. Bulma’s face was steely with resolve as she too followed Dende’s shockingly authoritative commands.

The hours that followed were a terrifying blur for Vegeta as he comforted Piccolo but also helped him through the physical labor, putting pressure against one egg as the first made its slow, agonizing way out as Piccolo pushed and pushed for what seemed like an eternity.

When Vegeta thought they would both die from exhaustion, Dende shouted triumphantly and handed Vegeta a beautiful, perfect egg. It was light pink, bioluminescent, and had a fine whorled pattern of pearly white overlaid on the soft glow. Vegeta burst into tears as he took it and curled around it with Piccolo for the space of a breath. Then Piccolo screamed as the next egg began its descent.

Bulma wordlessly took the egg and put it in the incubator. She touched Vegeta’s shoulder and whispered, “Do you need to rest? I can help him for a bit…”

“No, thank you, but no. I’m not leaving him.”

But not long after her offer, Vegeta felt panic rise in his chest, followed by dread. A large chi approached. One he hadn’t encountered since he learned to sense chi, but he knew who it was. His heart raced with such a strange amalgam of emotions he briefly feared he would pass out. He grabbed Bulma’s arm and sprinted into the hall with her. He shook as he said, “Bulma…fuck…remember I told you about my…my other lover, before I came to Earth?”

“Yeah…Talon? Or something like that? The Namek?”

“Yes—“ Piccolo’s shrieks cut him off. “Somehow he’s here. On Earth. He’s headed this way. Can you…fuck, I’m so sorry to ask this…can you keep him away until Piccolo’s done and resting? He can’t cope with that right now. Please, Bulma, I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but please…” Vegeta squeezed her hands in his as Piccolo called for him, sobbing.

“Fine, yes. Go. What if he comes straight to your balcony?”

“I don’t think he will. He would think that was rude. I think he’ll come to the front door. Thank you, Bulma, for everything. Really. For everything.You saved me.”

“Go on, get back to poor Piccolo,” she said, already making her way toward the front of the house.

Vegeta ducked back into the room and returned to his demon’s side, stroking his head and murmuring to him. He kissed him hard and Piccolo held him in an iron grip. “Where were you?”

“Thanking Bulma. She had to go. I'm sorry.”

Piccolo nodded weakly, then roared as he curled up off the bed in agony and pushed when Dende commanded it.

* * *

It was well after dark, nearly forty-eight hours after his labor had begun when Piccolo finally brought their second egg into the world. Dende was exhausted, as were Vegeta and Piccolo, so he gave them instructions for how to take care of Piccolo’s body, then collapsed and fell asleep instantly on their long couch.

Piccolo’s breaths were still coming hard and fast as Vegeta sat, cradling his upper body. His regenerative powers were already trying to restore his body to its former state, trying to pull his deflated stomach back to its usual washboard self. Piccolo grimaced at the continued rebellion of his body.

Vegeta cooed, “You did it. You did it, my demon.”

Piccolo kissed him breathlessly and clung to him, crying through more pain. “I’m so tired, Vegeta.”

“Go to sleep, my demon. Sleep as long as you need.”

“Vegeta, I think…I think someone’s here. There’s someone new and powerful here, but I don’t recognize their chi.”

“I’ll keep you safe. Go to sleep. I’ll check it out once you’re asleep.”

“No. Stay. Stay for a bit at least. Please?”

“Of course. I love you. I’m so proud of you.”

“The eggs are okay? Their chi is good? I’m too tired to tell.”

“They’re perfect. You’re amazing. Rest.”

Piccolo curled against Vegeta and fell into a deep, coma-like sleep. Vegeta held him and tried to stave off his own impending unconsciousness, but the terror and sheer time of Piccolo’s labor won and he slipped into oblivion, hoping that Bulma would convince Talon to leave so Vegeta would never have to see him.

* * *

Piccolo slept and slept. Vegeta woke early the next morning, despite feeling close to death from exhaustion. He showered quickly, and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. There was no ignoring the problem any longer. Talon’s chi was out on the front patio. Knowing Bulma, he likely already had his own quarters and a wardrobe, not that he’d need the second, if he’d had a chance to pack even half of the clothes Vegeta had bought him in their time together.

Vegeta paced on his balcony. All his fragile happiness in the few weeks since Piccolo had recovered his memories felt like it was teetering on the edge of a precipice. Vegeta couldn’t imagine his life without Piccolo, Piccolo was his mate, his husband, his love, and now the father of his children. But Vegeta didn’t know what would happen to his heart when he flew over to the main patio. Everything with Talon—all the memories, all the feelings—Vegeta had entombed them when he left for Earth, because he never intended to be back. He never thought he would see Talon again. His life with Piccolo existed as though Talon were dead. Because he had been, across the universe, having broken things off in no uncertain terms with Vegeta. Vegeta feared the exhumation of those memories and emotions now that Talon was here, very much alive, and seeking Vegeta, having crossed lightyears to find him.

Now he was so close that Vegeta could smell him. Vegeta wasn’t coward enough to actually ask Bulma to dispatch Talon, and he wasn’t sure it would work even if he could stomach that and Bulma was willing. Talon was very stubborn. Anyone who had any relationship with Vegeta had to be. Vegeta groaned anew, realizing that Piccolo might have to meet Talon unless Vegeta could get him to leave within hours. Which finally gave him the courage he needed. Vegeta had to convince Talon to go before Piccolo woke.

Vegeta went back in to check on Piccolo and the eggs one last time. Their light pink glow pulsed in the early morning light and Vegeta could feel their chi, growing stronger every hour. Piccolo was dead to the world. Dende had disappeared and that was just as well.

Vegeta took a long deep breath back out on his balcony. He suppressed his chi and flew to the front patio, toward his past, toward his worst fear, toward Talon. He saw Talon, dressed flamboyantly as ever in a suit Vegeta had bought him, drinking coffee and reading. Always reading. Vegeta’s heart thundered in his ears. He briefly considered just destroying Talon, but the very thought made his tail scar burn, made his heart twist cruelly in his chest. So he lowered himself down, less than ten meters from the only other person in the universe that he had ever truly loved, and readied himself for the worst battle he could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...sort of. Thank you for reading! Sorry that it's not reeeeally the end. But the third (and final, I promise, no more fake-outs) installment of Love and Nameks, is a much darker story. I wanted people to be able to quit without going through that darkness if they wanted. If you want more of Vegeta and Piccolo and Talon and Bulma, I hope you'll carry on to the next part: "No Endings Without Beginnings," where the road gets rougher, but they find their way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sex on the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577078) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink)
  * [The Namek Doujinshi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789649) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink)




End file.
